Amor Inmortal
by Mouxe
Summary: Saori y Seiya sienten que el pasado se les viene encima, el destino que las Moiras han tejido para ellos comienza a alcanzarlos ¿Huirian o lo enfrentaran juntos? ¿Y los dorados? ¿Podran bailar al ritmo que Afrodita a marcado para ellos?
1. Capitulo Primero Decisión de Dos Almas

_**Amor Inmortal. Porque el amor del alma siempre es inmortal**_

"_**¿Cuánto tiempo pasara? **_

_**Antes de que aceptes; amor, lo que ya sabes. **_

_**Con palabras, acciones. **_

_**¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?**_

_**No importa, porque nuestro amor es: **_

_**Inmortal"**_

**La mayor parte de los personajes que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de Kuramada y eventualmente puede aparecer alguno de Shiori.**

**Aclaraciones necesarias: En este fic Saori tiene un cuerpo más acorde a su edad. **

**Ligeramente modificado. **

…

**Capitulo Primero. Decisión de dos almas. **

**Mansión Kido.**

La oscuridad reinaba a esas altas o muy tempranas horas de la noche (o de la mañana), la gran casa que conformaba una de las más valiosas y caras posesiones de la actual reencarnación de la Diosa Athenea, se encontraba bastante concurrida durante el día, aun mas en esa semana que la joven Saori Kido, su confiable mayordomo y sus jóvenes santos se habían instalado temporalmente mientras que ella resolvía algunos asuntos de las empresas y la fundación Kido. Normalmente, durante el día y parte de la noche, la casa se encontraba llena de risas, charlas o escándalos, lo que le daba un aire lleno de vida; ahora todos dormían, o al menos así debería ser. En una de las habitaciones, esa que quedaba justo al frente del de la Diosa, un joven de cabellos color castaño oscuro se removía inquieto en su cama de sabanas de seda azules.

-¿Panthea? -Susurraba una voz femenina dentro de la penumbra que conformaba su visión. Su tono estaba cargado de tantos matices que parecía mas una sinfonía, podía identificar las emociones que manaba de ella, preocupación, calidez, añoranza.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sentía un dolor increíble en gran parte de su cuerpo ¿Cuando había sido herido? ¿Estaría bien la mujer? La angustia que se apodero de su ser fue lo que lo impulso a tratar de despertar completamente, la mujer tenía el cabello de color negro como la más oscura de las noches o del color de la brea, muy largo y liso, le caía suavemente sobre el rostro y su propio pecho ya que se encontraba inclinada sobre él, busco rápidamente sus ojos quedando maravillado al instante, sus iris eran del color del hierro fundido, pronunció unas palabras con una sonrisa pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno. Ella lanza una risita alegre, con un timbre dulce y armonioso, llena de júbilo. Se sintió desesperado de pronto, no se encontraba ya en la cama, sino que se hallaba parado a un lado viendo todo desde el exterior, solo un espectador.

-¡Ah! -Exclamo sorprendido, asustado y molesto. Temblaba ligeramente mientras se sentaba -¿Que ha sido eso? -Pensó un momento después, luego de haberse tranquilizado continuo con sus cavilaciones -Fue solo un sueño -Afirmo -Tan real. Panthea, se me hace tan conocido ese nombre -Seiya sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacar todas esas ideas de su mente, observo el reloj que conservaba sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba la una de la madrugada, apenas había dormido una hora, aunque estaba cansado se encontraba muy consternado y por eso mismo estaba seguro que no podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño con facilidad. Decidido, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, si tenía suerte conseguiría a alguien más despierto, lo dudaba por la hora, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Al salir miro con atención las demás puertas, pasando por alto de forma deliberada la de Saori, cuando acepto que ninguno de los otros santos estaba en el mundo de los sentidos sino bien perdidos en el de los sueños, se fijo en la luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta de ella.

-¿Saori esta despierta? -Se cuestiono con sincera curiosidad antes de atravesar el corto espacio del pasillo y tocar con los nudillos suavemente la puerta de madera, le toco esperar unos minutos antes de escuchar un leve "adelante" giro la manija y se adentro con timidez en el cuarto, este era mucho más femenino que el resto, una alfombra de un bonito color beige decoraba el suelo y las paredes eran vestidas por tonos de rosa y blancos, sentada frente a un gran escritorio la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, llevaba puesto una franelilla de color blanco y unos pantalones de color lila, él se apeno ligeramente porque solo llevaba el mono azul que usaba para dormir.

-¿Saori? -Pregunto todavía dudoso.

-¿Seiya? -La chica se restregó los ojos con las manos antes de fijar su vista en él -Pasa.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? -Cuestiono cerrando la puerta para acercarse.

-Estoy trabajando -Contesto señalando la gran cantidad de papeles que se encontraban amontonados sobre el escritorio de madera -Tengo que dejar todo listo para cuando decidamos volver a Grecia.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -Saori parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreír por respuesta, luego palmeo una silla que se encontraba justo a su lado invitándolo a sentarse en ella.

-¿Qué haces despierto? -Curioseo regresando parcialmente su atención a los informes que necesitaban ser terminados, miro de reojo como Seiya se acomodaba a su lado y luego abría la segunda gaveta sacando un dsi de color azul, lo prendía con rapidez y se acomodaba.

-Tuve un sueño que me despertó y ahora no puedo dormir -Le contó mientras escogía la partida. Saori lo miro con atención esperando que continuara.

-¿Me quieres contar? -Inquirió.

-Claro -Seiya puso el juego en pausa apoyo la cabeza en las manos y los codos sobre la mesa mientras la veía escribir con una sonrisa -Fue muy raro, yo estaba como durmiendo pero también estaba despierto, había una mujer que me hablaba, tenía una voz tan hermosa, lo único que pude escuchar que me decía era un nombre; Panthea. -Al pronunciar el nombre el lapicero que Saori usaba para rasgar el papel se detiene en medio de una palabra, sus ojos azules se clavan con intensidad sobre su compañero -Cuando por fin logré ver, quede impresionado -Seiya esbozo una sonrisa radiante -Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, su cabello era de color negro y lo que más me impresiono fueron sus hermosos ojos grises -Sus miradas se cruzaron -Se que me decía algunas cosas, se reía pero yo no podía escucharla de repente era solo un observador. Hay me desperté. -Finalizo -¿Sucede algo?

-¿No escuchaste el nombre con el que la llamabas? Panthea

-No, pero no era necesario. Yo ya sabía quién era. -Seiya contesto con seriedad sosteniéndole la mirada, ambos con expresiones serias -No hubo necesidad porque ya lo sabía. Eras tú Athenea.

-Pensé que no me reconocerías -Susurro -Después de todo han pasado muchos siglos desde ese recuerdo -Sonrió con cansancio.

-Lo sé, creo que desde entonces he pasado muchas veces por tus brazos -Musito -Pero nunca he vuelto a estar en tus aposentos en el Olimpo -Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente cuando termino de hablar y en ese preciso instante también se mordió la lengua con nerviosismo.

-Ese momento fue muy riesgoso para ambos -Murmuro por lo bajo la chica regresando su atención a su trabajo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Le pregunto luego de un minuto de silencio retomando su juego portátil, Saori le contesto con un "mmm" -¿Que sucedió luego de que te fuiste? Ahora estoy recordando muchas cosas, antes tenía destellos de mis memorias en este momento tengo algunas cosas tan claras y otras son tan borrosas.

-Nada interesante -Saori lo miro con dulzura durante una fracción de segundo -Discutí con los demás dioses, lo que fueron, Dionisio, Afrodita, Heracles y Hestia se pusieron de mi lado y me apoyaron.

-Ya veo -Dijo no muy convencido luego detuvo la mano con la que escribía y la hizo soltar el lapicero para proceder luego en la acción de entrelazar sus dedos.

-Estoy siendo sincera, de verdad no ocurrió la gran cosa -Acaricio el dorso de la mano de Seiya con su pulgar -¿Que tienes?

-¿Es del Santuario? -Pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba la carta con su mano libre.

-Si, Shion está preocupado por cómo se han ido desencadenando las cosas desde que los regrese a la vida. Las cosas no están muy bien... Le preocupa mucho y a mi también como se están relacionando todos los dorados, creo que fui muy inocente cuando pensé que todo quedaría en el olvido luego de lo que sucedió en el Muro de los Lamentos, parece que me equivoque. -Su voz tomo un matiz de tristeza- Algunos consideran que los "traidores" no tiene derecho de permanecer en el Santuario, hay muchas amistades quebradas, Milo y Camus, Aioros, Aioria y Shura, Saga y Kanon comparten el mismo techo pero se evitan cuanto puedan. Debo terminar esto para volver a Grecia.

-Que mal, están perdiendo tiempo que podrían aprovechar para disfrutar juntos -Comento -¿En que ayudaría que fueras al Santuario? ¿En que no se maten mientras_ estés _presente? -Saori lo miro durativa considerando sus palabras.

-¿Qué propones que haga entonces? -Su voz salió mas ruda de lo que esperaba incluso algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no los invitas a quedarse aquí? -La muchacha alzo una ceja con expresión dudosa -Mira, si los invitas podrían distraerse, pensar en otras cosas, arreglar sus diferencias y mejorar sus relaciones. Además tú no estarías tan estresada por el trabajo, estamos en tiempo de Paz - La reencarnación de la diosa medito durante algún rato hasta que un beso en su mano la regreso de sus cavilaciones.

-Me parece una buena idea. Mañana mandare una carta a Shion para explicarle lo que hemos dicho en este momento -Sonrió con cariño.

-Oye, Saori. -Seiya llamó la atención de su diosa con una voz traviesa -Si te pregunto algo, Athenea ¿Me responderías con la verdad? -Cuestiono con seriedad.

-Sabes que si lo haría -Le contesto. Aunque realmente nada la hubiera preparado para la pregunta en cuestión.

-¿Todavía me amas, Athenea? -Pregunto dejando entrever toda la admiración y el amor que sentía por ella, Saori levanto el rostro del escritorio muy rápido con las mejillas sonrojadas con intensidad y él aprovecho para acercarse y juntar sus labios, solo por un segundo, solo un roce pero que fue significativo para los dos. Luego se alejo con la piel de sus cachetes muy coloreados -Yo sigo amándote a pesar del tiempo.

-¡Seiya! -Saori recupero la voz en cuanto la sorpresa inicial se desvanecía de ella, estaba muy nerviosa y se había llevado los dedos a los labios -¡Recuerda lo que prometimos! -El Santo de Pegaso que se había puesto de pie para poner algo de distancia entre ellos se agacho para poder juntas sus frentes. -Panthea, Tenma, Seiya -Musito.

-Tranquilízate ¿sí? -Exclamo divertido -No ha sido nada malo. -Le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos -No es la primera vez que te besó... bueno al menos en esta vida si pero...

-Esta vez fue ella la que lo callo con un beso muy cortico, separándose con un color mas rojo en el rostro si eso era posible -Calla -Le dijo -Entiendo porque lo haces, porque yo también lo siento. Pero también conoces las razones del porque no deberíamos hacerlo.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no podemos estar juntos -Rezongó.

-Sabes el motivo, el principio, la razón, como quieras llamarlo -Contesto -No podemos estar juntos, no _debemos._

-Antes lo comprendía ahora no. Esta Guerra Santa ha sido diferente a otras. Han logrado sobrevivir muchos santos, hemos luchado con varios dioses y continuamos vivos.

-Tienes razón, claro -Reconoció amablemente intentando ser condescendiente -Esa vez ha sido diferente a todas, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos arriesgarnos -Se permitió recostar la cabeza en el pecho del Santo de Pegaso -No sabes o al menos no te imaginas como lo deseo yo también -Seiya comenzó a acaríciale el cabello.

-Creo que sientes que menosprecio tus sentimientos y no es así -Bufo algo ofendido -La diferencia está en que yo tengo más libertad de poder expresarme -Rió por lo bajo.

-Sabes que podría pasar si estamos juntos -Insistió con voz firme.

-¿Y si nadie se entera? -Pregunto esperanzado.

-Eso sería mentir -Puntualizo ella levantándose -Además andar a escondidas es de niños tontos.

-No sería mentir, solo ocultar la verdad -Dijo Seiya con una carita muy inocente lo que le saco una sonrisa a la joven Kido -Y no sería tonto seria emocionante.

-Me gustaría poder estar contigo -Admitió con un asentimiento de la cabeza -Pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea.

-Has dicho muchos "peros" -Indico él con una sonrisa burlona luego agrego más serio -Ya te lo he demostrado antes, me enfrentaría a todo por ti, no porque solo eres mi diosa, sino porque eres la diosa que amo. Porque eres Athenea y Saori. Quiero poder estar contigo, junto a ti, solo tú eres para mí, no ha existido ni existirá otra. -Saori se sonrojo con intensidad al sentir la mirada penetrante y llena de adoración que le dedicaba el muchacho -Estoy dispuesto a cargar con toda la culpa si algo llegará a ocurrir -Rozo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos disfrutando de su textura -_S ´agapo_, Athenea, a ti y a cada una de tus reencarnaciones.

-Las manos de la chica viajaron a sus mejillas, se las acaricio con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos, sus cosmos se levantaron ligeramente casi imperceptiblemente aunque lo suficiente como para permitirles conocer los sentimientos del otro, entonces ella dejo que sus brazos rodearan el cuello del santo para abrazarlo descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, el chico le correspondió abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Eso es un sí? -Pregunto muy emocionado.

-Somos muy jóvenes, Seiya. -Murmuro con cansancio -Todavía falta un tiempo para tu cumpleaños ¿Y si cambiamos de opinión? -Cuestiono desde el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Que seamos chicos no tiene nada que ver, mi amor por tú viene desde antes que mis ancestros decidieran nacer -Refuto- ¿Es un sí? -Repitió.

-Podemos intentarlo -Suspiro.

-Nos haces muy felices a los dos, ya lo veras -La beso en la frente casi saltando de la emoción - Te haré muy feliz.

-Siempre lo has hecho, Pegaso -Cuando se separo y levanto el rostro para mirarlo se encontró con que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en una expresión sorprendida - ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto ansiosa.

-Igual que en mi sueños -Comento embelesado, al verla ladear la cabeza confundida le informo con una risa -Tus iris del color del hierro fundido. Tienes los ojos grises -Señalo maravillado ante la sorpresa de su compañera.

-¡Ay, no! -Se separo rápidamente y con voz angustiada -Se van a dar cuenta.

-No sé de qué te preocupas tanto, de todas formas íbamos a decirles al menos a los chicos ¿no? ¿Porque íbamos a decirle no?-La detuvo de los hombros para calmarla -Tus ojos son lo más hermoso que existe.

-Ya -Saori se sonrojo ligeramente por el halago -Claro que le diremos a los muchachos en ningún momento he dicho que no lo íbamos hacer -Concedió- Con ellos no va a ver problemas, yo lo decía por los Santos de Oro. Si van a estar por aquí no pueden verme con mis ojos originales pueden sospechar que esta o va a ocurrir algo.

-En eso tienes razón, no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar -Seiya asintió comprendiendo su preocupación -Eso lo resolveremos sobre la marcha.

-Eres tan optimista -Musito -Tengo que terminar todo esto -Señalo el escritorio que había quedado abandonado -Ya son pasadas las dos de la mañana. ¿Me ayudas?

-Yo no sé nada de negocios -Se desentendió del tema al instante regresando a la silla que había ocupado y tomando el dsi entre sus manos.

-Puedes decirle eso a los demás pero no a mi -Rió Saori-Has estado estudiando conmigo y los chicos con los tutores, vamos ayúdame a adelantar todo esto.

-De acuerdo -Contesto con desgano -¿Es muy tarde o muy temprano?

-Depende de cómo lo veas, puede ser muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la madrugada -Respondió Saori.

-Unas horas más tardes la alegría había regresado a la mansión como cada vez que los muchachos despertaban junto al alba, igual que el astro rey iluminaban y llenaban de calidez el ambiente. Los cuatro Santos de Bronce se encontraban en la mesa del comedor charlando con entusiasmo mientras esperaban que bajaran Seiya y Saori. Del lado derecho se encontraban sentados Shiryu, todavía vestido con su pijama de color verde, en una de las puntas de la mesa (o cabecera) se encontraba Ikki leyendo un periódico y vestido con su usual camisa azul y sus pantalones, en el lateral izquierdo de distal a proximal (tomando como referencia la cabecera vacía) estaba Shun con una sonrisa amable en su rostro aun usando su pijama de color azul oscuro y Hyoga que estaba a su lado iba ataviado con un pijama negro, su cabello estaba enredado y alborotado. Los cuatro miraron con sorpresa cuanto Tatsumi entro hecho una furia por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones y se marchaba por la que continuaba a la sala con un enojo muy marcado, seguidamente aparecieron Saori y Seiya, tomados de las manos y con expresiones cansadas.

-Supongo que esto significa que están juntos ¿no? -Cuestiono Hyoga desperezándose y olvidándose del sueño que tenia, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, ambos se sonrojaron pero asintieron con timidez tomando sus lugares, Saori en la cabecera y Seiya a su derecha a un lado de Shiryu.

-Sí, algo así -Contesto.

-A Tatsumi no le hace ni pizca de gracia eso ¿verdad? -Apunto Shiryu con una sonrisa amable, eso resultaba muy obvio para los presentes y por lo mismo se rieron.

-No -Admitió Saori -No lo ha tomado para nada bien.

-Casi le dio un ataque cuando se lo dijimos más temprano, horita esta calmado lo hubieran visto antes -Contó Seiya - ¿Y a ustedes? -Pregunto intentando parecer calmado pero se podía notar su ansiedad con facilidad.

-En realidad era algo bastante obvio -Dijo Shun con su voz dulce -Nos dimos cuenta de eso hace mucho, y lo confirmamos durante la batalla en el Hades.

-Sí, nos preguntábamos cuanto tiempo tardarían en juntarse -Le siguió Shiryu con tranquilidad esbozando una sonrisa para calmarlos.

-Claro que nos alegramos -Finalizo Hyoga luego de mantenerlos en suspenso por algunos segundos en los que se había quedado mirando al techo con gesto pensativo.

-Nos parece bien -Dijo Ikki doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado con su rostro serio -_Nos _parece bien -Repitió dando énfasis a sus palabras los demás notaron que era momento de prestar atención- Para nosotros puede que esté bien, pero que yo sepa -y estoy seguro ustedes también- Athenea es reconocida en la mitología como una diosa virgen a la que nunca se le conoció amante alguno -Saori asintió con la mirada fija en el Santo de Fénix ignorando deliberadamente la preocupada de Seiya- Me imagino que hay algo detrás del hecho de que estés usando lentes de contacto ¿no? -La pareja lo miro sorprendidos -Ese tono de azul no es el tuyo, tu iris tiene una tonalidad mas celeste.

-Te dije que se darían cuenta -Seiya afirmo con triunfo -Tus ojos son más bonitos que este color.

-Seiya -Dijo Saori avergonzada -Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, Fénix -Todos notaron que usaba el tono de la diosa algo que resultaba en parte intimidante al ver sus ojos grises -A Tatsumi le daría algo si me viera así, suficiente tiene por hoy con enterarse de lo de Seiya y yo. -Saori suspiro pesadamente -Tienen que entender algo, estamos arriesgándonos al hacer esto, no es un capricho de Saori o Seiya, es algo que ha estado latente desde hace mucho. Pienso traer a los Santos de Oro para que compartan con nosotros un tiempo y para ayudarlos a mejorar su relación, no puedo permitir que me vean con estos ojos, sospecharían. -Por segunda vez dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones -La idea no es ocultarlo para siempre... Solo queremos hacer la prueba y ver qué ocurre.

-Solo queremos estar juntos en paz, un tiempo. Antes de tener que enfrentar a todos -Intervino Seiya - Sabemos que puede haber problemas por lo que dijo Ikki, pero tenemos una buena explicación.

-Panthea y yo tenemos una historia muy antigua -Los cuatro chicos la miraron desconcertados, se apresuro a aclarar -Panthea es el nombre que llevaba el primer Santo de Pegaso en la Era del Mito -Todos asintieron y la animaron a continuar -Ambos hablamos y consideramos que lo mejor es que nada mas ustedes y Tatsumi lo sepan por ahora, los Santos de Oro no están bien emocionalmente para lidiar con más cosas.

-Les contaremos nuestra historia, desde el principio -Informo Seiya.

-Una historia que tiene muchos siglos de antigüedad -La pareja se sonrió con complicidad.

-Y muchos perjuicios de por medio -Agrego Seiya con una ligera amargura en su voz -Es algo bastante complicado.

…

**Modificaciones leves, corrección de acentos y de estructura. **

**Aclaración: Proximal se refiere a lo más cercano a un punto. Distal a lo más lejano de un punto. **


	2. Capitulo Segundo Indecisión

_**"Destino, corre, destino.**_

_**Como hebra en el viento,**_

_**Viajas implacable,**_

_**Inagotable, **_

_**¿Qué me preparaste?**_

_**¿Por qué estas silente?**_

_**¿No me dirás?**_

_**No, siempre lo he sabido"**_

…_**.**_

**Capitulo Segundo. Indecisión.**

Era mediodía cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la mansión, los cinco y Saori estaban sentados alrededor del televisor pantalla plana de 29 pulgadas que se encontraba en ese momento pasando una película de acción, los muchachos se reían y exclamaban con alegría mientras que la chica los acompañaba pero teniendo su atención dirigida en la hoja de papel que estaba escribiendo.

-Deja eso, Saori. -Le pidió Seiya desde el otro extremo del mueble -Mira la película con nosotros que está muy buena.

-Tengo que terminar esto, Seiya -Le contesto con dulzura sin quitar su mirada del dichoso papel que seguía siendo rasgado por la punta del lapicero azul con el que estaba escribiendo -Es la carta para Shion me gustaría solucionar los problemas lo antes posible.

- ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea traerlos? -Cuestiono Hyoga desde su lugar en otro mueble.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Si ellos están aquí les tocara tener mucho cuidado, claro que vamos a ayudarlos pero... -Saori lo miro con una expresión tranquilizadora.

-No hay nada de lo cual preocuparse, al menos no por eso. Tendremos cuidado -Aseguro mientras doblaba la hoja y la metía en un sobre, luego se dirigió a Tatsumi que se encontraba sentado en una silla vigilándolos -Tatsumi por favor envía esto al Santuario.

-Sí, señorita -Le contesto tomando lo que se le entregaba y retirándose de la sala.

En el momento en que el mayordomo dejo la sala, Seiya jalo a Saori para acercarla más a él y poder abrazarla por los hombros, ella se sonrojo pero permitió que lo hiciera acomodándose para dejar que su cabeza se recostada sobre su brazo. Los chicos sonrieron ante la escena pero no comentaron nada, finalmente todos miraban la película.

En cuestiones de negocio Tatsumi era muy eficiente y si esa carta tenía que llegar el mismo día lo haría, la verdad es que en la misión se encontraba uno de los mensajeros del Patriarca esperando la respuesta para la carta que había traído el día anterior.

-¡Que llegue inmediatamente! –Le grito Tatsumi al santo que le dedico una mirada indignada antes de marcharse –Los jóvenes de hoy no guardan respeto por nada… No puedo creerlo, porque la señorita se interesaría en ese miserable –El mayordomo comenzó a murmurar con más saña al pasar por la sala y ver la situación en la que estaba su señora.

**Santuario de Athenea. Grecia**

Era mediodía cuando todos los Santos de Oro se reunieron en el comedor del Templo Principal para almorzar juntos algunos iban con sus rostros inexpresivos o serios, otros molestos y algunos simplemente estaban tranquilos. "Para Compartir" dijo Shion que igual que el resto fue revivido gracias al poder de Athenea cuando les propuso que toda la orden dorada debía compartir al menos durante una hora, lo que no esperaba es que las cosas estuvieran tan tensas entre ellos, Dohko se lo había dicho pero no esperaba que la situación fuera tan grave. Todos hicieron la reverencia que exigía el protocolo antes de sentarse en sus puestos, lo más notable fue, como tanto Milo y Camus procuraban sentarse lo más alejado del otro, como Saga y Shura evitaban mirar a los ojos a Aioros y Aioria, la forma en que estos se sentaban juntos pero no hablaban y aunque le parecía curioso no se atrevía a preguntar en qué términos quedaron los gemelos, que se sentaban uno al lado del otro. La tensión terminaría por estallar y eso fue lo que ocurrió con el comentario de Milo.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que almorzar con estos infelices traidores? –Grito dejando traslucir todo su dolor, las palabras eran generales pero su mirada se concentraba en el Santo de Acuario.

-Basta, Milo –Reprendió Shion con una mirada severa que le ordenaba sin vocalizar que se sentara.

-Pero, Maestro, no comprendo. Fue él quien lo aparto de nosotros hace trece años –Señalo a Saga con un dedo acusador –Fue él quien lo mato. –Saga le sostuvo la mirada llena de rabia del santo menor con severidad –Todos ellos son unos desgraciados traidores –Aunque parecía que incluyera a todos su mirada se poso sobre el santo de Acuarios que lo ignoro elegantemente.

-Milo –El Patriarca suspiro pesadamente –Yo no le guardo rencor a Saga, no fue su culpa y de ninguno de ustedes lo que ocurrió hace ya tantos años. Debes dejar el pasado atrás y ver hacia el futuro, ese es el deseo de Athena, por esa razón nos trajo a todos a la vida.

-Pero… -El santo de la octava casa estaba dispuesto a continuar.

-Muchacho –Intervino Dohko –Siéntate –La severidad en los rostros de los mayores obligo a Milo a tragarse su resentimiento y obedecer, no probo ningún bocado desde entonces.

-Pueden retirarse –Dijo Shion levantándose minutos después –Saga, Kanon, Aioros, quédense queremos hablar con ustedes.

-Claro, Excelencia –Respondieron los tres al unisonó lo que provoco la alegre risa de Aioros, los gemelos esbozaron una ínfima sonrisa mientras que algunos lo miraban sorprendidos sobre todo Aioria que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Shion comenzó a caminar con Dohko a su lado hacia las habitaciones del Patriarca por lo que Aioros se despidió de su hermano con un gesto de la mano y muy animado se dispuso a seguir al lemuriano con Saga y Kanon detrás.

-Milo resulto ser un buen representante de su signo –Comento Kanon con una sonrisa burlona cuando cerraron la puerta y quedaron únicamente los cinco dentro del cuarto–El muchacho es bastante rencoroso.

-¿De qué quería hablarnos, Maestro? –Pregunto con educación el gemelo mayor.

-Quería comentarles acerca de lo que acaba de suceder, hay demasiada tensión entre la orden dorada –Comenzó observando cómo los gemelos asentían en señal de estar de acuerdo –Es necesario que encontremos la forma de resolver esto…

-Disculpe, Excelencia. Pero creo que lo mejor sería darle más tiempo a los demás son demasiadas cosas las que han sucedido en un periodo de tiempo tan corto... –Saga tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

-Al menos ustedes entienden algo de lo que está sucediendo –Comento Aioros –Para mí es bastante complicado el hecho de que mi hermano y los pequeños que deje siendo apenas unos niños sean ahora mayores que yo –Musito antes de regresar su atención a los demás –Estoy muy orgulloso de los hombres en los que se han convertido valerosos, honorables, honrados, verlos reunidos a todos en el Muro de los Lamentos fue una experiencia única para mi… Lo último que recuerdo es la amistad que tenían Milo y Camus, de cómo ellos y Aioria causaban desastres, la inocencia y la tranquilidad de Mu y Shaka, la alegría de Aldebarán, la constantes discusiones de Piscis y Cáncer y de la forma en que siempre permanecían juntos, la madurez de Shura. –La añoranza en la voz de Sagitario despertó los recuerdos de un tiempo mejor en los presentes –Ahora, mi hermano me evita y la persona con la que más me he relacionado ha sido; Seiya. –La verdad es que un Aioros de catorce años se parecía demasiado al muchacho hasta el punto de que podían ser confundido por hermanos, Seiya admiraba y adoraba al Santo de Sagitario, al punto de avergonzarlo muchas veces.

-Aioros tiene razón, Maestro –Intervino Kanon –La última vez que los vimos eran apenas unos niños, ni siquiera alcanzaban la pubertad, hemos estado fuera de su vida por más de diez años, nosotros somos unos perfectos desconocidos para ellos e igualmente ellos lo son para nosotros.

-Es cierto –Coincidió con su hermano el griego.

-Es más complicado de lo que esperaba pero… Ustedes resolvieron sus problemas… -Dohko miro a ambos hombres con genuina curiosidad.

-Hablamos –Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Saga.

De pronto escucharon un suave golpeteo sonar en la puerta, se miraron entre ellos antes de que Aioros se acercara para abrirla y dejar entrar al mismo joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste que rápidamente se arrodillo ante ellos con respeto.

-He traído la respuesta de la Diosa Athena, mi Señor –Su voz causo una sonrisa en Kanon pues era bastante dulce y aniñada.

-Ethrian –Dijo Saga de repente –Eres el muchacho que llego acompañando a la amazona de Cobra ¿cierto?

-Así es, mi Señor –Contesto el muchacho de apenas quince años levantándose y entregándole la carta al Patriarca.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte –Le dijo Shion con calma. El muchacho sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto curioso su hermano mientras que el otro se encogía de hombros.

-Claro, yo mismo lo recibí y lo entregue a su maestro cuando llego con la amazona, es de las pocas cosas que tengo presente –Le contesto con tranquilidad aunque únicamente él pudo notar la angustia que sus ojos expresaron.

-¿Shion? –Cuestiono Dohko intrigado ante el silencio de su amigo y la total concentración con la que leía la carta – ¿Que sucede?

-La Princesa Athena desea que todos nos traslademos a su residencia en Japón –Contesto –Al parecer considera que estando fuera del ambiente del Santuario sería posible ayudarlos a resolver sus conflictos, nos invita a vivir con ella y los santos de bronce por algunos días…

-¿En su mansión en Japón? –Kanon sonaba muy interesado –Seria bastante interesante ver como resultarían las cosas…

-Yo no conozco a Athena –Menciono Aioros con reproche –Cuando yo desperté ella había tenido que marcharse….

-Es cierto… ¿Qué consideras que deberíamos hacer, Saga? –Cuestiono el antiguo santo de Aries al mayor de los gemelos que no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Me está preguntando, Maestro? –Kanon le dio un codazo para que dejara de preguntar cosas tan obvias a la vez que ponía los ojos en blancos sonriendo con burla, Saga frunció el ceño –Creo que deberíamos aceptar la invitación de la Niña Athena, tiene razón puede que sea beneficioso para nosotros y para todos.

-Entonces eso haremos –Dictamino Shion.

**En algún lugar desconocido **

-Por fin se ha puesto en movimiento hermanas –Canturreo una voz femenina y muy hermosa.

-Ha comenzado a moverse, lenta y perezosamente, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…. –Musito otra con la diferencia de que termino su oración con una risa seductora y alegre.

-Hemos esperado milenios por esto hermanas, sed precavidas, el destino de los dioses y mortales ha iniciado un nuevo ciclo. Nuestra joven doncella ha comenzado a crecer y con ella ha llegado la hora de un cambio, como siempre debió ser –La ultima voz era más severa que las otras pero igualmente hermosa.

**Mansión Kido. **

-¿Estás bien, Saori? –Pregunto con angustia el santo de Pegaso al ver a la chica doblarse sobre sí misma con un gemido ahogado.

-¿Saori? –Cuestiono Shun acercándose con rapidez al mismo tiempo que lo hacían todos los demás.

-Estoy bien –Dijo en el primer momento que su voz le permitió hablar sin temblar –Ha sido solo un mal presentimiento – "Algo no anda bien" La voz de la diosa hizo eco en su mente –Estoy bien –Repitió.

…

**Agradecimientos de este capítulo a Kumikoson, Seipegasus, Loly, Sakurita, Pegaso Seiya.**

**Igual que antes solo unas pocas correcciones. **


	3. Capitulo Tercero Estrella Plateada

"_**Estrella Plateada, **_

_**Corazón de Oro,**_

_**Sonríe inocencia de niño,**_

_**Calienta estas almas cansadas,**_

_**Sonrían, **_

_**Que aun conservan a su niño **_

_**Dentro de sí"**_

…

**Capítulo Tercero. Estrella Plateada. **

Desde la habitación del Patriarca se pudo sentir con claridad los cosmos alterados de Milo y Aioria, al mismo tiempo que los de Mu y Aldebarán intentaban contenerlos, todos los presentes en el Templo Principal se pusieron alerta y aguantaron la respiración por unos cortos segundos.

-¿Ese es el cosmos de mi hermano? –Pregunto sorprendido el castaño –Esta tan cargado de resentimiento y dolor…

-Aioria tuvo que soportar mucho durante los años posteriores a tu muerte, para todos él no era más que el "hermano del traidor" cargo con ese estigma en sus hombros demasiado tiempo –Le explico Saga aunque su porte seguía siendo orgulloso, Aioros fue capaz de detectar cuanto lo lamentaba –Debes entender eso…

-Lo mejor será que bajemos antes de que inicien una batalla de los mil días –Dijo Shion muy preocupado y dando algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Espere, Maestro –Kanon se interpuso en el camino de hombre –Desmole un momento a veces la violencia es la mejor forma de arreglar las disputas. –Sagitario lo miro con duda.

-No deseo ver a mi hermano atacar a nuestros compañeros –Expreso con decisión –Si es necesario los detendré a todos antes de verlos herirse unos a otros. –Se apresuro a dejar el cuarto con paso veloz sintiendo como los antiguos maestros lo seguían de cerca dejando a los gemelos solos.

-Al parecer no piensan igual que nosotros –Comento Kanon acercándose a su hermano.

-Tendrían que estar igual de locos para poder hacerlo –Le contesto Saga con una expresión seria y divertida al mismo tiempo algo que solo él podría mostrar – ¿Crees que seamos capaces de arreglar todo? –Su hermano adopto una expresión más seria demostrándole que lo escuchaba –-Nosotros fuimos capaces de hacerlo, ambos perdonamos los errores del otro, aunque aun no -comprendo cómo pudiste darme el perdón por lo de Cabo Sounion.

-Para, Saga. En serio –Kanon levanto una mano frente al rostro idéntico al suyo –Ya discutimos eso, fue tanto culpa tuya como mía, yo te lleve al límite y tu cediste –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- El que quedo peor parado fui yo pero realmente hermano que tampoco me fue tan mal intentando dominar al mundo. Además resulta divertido verte portarte mal aunque sea conmigo, es un recuerdo que siempre tendré presente, el puro de Saga haciendo maldades –Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios mientras que su hermano lo empujaba ligeramente – ¡De eso hablo! –Saga se rio entre dientes.

-Siempre has dicho lo mismo desde que éramos niños –Comento con añoranza –Admito que te extrañe, hermano. –Le sonrió fraternalmente consiguiendo que se avergonzara.

-Te estás poniendo sentimental –Kanon paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermano mientras comenzaba a caminar y lo arrastraba consigo,_ curioso_ pensó _Saga igual que en nuestra infancia_ –Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar que hemos regresado a la vida –Su voz contenía varios matices siendo los más marcados la picardía y la emoción.

-¿En qué piensas, Kanon? –Cuestiono con sincera curiosidad y sintiéndose mal porque muy a su pesar estaba interesado en los planes de su hermano menor.

-Algo, Saga. Algo –Fue su única respuesta.

La discusión había estallado en las escaleras entre Piscis y Acuario, comenzando por los comentarios ácidos y directos de Milo, apoyados y agrandados por los de Aioria, siendo dirigidos estos directamente hacia Camus y Shura que en un principio se hacían de oídos sordos pero que llegado un momento respondieron hartos de las acusaciones y de ahí se fue desencadenando una fiera discusión llegando a la violencia previa a un combate. Milo y Aioria estaban unos escalones más arriba de sus compañeros, sus cosmos encendidos liberando la ira y el resentimiento que guardaban dentro de sí, mirando llenos de rabia a los santos de Acuario y Capricornio, quienes aun furiosos se contenían, ni siquiera se defendían; por esa razón Mu y Aldebarán se encontraban en medio de los cuatro con expresiones muy serias.

-¡Quítense! –Les grito Milo con un gesto brusco de la mano.

-Tranquilízate, Milo –Le contesto Mu con voz calmada.

-¡No voy hacerlo hasta que castigue a ese traidor! –Señalo a Camus con un dedo acusador.

-No tienen derecho a estar aquí –Dijo Aioria dominado por la ira.

-Caballeros esta no es forma de comportarse –Reprendió Aldebarán.

-¿Y tú no piensas intervenir, budita? –Le pregunto el Santo de Cáncer con burla observando desde un costado en compañía de Shaka y Afrodita; el aludido frunció el ceño.

-¿"Budita"? –Pregunto ligeramente ofendido –Aunque trate de detenerlos no me escucharan, ni siquiera le prestaron atención al Patriarca Shion, Milo lo ignoro completamente.

-Debería ponerlos a dormir a todos –Comento fastidiado Afrodita con los brazos cruzados –No podrían haberse puesto a pelear más lejos de mi templo.

-Mientras no fuera cerca del mío –Concordó Mascara de Muerte.

-¡Basta, quítense o los quitamos! –Grito Milo atrayendo la atención de los otros tres de vuelta al grupo en conflicto causando una sonrisa en el cuarto guardián. Con Antares en alto.

-Te apuesto, Lulú, a que Milo ataca a esos dos –Le propuso con burla y una sonrisa maliciosa al doceavo guardián.

-Algo ocurrirá antes de que lo haga y no me llames así–Contesto el sueco algo más interesado aunque se encontraba agradecido de que ninguno considerara necesario hacerle pagar sus crímenes. Shaka levanto las cejas con curiosidad al escuchar el sobrenombre pero el santo solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Vas a atacarnos, Milo? –Cuestiono con mucha seriedad mirándolo a los ojos observando la duda en sus compañeros.

-Mu –La mano de Camus se apoyo en el hombro del primer guardián con suavidad, este se voltio con tranquilidad para mirar la decisión del santo –No es necesario que nos defiendas ni debes ser objeto de los ataques de Milo y Aioria. Arreglemos esto entre nosotros, Milo –Lo desafío.

-Camus –A pesar de que la intención de Escorpio era mostrarse resentido y furioso su voz solo dejo entrever lo dolido que estaba, Camus suspiro antes de levantar ambas manos – ¿Qué haces?

-No pienso atacarte ni defenderme, Milo –Le dijo en francés con calma –Si quieres desquitarte puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras… -El santo temblaba con duda.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Exclamo una voz femenina muy fuerte y ruda hasta podría decirse que agresiva, pronto sintieron los cosmos de la amazona de Cobra y Águila subir por el Templo de Acuario.

-Shaina, Marín –Saludo Aldebarán al ver a las dos mujeres quedar frente a ellos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja -¿Aioria?

-Marín –El santo de Leo se sintió terriblemente avergonzado de que la chica lo viera en ese estado y aunque deseaba contestarle más que eso no pudo.

-Deténganse todos –Grito el joven castaño que venía corriendo escalera abajo con una expresión alterada. Aioria se sintió peor –No los entiendo –Dijo con tono afligido mientras que algunos bajaban la mirada avergonzados.

-Nada ¿cierto? –Cuestiono Shion seriamente mientras que a su lado Dokho los reprendía con la mirada –Muchachos deben comprender algo; aquí todos ustedes son compañeros, hermanos de crianza… No deben estar haciendo esto, nuestra Señora Athena no deseaba esto cuando nos regreso a la vida, ¿Están en contra de los deseos de nuestra diosa?

-No, Señor. Pero no podemos comprender su decisión –Replico Milo.

-Justo entonces se abrió un agujero a otra dimensión en el cielo encima de ellos, todos miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa el gran hoyo aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió porque de ahí salió un líquido verdoso, viscoso y con un olor poco agradable, que los baño completamente desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato mientras que Afrodita y Mascara de Muerte comenzaban a maldecir en sus respectivos idiomas, pronto escucharon una risa muy fuerte desde el Templo de Piscis pero al fijarse pudieron notar que no era solo una voz sino dos, solo que exactamente iguales. Sobre el techo los gemelos se estaban riendo con mucho ánimo, más que todo Kanon que se doblaba sobre su estomago conteniendo las lagrimas, Saga se controlaba un poco mas pero igualmente se mostraba muy divertido.

-¡Saga, Kanon! –Exclamo Shion muy molesto cosa que aumento al escuchar la risa de su mejor amigo -¡Dokho! –Los hermanos bajaron la intensidad de su risa, las victimas intentaban quitarse el líquido, algunos con calma otros con mucho fastidio. Afrodita parecía ser el que mas estaba sufriendo.

-Sigues igual de inmaduro, Kanon –Comento una voz femenina –Aunque si me sorprende de ti, Saga-Miraron con sorpresa a la mujer de largos cabellos chocolate y mirada color tierra, su piel blanca se marcaba por la ropa de pre-mama de color azul oscuro que llevaba.

-Gala –Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos aunque Kanon la miraba de una forma diferente entre la ansiedad y la adoración. Los caballeros y las amazonas miraron a los santos de Géminis con curiosidad olvidando casi lo que les habían hecho.

-¿Galatea? –Cuestiono Shion con los ojos abiertos como platos recorriendo la figura femenina deteniéndose en el abultado vientre – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Es un placer y un honor volver a verlo, Maestro Shion –La chica sonrió amargamente antes de que pudiera continuar –Se que los gemes, necesitan un castigo por esto pero los necesito por algunos minutos. Si me permite… -Shion asintió y ambos hermanos saltaron del techo y la siguieron en silencio.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? –Mascara de Muerte exclamo muy molesto -¿Quién es esa mujer? –Afrodita le murmuro algo al oído, parpadeo varias veces sorprendido - ¿En serio?

-¿Puedo saber porque par de idiotas pensaban atacar a sus hermanos? –Pregunto completamente alterado Aioros y a pesar de que era mucho más bajo que los otros su tono de voz molesto sacudió las memorias de sus infancias, encogiéndolos por la culpabilidad.

-Hermano –Comenzó Aioria –Nosotros… ellos…

-Basta, ustedes dos son un par de tontos –Aioros se atravesó entre el grupo y a pesar de la diferencia de altura alboroto el cabello de su hermano menor y del santo de Escorpio, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, luego repitió lo mismo con Camus y Shura algo más fácil de hacer porque estaban varios escalones abajo – ¿Que les parece si todos se van a sus templos se limpian y hablamos con más calma en el coliseo? –Sonrió iluminando su aniñado rostro lo que provoco que todos sintieran un sentimiento de añoranza –Vamos, niños. –Apuro.

-Ahora no puedes decir eso –Declaro Mascara de Muerte acercándose para pararse a su lado –Ahora eres menor que nosotros –Uso su mano para demostrar la diferencia de estatura.

-Deja, ni siquiera entrabas a la pubertad la última vez que te vi –Le dio un manotazo a la del santo de Cáncer que sonrió –Todos a sus templos, lávense y reúnanse en el coliseo. –Ordeno para sorpresa de los dos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa anterior los jóvenes obedecieron.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto Dokho muy impresionado y asintiendo fascinado.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestiono confundido.

-Que te obedecieran de esa forma… -Aclaro Shion.

-Ah, eso… No sé, siempre me hacían caso cuando eran niños –Aioros se encogió de hombros –Por cierto esa chica es quien creo que es, porque si así es entonces… ¡Wow!

-Si es ella –Aseguro Shion con una ligera sonrisa –Ha crecido mucho.

-Me siento excluido… ¿Quién es ella? –Cuestiono Dokho algo ofuscado.

-Ella es… -Comenzó Aioros.

La mujer pese a su embarazo avanzado caminaba con mucha soltura por las escaleras, su mirada se encontraba lejana observando el tercer templo, detrás de ella Saga quería intercambiar una mirada con su hermano pero este estaba en su mundo al parecer se debatía entre agarrarla del brazo para detenerla o no hacer nada. Finalmente se decidió por la primera opción alargando su mano lo suficiente para tomarla del antebrazo, ella se detuvo pero no se giro.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Kanon. Te las responderé todas pero por favor lleguemos al templo –Le dijo con voz dulce y conciliadora.

-De acuerdo –Fue la respuesta del santo, intercambio una mirada afligida con su hermano antes de seguir bajando.

Japón. Orfanato. 

Saori se encontraba dentro de la pequeña oficina de la casa, discutía amablemente con la señora que dirigía el lugar a diferencia de otros días llevaba un vestido ligeramente más corto, le llegaba hasta la rodillas de un bonito color rosa pastel, mientras tantos sus amigos se encontraban jugando con los pequeños huérfanos, los niños se encontraban muy excitados y emocionados como cada vez que recibían la visita de sus "hermanos mayores" aunque en ese momento ellos querían jugar al futbol con Seiya este se encontraba muy entretenido jugueteando con una niña nueva y muy pequeña, de solo tres años de edad según le dijo Miho, de origen griego y que se había quedado sola pocos días antes, sus padres asesinados por su hermano mayor, un niño apenas menor que él, luego del crimen cometido se quito la vida. La pobre pequeña presencio todo pero según le dijeron su mente bloqueaba el recuerdo y lo único que recordaba era su nombre; Ginsei.

-Ginsei, eres bonita –Le decía con ternura mientras la levantaba en el aire a lo que la niña reía emocionada –Tus cabellos reflejan el sol -Murmuro admirando el corto cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta el hombro del mismo tono que sus ojos.

Los demás niños se acercaron para invitar al muchacho a jugar este les sonrió levantándose y llevándose a la pequeña con él. Al parecer la única secuela que le quedo del trauma era que se negaba a decir palabra. Justo en el momento en el que la dejo en el suelo salió corriendo hacia la joven Kido que venía desde el interior de la casa acompañada de la misma señora con la que estaba antes, Ginsei le abrazo de las piernas con una linda sonrisa.

-Ginsei, dime ¿Seiya se porto bien contigo? –Le pregunto en griego a lo que ella asintió, Saori lo busco con la mirada encontrándolo jugando un partido de futbol con sus hermanos, Ikki apareció segundos después al lado de la muchacha –Ginsei ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Que podrías irte a vivir con nosotros? –Nuevamente asintió por respuesta –Bueno hoy te mudaras a nuestra casa.

La niña dio un grito ahogado de emoción y con gesto de sus manitas pidió ser cargada, Saori enternecida la agarro en brazos permitiéndole que la abrazada por el cuello, Ikki le guardo unos cuantos papeles en el bolso que cargaba antes de irse a jugar con los demás. Las dos niñas se acercaron hasta donde estaba sentada Miho bajo un árbol viendo a los muchachos jugar. Un poco mas entrada la tarde, Miho se retiro a buscar la merienda para todos, los chicos aprovecharon para descansar a la sombra, Seiya se acostó y recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Saori, que se sonrojo ligeramente sin apartarlo todo lo contrario comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ginsei los miro con curiosidad luego camino hasta Shun.

-Hola, pequeña –Le sonrió con dulzura, la nena como el también estaba acostado pero apoyado en el árbol se subió sobre su pecho y alargo sus manos a su cabello plateado – ¿Qué haces?

-Está haciendo lo mismo que hace Saori –Aclaro Hyoga con una sonrisa tendiendo los brazos hacia ella para que se fuera con él –Ven, déjame cargarte. Princesa– Llamo en ruso. La niña se bajo con torpeza de Shun para caminar hacia el rubio.

-¿Nos quedaremos con ella? –Cuestiono Shiryu con curiosidad mirando a Saori.

-Si, Shiryu. Estoy completamente segura de que es ella –Aseguro con absoluta confianza –Es una diosa, no comprendo porque ha decidido reencarnar en esta era, no es algo común en ella.

-Pero tú la conocías de antes, Athena –Seiya tenía los ojos cerrados somnoliento por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo parecía que se fuera a quedar dormido en cualquier momento su respiración se hizo más pausada.

-Durante la Era del Mito, si. Pero desde eso han pasado siglos –Admitió con una sonrisa tierna al verlo así de sumiso.

-¿Y no debemos decirle? –Cuestiono Shun mientras jugueteaba con las manos de la niña.

-No, la criaremos como diosa, pero todavía no debe saber que es la reencarnación de una, quiero que tenga al menos unos años de vida normal –Le acaricio el rostro a la pequeña que le sonrió.

-Te preocupa ¿Cierto, Saori? El hecho de que ella haya reencarnado es señal de algo ¿No es así? –El santo de Fénix se dejo caer de la copa para quedar enfrente de ellos.

-Sí, pero no puedo el qué… Poseidón tomo nuevamente el control de Julián Solo luego de la conversación con mi padre, Zeus. Pero que ella reencarnara. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? –Saori negó con la cabeza ligeramente –No te vayas a quedar dormido, Seiya –Muy tarde el muchacho respiraba profunda y pausadamente.

-Entonces, nos la llevaremos a la Mansión, ¿Qué hay del Santuario? –Pregunto Shun.

-Bueno, le diré a Shion que la criaremos como si fuera mi hija y como diosa –Contesto con sencillez.

-Nosotros seremos tíos –Comento Hyoga con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba a Ginsei sobre su pecho porque había bostezado, la nena se acomodo rápidamente para dormir una siesta, estando tan cómoda como resistirse.

Los demás rieron ante la imagen de Seiya y Ginsei completamente dormidos y acurrucados, en el caso del chico se había puesto de lado en las piernas de Saori y la niña se chupaba el dedo con el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio.

Santuario de Athena. Templo de Géminis, específicamente en las habitaciones privadas.

Los gemelos siguieron a la mujer hasta las habitaciones privadas del tercer templo, no se sorprendieron con la familiaridad con la que se comportaba como si hubiera estado allí millones de veces, Gala aspiro cerrando los ojos por un instante luego dejo escuchar su voz:

-¿Pueden darme un vaso de agua, por favor? –Saga asintió y marcho a la cocina para servírselo regreso en el preciso momento cuando Galatea y Kanon se sentaban uno frente al otro en los muebles de la sala, ambos se veían de una forma especial, aunque la mirada del gemelo menor se concentraba en su estomago hinchado.

-Aquí tienes –Saga le tendió el vaso con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a su hermano.

-¿De quién es…? –Kanon dejo salir las palabras con mucho dolor e irritación, Gala sonrió de medio lado logrando que se enfureciera - ¿¡Quien?

-Serás papá, Kanon -Gala lo soltó tan repentinamente que las palabras que iba a gritar se le atoraron en la garganta la miro sorprendido para luego quedar en blanco dejándose caer sobre el mueble completamente paralizado con la vista perdida, Gala se preocupo bastante por la reacción.

-¿Qué cosa? –Saga estaba todavía más sorprendido si eso era posible que Kanon se había quedado en blanco – ¿Gala, pero que dices?

-¿Es mío? –Cuestiono Kanon recuperando un poco la compostura; es decir, cerrando la boca.

-No, Kanon es de Saga, pero preferí decirte a ti que serás el padre –Respondió sarcástica y con algo de enojo, el aludido frunció el ceño –Claro que es tu hijo, bobo.

-¿Hijo? ¿Es un niño? –La ilusión se hizo presente en el hombre que miro a su hermano aun consternado –Te lo explicare luego –Sintió la mano delicada de la chica tomando su mano derecha y llevarla hasta su vientre donde la poso con delicadeza en uno de los costados presionándola con las dos manos, esperando un segundo y – ¡Ahh! –El grito de sorpresa de su hermano preocupo al gemelo mayor – ¡Se acaba de mover! ¡Acaba de golpear donde tenía mi mano!

-Sí, es muy fuerte –Respondió Gala orgullosa –Ven, tío. ¿Quieres sentir a tu sobrino? –Dudo un poco pero accedió estirándose para tocar el tenso vientre, sus ojos también parpadearon con una inesperada ilusión.

-¡Se siente completamente! –Su emoción se equiparaba a la de los padres –Me van a contar ¿no? -Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo –Por cierto, Gala, ¿Sabes donde esta, Ceridwen? –Lo pregunto como si no le interesara la cosa pero Gala lo miro con seriedad.

-No sé nada de ella desde hace meses, Saga –Le contesto –La última vez que la vi salía del Templo Principal. No me quiso contar nada y unos meses después dijo que iba de misión y que no la esperara de regreso pronto.

-Ya veo… -Musito.

…

**Agradecimientos a: Loly, Kumikoson y a todos los que leen el capitulo. **

**Aclaraciones: **_**Ginsei **_**pertenece a **_**Daga Saar**_**, le he pedido permiso para usar el nombre y las características físicas del personaje si bien su historia no es la misma. Ginsei es la protagonista del fic con su mismo nombre. **

**Cambios igual que antes, nada mas de acentuaciones y alguna que otra cosita. **


	4. Capitulo Cuarto Vinculos

"_**El adolescente es un ser extraño, inocente como un ángel, **_

_**Orgulloso como un príncipe, valiente como un héroe, **_

_**Vanidoso como un pavo real, perezoso como un asno,**_

_**Indomable como un toro, **_

_**Irritable como una damisela."**_

_**Esta Frase no es de mi autoría, si bien lo encontré como de autor anónimo. **_

…

**Capítulo Cuarto. Vínculos. ¿Sangre o Crianza? **

**Japón.**

La dulce Miho había preparado unos panecillos y leche para repartir a los niños y los visitantes que continuaran despiertos, estos se resumían a Saori, Shiryu e Ikki los demás dormían. De pronto y sin previo aviso se escucho un pequeño sonido acompañado de una aparición, delante del grupo se apareció una chica de largos cabellos castaños rojizos que le llegaban a la cadera que inmediatamente se arrodillo, quedando su cara oculta por el cabello que le caía hacia adelante, rápidamente Saori, Miho y Shun que cargaba a una enojada y confundida Ginsei quedaron detrás de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki que se habían interpuesto entre la desconocida y los demás.

-Mi Señora Athenea, le presento mis respetos –Hablo con un tono muy femenino y juvenil –Mi nombre es Keisi –Levanto el rostro para mirar a la diosa y todos pudieron ver sus ojos de color rosa claro y los dos puntitos que se encontraban sobre ellos, la miraron con genuina curiosidad atando cavos.

-¿Keisi, no? –Pregunto Saori adelantándose y colocándose a la altura de los santos entre Hyoga y Shiryu con una sonrisa dulce – ¿Eres Lemuriana?

-Sí, Señora –Se puso de pie lentamente –Soy una descendiente del continente de Mu –Hizo una mueca y sin previo aviso comenzó a sollozar –Lo siento –Se disculpo mientras su llanto iba en aumento, se cubrió el rostro con las manos ocultando sus lagrimas.

-Tranquila –Saori dejo descansar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica que había caído de rodillas al suelo –Llora todo lo que necesites para que puedas contarme luego si lo deseas todo lo que necesites. –La joven Kido se arrodillo a su lado en un consuelo silencioso. Los chicos miraron la escena confundidos y angustiados a ninguno de ellos les agradaba ver a una mujer llorar. Ginsei por su parte miraba la escena con sus ojitos llenos de angustia, toco con su mano derecha el rostro de Shun para llamar su atención, Andrómeda al bajar la vista para observarla noto su preocupación y por lo mismo tomo su manita entre la suya y le dio un beso cariñoso en el dorso.

-Tranquila, Princesa no pasa nada. –Le dijo dulcemente a lo que la niña asintió.

**Santuario de Athenea. **

En el Tercer Templo, Saga comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, como mal tercio de hecho, su hermano y Gala se miraban a los ojos de una forma tan dulce y amorosa que simplemente deseaba apartarse para darles el momento de reencuentro que tanto necesitaban, por lo mismo se levanto con calma y camino hacia la cocina con paso lento justo antes de dejar la sala pudo ver de reojo como Kanon se inclinaba para besarla. Sonrió con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía nostálgico de sus años de niñez y pubertad además de sentirse confundido ante la idea de que su hermano iba a ser padre y por ende él seria tío.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto, Kanon –Musito Gala en lo que se separaron un poco sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente húmedos y todo el cuadro en conjunto conmovió a Kanon, su mano todavía sobre su estomago hinchado, sus labios cálidos luego de encontrarse con los suyos y la dulce mirada que le dedicaba, el corazón se le estrujaba de la emoción y aunque seguramente no podría dormir en la noche que tuviera tiempo de meditar de todo lo ocurrido en ese momento era el hombre más feliz y confundido de la tierra. Cuando Saga volvió Kanon tenía la certeza de que debía tomarse el tiempo de contarle con la mayor cantidad de detalles que pudiera a su hermano.

-De pronto sintieron el cosmos del onceavo guardián atravesar el templo con rapidez desapareciendo en la salida hacia Tauro, los gemelos se dedicaron una mirada confundida antes de encogerse de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Llevaba tiempo sin verlos hacer eso –Gala rio de buena gana de una forma encantadora, ante la mirada de confusión que le dedicaron aclaro –No se dan cuenta pero a veces hacen gestos al mismo tiempo y es muy divertido de ver.

-Claro –Respondieron al unisonó causando más risas de parte de la mujer y de cierto modo eso los ayudo a ambos. Era como una liberación, la verdadera prueba de las segundas oportunidades

En el resto del Santuario la cosa iba de forma tranquila, Shion y Dohko se retiraron a sus templos, los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Las únicas diferencias que ocurrieron fueron en el Templo de Leo y la rápida desaparición de Acuario del territorio de las doce casas.

En Leo su guardián se había llevado un sorpresa al ver a Marín apoyada contra una de las columnas de la entrada, no dijeron nada y ambos caminaron en silencio a las habitaciones privadas del templo, en un acuerdo silencioso él entro a bañarse primero y al salir le dejo una camisa sobre la cama de la habitación, saliendo cabizbajo para sentarse en el mueble de la salita.

Aioria meditaba bastante deprimido con todo lo ocurrido, no sabía exactamente como se sentía ¿estaba molesto o triste? ¿Avergonzado u orgulloso? Estaba tan confundido y la sola presencia de Marín a unos pasos de él no le ayudaba mucho. De pronto causando un gran sobresalto en el hombre, este pudo sentir las manos de la amazona colarse hacia su pecho desde su espalda y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió un beso sobre su cuello, sus mejillas se marcaron de un rojo tan intenso como las hebras de cabello femenino que caían sobre su piel.

-¿Marín? -Quiso girarse para verla unos segundo después de que se le disparan los latidos del corazón cayó en cuenta de que ella no tenia su máscara puesta; es decir, no pudo haber sentido sus labios cálidos cuando los de la lamina de metal eran fríos.

-No te voltees, por favor –Le pidió en un tono amable y arrullador –Solo quiero que hablemos ¿sí?

-Pero, Marín ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? –Cuestiono sumamente dolido pero respetando su deseo lo que si se permitió hacer fue buscar y entrelazar sus manos con las de ella.

-Lo sé, Aioria, pero necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo, es todo –Le aseguro volviendo a besar la piel de su cuello y riendo quedamente al ver la respuesta del cuerpo del hombre.

-No seas mala, es injusto, yo no puedo besarte –Su tono de reproche también estaba cargado con amargura. Marín se dio cuenta y libero sus manos del agarre de las suyas luego procedió a darle un mensaje en los hombros, Aioria no dejaba de sorprenderse pero al instante intento relajarse para disfrutar de la atención que le estaban regalando.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso en las escaleras? –Le pregunto de forma condescendiente siento como automáticamente sus músculos volvían a tensarse –Si no quiere contarme sabes que no te lo estoy exigiendo.

-Lo sé –Le agarro Aioria –Si quiero contarte siempre te he contado todo es solo que no se qué es lo que sucedió, ni yo me entiendo, no me reconozco pero al mismo tiempo se que este soy yo. –Se inclino hacia adelante dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas. Marín se conmovió al verlo en ese estado y aunque no se sentía preparada para la decisión que tenía que tomar la circunstancias la hicieron actuar por impulso y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba separando las manos del santo para poder verle el rostro, la imagen hizo que su corazón se contrajera de pesar, los ojos esmeraldas de Leo estaban llenos de tristeza, soledad y confusión además de la húmeda capa que los cubría al instante también mostraron la sorpresa de ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba delante suyo, sin la máscara que de cierta forma tanto odiaba. Su cabello rojizo enmarcaba un bonito rostro en forma de corazón, unos labios delgados y unos ojos de color aguamarina que lo hipnotizaron inmediatamente, su boca se abrió ligeramente y un marcado sonrojo se marco en las mejillas de ella.

-Marín –La sorpresa que dejo traslucir su voz se quedo en un murmullo porque inmediatamente ella se acerco para besarlo, no era un beso de pasión sino mas uno de necesidad, porque ambos lo necesitaban, _se necesitaban _el uno al otro. Por esa razón ambos permitieron que fuera algo lento, corto y muy dulce. Cuando se separaron, Aioria tomo el rostro de Marín entre sus manos masculinas, le acaricio cada centímetro de su piel y sonrió sinceramente.

-Te a… -Un dedo se poso sobre sus labios.

-No, Aioria. Ahorita no, cuando no haya nada de por medio, ni presiones ni malos entendidos, ni tristeza –Marín se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla –Sabes mi respuesta y yo se la tuya, pero quiero escucharla cuando seamos solos tu yo en la mente del otro, sin preocupaciones ajenas. –Él asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa sincera.

Camus se encontraba caminando en los terrenos del Santuario por un camino algo alejado de las doce casas, seguía ataviado con su armadura de oro y además sucio del liquido viscoso, sinceramente no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, lo tenia de mal humor. Unos minutos después se encontraba en una zona solitaria donde se encontraba un pequeño lago, sentada en la orilla había una muchacha de cabellos rubios largos hasta la cintura que al escuchar sus pasos se puso de pie en posición de lucha. Su mirada de color azul se mostraba agresiva con el intruso pero esta cambio al percatarse y reconocer a quien tenía delante, su boca se abrió en una "o" perfecta e inmediatamente corrió hacia él con la clara intención de abrazarlo pero justo antes de hacerlo el olor la espanto y se detuvo de golpe.

-Apestas, Camus -Se quejo en un tono bastante infantil cosa que contrastaba bastante con su cuerpo de adolescente, su cabello de un rubio oscuro le caía sobre la espalda y sus ojos azules lo miraban alegre, sus manos blancas y llenas de cortadas cubrían su nariz y boca, no llevaba mascara– ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Ah, las consecuencias de unos santos aburridos –Respondió simplemente y la muchacha se puso a reír – ¿Como estas, Aricia?

-¿Milo y Aioria? –Pregunto divertida pero al ver la negación del santo se mostro confundida -¿No, de veras? Qué raro. Bueno estoy como puedo estar, estaba preocupada porque ninguno de los tres ha venido a verme.

-Lo siento, las cosas no están muy bien –Le contesto de la forma más amable que pudo.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Quieres bañarte? No es que sea el mejor lugar pero… ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto alarmada al ver que la armadura se había separado de su dueño y se había re ensamblado a su lado y este se quitaba la camisa dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho consiguiendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro y tirando de lado la bolsa con ropa limpia que traiga bajo el brazo.

-Me quito la ropa para bañarme como dijiste –Le informo muy tranquilamente aunque tenía una mirada muy divertida en sus ojos –Igual que cuando éramos niños ¿no?

-¡No! Camus ya no eres un niño –Exclamo avergonzada y se giro para darle la espalda –Además solo tengo dieciséis años sigo siendo más pequeña que ustedes.

-Antes no te importaba –Declaro Camus, una vez que pudo escuchar el sonido del agua se dio la vuelta y solo pudo observar su cabello azul caer libremente sobre el borde del lago.

-Antes, Camus, yo tenía solo seis años y ustedes diez, no había diferencia entre nosotros –Se acerco hasta quedar a su espalda – ¿Te lavo el cabello? Lo tienes horrendo.

-Si gustas –Camus se dejo hacer por las manos de la chica que se apresuraron a echarle champú a su cabellera y ha restregar con cuidado – ¿Que te ha pasado en las manos?

-Me he lastimado en un combate con Shaina –Vacio un envase lleno de agua para enjuagar el jabón – ¿Que ha pasado con Milo? Él tampoco ha venido a verme –Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro –Ya termine me daré la vuelta para que termines de bañarte.

-Milo me odia y no puedo culparlo –Le conto Acuario intentando restarle importancia con su tono de voz monótono –Esta comportándose como un _Enfant _no entiende o no se ha parado a pensar en lo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros en…

-¿La invasión al Santuario? –Completo la chica y ante el mudo silencio de sorpresa del hombre decidió aclararse–Es un Santuario grande los chismes viajan rápido, si supe todo lo que ocurrió Camus y no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, cuando me entere que Athenea había muerto bueno pensé que todo había llegado muy lejos, pero luego cuando todos volvieron a la vida… -Dejo que su mano se fuera hacia atrás y se enredara en los cabellos azules –Y supe que estabas entre ellos, entendí que no debió haber sido algo grave. Si la mismísima Athenea te perdono… ¿Por qué no lo haría yo? No soy más que una amazona sin armadura.

-No te denigres de esa forma, Ria –Camus se sentía mejor como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima –Dudo mucho que Milo lo vea desde tu punto de vista es bastante más rencoroso y testarudo que tu. Tendrías una armadura si quisieras.

-Ya, bueno Shaina me mataría primero –Se rio con un tono cantarín muy entusiasta –Me alegro de que hayas venido a mí, Acuario.

-Pero preferirías que fuera Milo ¿no? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona que ella alcanzo a ver porque justo cuando se giro para replicar completamente sonrojada él también se había volteado y quedado de frente a ella –Tranquila no te molestare con eso, se buena y pásame mi ropa.

-Eres malo, Camus. –Bufo mientras le tiraba más cerca la bolsa con sus pertenencias y se alejaba algunos pasos para darle su espacio para cambiarse – ¿Quieres recuperarlo no?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le cuestiono acercándose con solo el pantalón puesto y la camisa limpia en las manos, la chica lo miro con sincera curiosidad teniendo que levantar el rostro.

-A tu amigo, a Milo –Le aclaro a lo que él torció los ojos – ¿Sabes algo Camus? Dices que no has cambiado pero más de veinte centímetros de diferencia de estatura es _un_ cambio.

-Es que tú te quedaste pequeña –Invoco a la armadura que respondió cubriendo su cuerpo – ¿Quieres venir conmigo al coliseo? Sagitario espera que conversando todos juntos podamos limpiar las _asperezas _entre nosotros.

-¿Ir, yo? ¿A una reunión de Santos de Oro? –Pregunto completamente sorprendida -¿En serio? –Camus asintió y ella dio un gritico de emoción –Claro que te acompañaría, Señor Camus de Acuario –Lo tomo del brazo con un gesto tierno al que el hombre correspondió con una sonrisa sincera –Quiero que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo como cuando éramos niños. –Camus asintió dándole a entender que guardaba el mismo deseo; en ese momento fue que se fijo en las ropas que llevaba la chica una bermuda de color marrón toda raída y una camisa de color azul que le quedaba bastante grande.

-Necesitas ropa nueva –Declaro el hombre con un tono de reproche muy curioso.

-¿Lo dices por mi ropa de hoy? -Cuestiono comenzando a dar pasos grandes como si estuviera jugando a seguir unas marcas en el piso –No pienso usar mi ropa buena cuando Shaina anda de humor de perros y disfruta desquitándose conmigo. –De reojo lo vio fruncir el ceño y se rio con gracia –Ya sé lo que estas pensando, Cam. Pero si se defenderme sola.

-Como digas –Fue la ultimo que dijo.

Estaban entre los últimos en llegar al Coliseo, vieron al santo de Sagitario estar de pie en medio del campo de entrenamiento, se había vestido con un pantalón color marrón oscuro y una camisa de un tono azul rey, no llevaba puesta su armadura dorada que estaba ensamblada a su lado y una tira de color rojo amarrada en su cabeza adornaba su cabello. Mostraba una sonrisa bastante amplia al verlo llegar, Acuario paso su vista del joven a las gradas donde descubrió que en un lado estaban sentados Milo y Aioria hablando en voz baja, hacia la derecha de Aioros, unos escalones más arriba estaba la Amazona de Águila, al lado de los santos estaban los guardianes de las primera, segunda y sexta casa, a la derecha de esto e izquierda de Sagitario estaban Capricornio, con un semblante sereno y dos escaleras más arriba se encontraban Cáncer y Piscis silenciosamente, solo faltaban los gemelos y los antiguos maestros.

-¿Señor Aioros? –Cuestiono muy sorprendida la muchacha separándose del santo para acercarse corriendo al castaño que entrecerró sus ojos ante el respeto con él que lo trataba pero luego solo se abrieron de sorpresa en lo que sintió sus brazos rodearlo y regalarle un abrazo – ¡Señor Aioros no ha cambiado en nada! Al menos que yo recuerde.

-¿Pequeña Aricia? –La chica asintió –No puedo decir lo mismo, niña. -Le revolvió el cabello en una caricia dulce –Has crecido mucho en estos años.

-Pero… –Aricia vacilo un momento pensativa –Esto… ¿Ahora soy mayor que usted?

-Naci antes que tu –Le contesto con lógica.

-Sí, pero murió y volvió a nacer con la misma edad que cuando murió entonces es como si no hubiera muerto pero sí y de nuevo tiene catorce años ¿no? Y yo tengo dieciséis soy mayor que usted en edad, pero si nació antes entonces –Aioros la callo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios algo asfixiado por la cantidad de palabras que había dicho sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

-Puedes tomarlo como desees, niña. –La separa de su lado y le sonrió nuevamente –Eres bienvenida a acompañarnos, amazona –Lo ultimo hizo que un bonito color rosado pintara las mejillas de la chica que asintió avergonzada.

-¿Aricia? –Esta vez era el Santo de Escorpio el que la llamaba con un tono incrédulo para sorpresa y decepción del chico esta solo lo saludo con la mano y regreso con Camus que ya se ubicaba al lado de Shura – ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Cuestiono dolido al santo de Leo.

-¿Irse con Acuario? No lo sé, quizás no sabe que hizo –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Qué ella no lo sabe? _Ella _¿hablamos de la misma, Aricia? –Dijo incrédulo y con un tono de voz que le robo una risa divertida a su amigo.

-Milo, si lo dices así la haces parecer una chismosa –Milo lo miro pensativo un segundo después también sonrió y asintió de acuerdo –Para ella, Acuario y tu eran los mejores amigos que podía tener, sus "hermanos mayores" ¿no? Siempre ha sido muy bondadosa, torpe, cabeza dura e infantil pero nunca ha sido rencorosa y sabe escuchar…

-Escuchar –Escorpio repitió la última palabra con cierta duda pero antes de agregar algo más la atención de todos se desvió hacia la entrada del coliseo por donde venían caminado los antiguos maestros, los gemelos y la mujer que estaba entre ambos con una expresión enojada e indignada en su rostro discutía sin cesar con ambos hermanos y estos solo atinaban a reírse o a responder a medias. Sintieron un movimiento, Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita habían descendido algunos escalones para sentarse en los inferiores más cerca del suelo.

-Les digo que estoy embarazada no invalida ni discapacitada, puedo moverme ¿lo ven? Un pie delante de otro, no necesito que me agarren conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano ¡Suéltame, Kanon! ¡Suéltame, Saga! –Se soltaba de forma brusca de ambos hombres que se mantenían próximos a ella, pero según los espectadores desde la grada la mujer tenía razón, se movía con una gracia y un orgullo equiparable a la de los dos hombres que insistían en sostenerla.

-¿Aioros? ¡Vaya que no has cambiado nada! Debería sentirme vieja ahora que eres más joven que yo ¿no? –Pregunto bromeando con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Ves como da vueltas la vida? Antes me echabas en cara el ser más joven que yo y solo por unos años menos –Se acero para poner su mano sobre la barriga ante la atenta mirada de todos – ¿Como están? –Aioros era una persona muy optimista y de personalidad alegre por lo que todo lo que consideraba una buena noticia tenia efectos estimulantes en su persona.

-Muy bien, solo que papá y tío no entienden que mamá no está invalida –Refunfuño luego se separo de los tres y se acerco a las gradas mirando con atención a dos caballeros -¿Anthony, Lulú?

-No me llames así –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Cómo están, chicos? Supongo que ya no hay confusiones ¿no? –Mascara de Muerte comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y por su parte el santo de Piscis se sonrojo intensamente ante la sorpresa de todos.

-No, ninguna. Galatea –Respondió muy educadamente Afrodita sorprendiendo a un mas a los demás de que ni siquiera usara su tono orgulloso sino uno amable y condescendiente sin mencionar que el marcado de sus mejillas seguía presente.

-Me alegro, nene –Le contesto los demás hombres no pudieron contener una carcajada ante la cara de tormento que tenía en ese momento el doceavo guardián –Ya no te avergonzare mas te lo prometo –Gala subió con ayuda (ahora si de buena gana) de Kanon y se sentó junto a Afrodita luego se inclino para susurrarle un quedo –Lo siento –El aludido solo se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisas, después hizo crecer una hermosa rosa blanca en sus manos.

-Para ti y tu primogénito –Dijo mientras le tendía la flor y ella la tomaba entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias –Gala le guiño un ojo y se recargo en Kanon estaba cansada pero su orgullo se negaba a demostrarlo se fijo con curiosidad en las dos únicas mujeres aparte de ella que estaban presentes, más arriba pudo reconocer a la niña japonesa que llegara años atrás llorando por la separación de su hermano, sino mal recordaba su nombre era Marín y había ganado el derecho de ser la Amazona de Plata de Águila, sonrió con orgullo, más abajo pudo reconocer la cabellera rubia oscura y la vocecita infantil e irritante de cierta chica. Aricia había sido una niña nacida en el Santuario, hija de una amazona algo joven y cuyo padre siempre se negó a nombrar, la nena había sido criada desde pequeña para convertirse en una amazona pero su terquedad innata la hacía bastante problemática y por su completa negación al uso de la máscara había perdido el derecho a su armadura aunque era una chica muy poderosa y bien entrenada para la batalla. "No quiero usar eso porque lo que este mundo necesita es amor" Las palabras que siempre decía cuando alguna intentaba convencerla de que la usara vino a la mente de Galatea en ese momento y sonrió para sus adentros mientras se acariciaba el vientre, solo tenía cuatro años la primera vez que recito las palabras, una pureza e inocencia siempre la acompañaba desde su niñez y parecía conservarlas aun en su adolescencia.

-Bueno me alegra ver que todos han venido –Comenzó Aioros mientras que Shion y Dohko se paraban a sus espaldas –Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Les debo una disculpa a la mayor parte de ustedes y un perdón a otros –Sus palabras sorprendieron mucho a los presentes aunque algunos ya se lo esperaban otros no –Comenzando con todos a los que deje siendo niños les pido disculpas por haberlos abandonado por las circunstancias en las que se desenvolvieron las cosas, nunca guarde el deseo de abandonarlos a su suerte, a ninguno –Puntualizo recorriéndolos con la mirada –Lamento mucho todo lo que les haya sucedido a causa de mi muerte. –Miro pícaramente hacia donde estaban los "traidores" –A dos de ustedes les debo un perdón ¿no? Aunque la verdad es que ninguno fue culpable delo que ocurrió, lo digo por ambos.

-Yo no creo que deberías perdonarlo así sin más –Intervino Milo con los brazos cruzados y una actitud desdeñosa con los demás.

-Tiene razón, hermano. Uno fue quien mato al Maestro Shion y quien ordeno que te mataran y el otro fue el brazo ejecutor –Dijo Aioria apoyando al otro santo con amargura y rencor.

-Aioria yo… -Comenzó Shura con toda la intención de disculparse, no tenia deseos de justificarse pero saberse odiado por algo que había sido injusto desde sus inicios le causaba malestar pero Aioros lo detuvo poniendo su mano en alto para pedirle silencio.

-¿Alguna vez me odiaron; Milo, Aioria? –Cuestiono para los demás tranquilamente aunque en su interior se encontraba muy confuso y temeroso por la respuestas, ambos hombres estaban en su derecho de hacerlo –Que su respuesta sea de corazón y sincera, acorde el rango que llevan.

-Si -Susurraron al unisonó y los tres sintieron que una parte de sí mismos se rompía, Aioros se sentía tal vez decepcionado pero no podía culparlos.

-¿Y luego de que se enteraron de la verdad les fue fácil dejar de odiarme? –Cuestiono de nuevo aunque Saga y Shion se daban cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo difícil ser quien llevara las riendas de la reunión, Shion estaba dispuesto a tomar su lugar cuando de reojo vio a Saga negar casi imperceptiblemente.

-Espera, Shion, deja que el muchacho lo intente, esta también es una de sus sombras -Le susurro Dohko mientras veían como Milo y Aioria se quedaban pensativos.

-Sí, lo fue –Respondió Camus consiguiendo que todas las miradas se desviaran a su persona –Fue fácil olvidar el odio porque aquello por lo que te odiábamos nunca fue cierto, genuinamente tus acciones eran todo lo contrario y por eso fue fácil, salvaste a la niña Athenea de morir como un héroe.

-Con la misma facilidad cambio la forma en que pensábamos de Shura –Intervino a su vez Shaka –La percepción de Aioros cambio a la de un héroe tomando el lugar que antes tenía Capricornio por haber sido el "asesino del traidor". Lo que quiero decirles caballeros es que podemos cambiar con relativa facilidad lo que pensamos y sentimos hacia una persona al momento en que nos cambian los hechos y la historia. Shura era un héroe, Aioros un traidor. Aioros es un héroe, Shura un traidor.

Los mayores sonrieron de forma orgullosa al escuchar las palabras del rubio que en su inmensa tranquilidad había expresado con un toda firmeza, los demás santos contemporáneos a Virgo lo miraron durante largo rato sopesando sus palabras pero quien lo veía con mas agradecimiento era Shura de Capricornio, era obvio que Shaka no le guardaba rencor o al menos eso había entendido, necesitaba creer que al menos él lo perdonaba.

-No es lo mismo –Dijo Milo en voz baja –Yo no odio a Shura por lo ocurrido con Aioros –Este lo miro sorprendido –No lo tolero dentro del Santuario ni compartiendo nuestro mismo rango por lo que hizo durante la Guerra contra Hades. ¡Asesino a Shaka!

-Caballero, yo decidí la forma en la que quería morir, Saga y los demás solo me siguieron la corriente y cumplieron mi deseo –Shaka abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirar a Escorpio que lo veía entre una mezcla de perturbación, enojo y confusión.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Shaka? –Bufo volviéndose hacia él de pie. Aiora lo tomo del brazo pero este solo se sacudió para soltarse.

-Yo deseaba morir, Milo. Si lo hacía podía acompañar a la Princesa Athenea en el Inframundo –Le contesto con amabilidad –No hay rencor, ni odio, ni siquiera enojo, porque fue algo que yo mismo provoque intencionalmente. –Shaka se giro dándole la espalda a Milo para observar a los tres ejecutores de su muerte –El que debería disculparse soy yo. No tome en cuenta lo que podía causarles el tener que asesinarme, no pensé en sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué? –Grito el octavo guardián muy enojado y sobre todo confundido, se sentía traicionado por todos y esa sensación no le gustaba. Busco con la mirada a Camus pero aunque este se la sostuvo no había sentimiento alguno en ellos.

-No creo que sea así, Virgo –Hablo por primera vez Saga –Aunque tu hayas decidido o no provocar lo ocurrido en tu templo, eso nunca restara culpabilidad a nuestros actos, el que existiera un beneficio en el hecho de tu muerte no era una justificación para que esta sucediera.

-Nos llevaste al extremo, Virgo –Fue todo lo que comento Camus –Nunca deseamos tu muerte, ni traicionar al Santuario. Era la única forma que teníamos de ayudar en la Guerra –Su porte elegante y arrogante no se vio afectado en ningún momento pero sus palabras parecían ser un detonante.

-¡Pelearon de forma injusta! ¡Los tres contra Shaka! –Exclamo exasperado.

-Usaron una exclamación de Athenea en su contra –Apunto Aioria también poniéndose de pie.

-Esperen un momento –Intervino de pronto Kanon poniéndose de pie junto a su hermano con una mano levantada –Estoy seguro que como los niños que son llegaran a los golpes en cualquier momento, ya que no podrán contenerse y explotaran como los críos que son –Aioros, Shion y Dohko se alarmaron al escuchar sus palabras porque en ese preciso instante las manos de Milo y Aioria temblaban de rabia, Shaka arqueo una ceja y Mu y Aldebarán que habían permanecido en silencio también se incorporaron –Por eso Gala me parece que este ya no es lugar para ti –Le tendió una mano caballerosa que la mujer miro con un mohín en sus labios.

-Vamos, Galatea. Hazle caso a Kanon y regresa con él al Tercer Templo –Apoyo Saga a su hermano con su rostro serio. La muchacha obedeció y se incorporo con ayuda del santo de Géminis que sonrió con satisfacción al ayudarla a descender los escalones de la grada para luego abandonar el coliseo, Saga los siguió con la mirada mientras que al mismo tiempo un instinto protector se instalaba en su ser, deseaba que su familia más cercana estuviera a salvo y ver a Kanon y Galatea dejar la arena lo hacía sentir más tranquilo; claro nunca admitiría eso delante de esos dos orgullosos –Ahora sí, Milo, ¿Qué venganza deseas?

-Saga –Llamo Shion quien sentía que la situación ya se les estaba yendo de las manos con demasiada facilidad.

-Estas comportándote como un niño tonto e irreflexivo, Milo. No has escuchado en serio ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos dicho en todo este tiempo, no has atendido a las palabras del Patriarca, de Shaka o del mismo Aioros –Le dije en francés liberando toda la aprensión que guardaba dentro de sí –Eres un idiota.

-¡Aguja Escarlata! –Grito Milo lanzando su ataque contra Camus, no era su forma de ser ni su principio atacar a un oponente que no estaba en posición de lucha pero se sentía tan desesperado y superado por los sentimientos que lo inundaban que no pudo evitarlo pero miro con horror cuando la chica rubia se puso delante de Acuario para protegerlo con su cuerpo, aguanto la respiración y soltó todo el aire que había retenido de golpe (al mismo tiempo que Aioria) al instante en que Camus se aparto con ella de la trayectoria del ataque.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –Le grito el francés a la muchacha sacudiéndola ligeramente muy molesto por su intervención – ¡Responde, Aricia! –Los demás inspiraron con alivio.

-¡No quiero que peleen entre ustedes! ¡Somos amigos, los cuatro, lo somos! –Grito en lo que dejo de sentir las sacudidas que le provocaba su amigo –No iba a dejar que Milo te ataque cuando se que luego lo lamentara.

-¡No lo iba a lamentar! –Respondió en voz alta Milo –No debiste meterte en medio, Aricia.

-Si lo ibas hacer –Hablo Aldebarán por fin –Camus y tú siempre han sido los mejores amigos, no importa cuánto hables de labios para fuera pero en algún momento lo lamentaras en tu corazón.

-Camus, me parece que lo mejor es que la chica se vaya –Indico Mu con amabilidad –Se que tu intención es ayudar pero si llegas a salir herida por algún ataque lanzado por alguno de ellos dos solo empeoraras las cosas –Aricia hizo un mohín desde su lugar a espaldas de Camus.

-Me quedare si el Señor Aioros y su Excelencia me lo permiten –Musito mirando directamente al Santo de Sagitario.

-Me parece que Mu tiene razón pequeña –Dijo Shion acercándose más a las gradas.

-Pero, Señor. –Intento debatir.

-Vete, Ria –Le dijo Camus con el tono más autoritario que le fue posible.

Aricia miro a los hermanos de cabellos castaños en busca de apoyo pero no encontró nada en sus ojos, se removió inquieta y enojada hasta asentir sumisa, se puso en puntas de pie para besar la mejilla de Camus y a continuación sorteo a los caballeros que se encontraban en medio (Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán) hasta llegar a estar de frente de Milo y Aioria, los miro severamente a ambos con sus ojos azules y a continuación repitió la misma acción hecha con Acuario, primero con Aioria y luego con Milo a este último le susurro unas palabras al oído.

-"Nos juramos lealtad y fidelidad, en las buenas y en las malas, bajo la protección de Athenea seremos amigos eternamente" –Luego simplemente se alejo corriendo. Milo la siguió con la mirada muy trastornado.

-Bien, Milo arreglemos las cosas como hombres que somos–Le dijo Camus con arrogancia mientras lo encaraba de frente.

-¡No y no! –Intervino Shion rápidamente –Les prohíbo a todos los santos de Oro el usar sus poderes contra alguno de sus compañeros. Vamos arreglar esto nada mas con palabras lo menos que necesita el Santuario es más violencia. Quiero que todos se marchen a sus templos para que puedan pensar con calma. No quiero que salgan de sus casas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario por lo que queda de día. Espero que podamos partir mañana a Japón como lo solicito la Princesa Athenea y que sean capaces de comportarse correctamente en su presencia. –Inspiro el aire con cansancio tratando de pensar con claridad todos lo miraron sorprendido durante un instante –Cierto que no se los había podido comunicar, la Princesa Athenea quiere que pasemos algunos días en su casa en Japón y antes de que repliquen la decisión ya ha sido tomada y partiremos mañana. –Algunos intentaron dar a conocer su opinión pero la mirada severa del Patriarca los hizo desistir –Mis niños, los recibí a cada uno de ustedes el día que llegaron desde sus hogares, muchos de ustedes eran tímidos y retraídos, otros eran muy confiados y valientes pero cada uno se esforzó para conseguir sus objetivos, desarrollándose como guerreros y como hombres en el camino. El rencor, la rabia y el enojo no debe formar parte de sus corazones, delante de mi veo a los protectores de la tierra y de la Diosa Athenea, hombres justos, nobles, valientes, honorables y muy orgullosos, deben luchar ahora por librarse de esa oscuridad, ese arrepentimiento que mancha sus almas. –Sonrió porque sabía que lo siguiente que diría sería capaz de herir en su orgullo a los santos –Les invito a todos a observar a los niños de bronce –Algunas cejas se alzaron con duda –Son muy parecidos a lo que fueron ustedes una vez, llenos de juventud, esperanza, inocencia e ingenuidad, valentía, honor y amor por la vida. Siempre mirando al futuro con ojos llenos de luz –Aries, Tauro y Virgo asintieron coincidiendo con el Patriarca –Deseo de todo corazón hijos míos que la oscuridad de sus miradas se disipe y recuperen esa hermosa alegría que siempre ha existido en ustedes. El Santuario necesita a su Elite Dorada, los Santos Divinos de Bronce apenas son unos niños, necesitan de los mayores para completar su educación, son muy atolondrados e infantiles como para ponerles el peso del futuro y la reconstrucción sobre sus hombros.

-Pero son los herederos de cinco armaduras de oro –Intervino Saga.

-Así es, podríamos decir que las armaduras de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario ya tiene herederos pero que las armaduras los acepten como tal no quiere decir que estén listos para convertirse en Santos de Oro, ellos nacieron para vestir los ropajes de bronce y eso hicieron que hayan sido capaz de evolucionar tanto de nivel es una excepción no una regla –Contesto Shion con una sonrisa muy orgullosa –Ellos no nacieron para ser Santos de Oro las estrellas no los marcaron como tal fue el destino y la vida que han llevado lo que cambio su futuro.

-Es por eso que necesitamos que todo lo que sucede con ustedes se resuelva correctamente, muchos de ustedes son figuras importantes en la vida de los niños, ellos los admiran y les hace falta su guía, nuestro deber de maestros no ha terminado y apenas ha comenzado una nueva etapa –Dohko intercambio una mirada con Acuario que parpadeo una vez en señal de afirmación –Quiero que piensen todos muy bien lo que ha sucedido hoy, desde el principio y hasta este momento.

-¡Esto es demasiado complicado! Era más fácil en los Campos Elíseos –Aioros se había llevado una mano al rostro tapándose la mitad de este mientras miraba al cielo.

-¡Hermano! –Grito Aioria sumamente preocupado aunque también estaba triste y decepcionado ¿o mejor dicho se sentía culpable?

-¿Ah? –Sagitario lo miro confundido sin comprender el tono de su voz -¿Qué sucede? –Todos lo miraron con impaciencia –Ah, no lo decía por nada malo. Es solo que hay tantas cosas entre ustedes que no entiendo que me siento ligeramente excluido –Aclaro con una sonrisa pero sus palabras solo tuvieron el efecto contrario porque en lugar de tranquilizarlos solo había logrado afligirlos más –No se pongan así que tampoco lo decía en ese sentido…

-Mejor no digas mas, Aioros, intentando arreglar solo lo has empeorado –Aconsejo Saga tranquilamente sin esperar que otro santo lo tomara a mal.

-¡No le ordenes que hacer a mi hermano! –Grito Aioria con indignación pero antes de que se dejara llevar por sus emociones las delicadas manos de Marín lo detuvieron tomándolo del brazo, el chico la miro muy confundido e irritado.

-Basta, Aioria solo estas lastimando a tu hermano con tu comportamiento –Le dijo la Amazona con un tono severo e inflexible, el mismo tono que usaba para regañar a Pegaso en sus años de aprendiz, eso solo consiguió que Leo se sintiera avergonzado y aun mas indignado pero cuando miro la decepción y la preocupación en los ojos azules de su hermano, reprimió sus sentimientos y bajo los hombros en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo –Acepto.

Los santos fueron dejando las gradas en un silencio tenso, el primero en retirarse fue Milo que paso justo al lado de Camus enfrentándose con las miradas, Aioria fue el segundo en irse acompañado de Marín, Saga bajo y se acerco hasta el trió que se encontraba en la arena luego de que los demás se fuera. Mu también se acerco.

-Esto no se podrá solucionar bien, Maestro –Comento dirigiéndose a Shion con mucho respeto como si los años no hubieran pasado, el Patriarca lo miro con afecto y revolvió sus cabellos lilas.

-Todo se resolverá, Mu. Tarde o temprano –Fue lo que respondió –Hiciste un buen intento, Aioros.

-Me apena saber que no fue suficiente –Se encogió de hombros afligido.

-No es que no haya sido suficiente sino que el dolor es más grande –Rectifico Saga colocando una mano en su hombro en apoyo –Milo y Aioria se han visto muy afectados en distintos niveles y aspectos, necesitan más tiempo y no que los estemos presionando, en el caso de Cáncer y Piscis no guardaban una relación estrecha con nadie más que no fuera el otro, Acuario debe resentir mucho el comportamiento de Escorpio y Shura siempre se ha sentido culpable por lo ocurrido contigo. –Géminis medito un momento y luego miro a Shion y a Aioros –Ustedes fueron capaz de perdonar mis acciones al igual que Kanon, no fui inocente de lo que haya ocurrido por más que insistan en verlo de esa forma.

-¿De qué hablas, Saga? –Pregunto Mu educadamente y con mucha curiosidad –Hasta donde tengo entendido fuiste posesionado por Ares durante todos estos años ¿no?

-Sí, así es –Saga asintió –Pero hubo épocas donde estaba lo bastante consiente como para intentar liberarme pero nunca pude hacer nada y por eso mismo soy igual de culpable que Ares de todo lo que ocurrió _"Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada."_

-No es lo mismo, Saga. Hijo mío liberarte de una posesión de un Dios no es tan fácil o trivial como lo quieres hacer parecer, es bastante más complicado y complejo de lo que puedes imaginarte.

-Además protegiste a la principal arma del ejercito de Athenea –Dohko sonrió con alivio.

-¿De qué habla? –Cuestionaron confundidos Mu y Saga al mismo tiempo.

-Seiya de Pegaso –Puntualizo Shion sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Dohko –El muchacho es muy importante en el desenvolvimiento de las Guerras Santas. Pudiste mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Pegaso es muy importante? –Cuestiono Mu muy curioso –Seiya es un gran guerrero y ha sido la clave en esta guerra pero…

-Todos los santos de Pegaso son reencarnaciones de una misma persona, en las Guerras Santas de la Era del Mito su actuación fue decisiva para la victoria de nuestra Diosa. –Explico Dohko con aire orgulloso –Seiya es la reencarnación del anterior Santo de Pegaso y mi aprendiz, Tenma. Y por lo tanto del Santo Original.

-¿Es decir; Maestro, que el Santo de Pegaso es uno solo? –Pregunto Mu sorprendido –Pensé que las almas elegidas para formar la Orden de Athenea eran diferentes en cada generación.

-No, las reencarnaciones no son siempre las mismas, excepto en casos muy especiales como el Santo de Pegaso, cuya alma reencarna una y otra vez acompañando a Athenea, en los demás son las almas de los primeros combatientes que acudieron al llamado de nuestra Diosa en la Era Mitológica, existieron en esa época al menos seis generaciones dada la alta mortalidad en la guerra era necesario reemplazar a los que fallecían lo antes posible y cada vez que un alma era completamente destruida o alcanzaba a entrar en los Campos Elíseos otra la sustituía de forma que luego de las primeras guerras la Orden siempre ha estado conformada de las reencarnaciones de los antiguos caballeros y cada cierto tiempo aparecen almas nuevas, aunque no todos de una misma generación, hay coincidencias pero generalmente están entre mezcladas. Por darte un ejemplo, pequeño, solo Aries y Libra fuimos capaces de sobrevivir a la anterior Guerra Santa, en este caso yo tome el lugar de Patriarca y la Armadura de Aries necesitaba de un heredero, yo soy la reencarnación del anterior Aries pero tú, Mu eres un alma nueva, y si te fijas como Dohko sigue siendo el guardián de Libra no había nacido el Santo que lo sustituiría.

-Pero, Dragón… -Comenzó a decir Mu mientras que Aioros se encontraba muy al pendiente de toda la información que estaban soltando ambos maestros.

-Shiryu nació para ser el Santo de Bronce de Dragón –Refirió con una sonrisa orgullosa –Todos los niños de bronce como bien dijo Shion nacieron para la armadura que consiguieron alcanzar.

-La cuestión de que hayan sido capaces de _evolucionar _para llegar al rango de un Santo de Oro es otra cosa –Continuo Shion –En cada guerra hay una sorpresa nueva ¿no te parece, Dohko?

-Sí, cada una es diferente a la anterior –Respondió –Y esta ha estado llena de muchas sorpresas.

-Pero hay cosas que se repiten ¿verdad, Maestro? –Le pregunto Saga con el rostro serio.

-Sí, hay situaciones que se repiten en cada generación, por ejemplo que en Géminis siempre sean gemelos, que Piscis siempre sea reconocido como el santo más hermoso en la Orden de Athenea, la camarería entre Acuario y Escorpio. La soledad e inocencia del guardián de Virgo, las peculiaridades de Cáncer –Comento Shion haciendo una rápida comparación de las similitudes entre los anteriores santos y los actuales. Saga asintió meditabundo mientras escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras aunque en parte se sentía ligeramente decepcionado de no haber conseguido la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Y Sagitario? –Pregunto inocentemente Aioros con aire jovial y alegre.

-Sagitario, siempre ha sido un fiel guardián de Athenea y un líder para los demás –Respondió Dohko –Siempre ha tenido relación con el Santo de Leo. Compartiendo algún vinculo sanguíneo.

-Si los santos reencarnan ¿Por qué no guardan recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas? –Pregunto Aioros.

-Porque cada vez que un alma reencarna se le son borradas todas sus memorias para que comiencen de nuevo desde cero –Contesto Saga –Cada vida es única al igual que las experiencias que se viven en ella, forma parte del ciclo de reencarnaciones; dependiendo de cómo hayas vivido tu vida, según tus buenas y malas acciones el alma reencarnara en un nivel superior, intermedio o inferior. En el caso de los Santos de Athenea me parece que reencarnan en su mayoría en el nivel intermedio que es el humano, en tu caso por ejemplo habías logrado un nivel superior.

-¡Vaya! Supongo que debería sentirme halagado ¿no? –Saga sonrió tristemente –Los Campos Elíseos es un lugar hermoso pero nada se compara con estar aquí.

-No seas vanidoso –Dijo Saga pero resultaba obvio que solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente –Eso puede quitarte meritos para tu próxima reencarnación no querrás nacer como una mantis o algo así ¿no?

-No, gracias me portare bien, no vaya hacer que termines pisándome –Sagitario se rio y bromeo de su propia muerte aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lastimaban a su amigo luego miro intensamente a Saga – ¿El hijo que espera Gala es tuyo o de Kanon?

-¡¿Cómo preguntas eso? –Pregunto alarmado el tercer guardián –Es mi sobrino, Kanon es el padre.

-Es que los dos la cuidan tanto, que sentía dudas de quien era el padre –Replico Aioros avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas –Lo siento.

-No hay problema –Contesto más calmado –Es de Kanon.

-Bien muchachos lo mejor es que ustedes también vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos que partir a Japón –Les comunico Shion.

-De acuerdo –Contestaron unánimemente.

Japón. Mansión Kido. 

Se había hecho tarde para cuando la chica nueva, Keisi se calmo lo suficiente como para poder hablar nuevamente y aunque estaba decidida a contarles su historia, Saori sugirió que mejor lo hacía al día siguiente porque en ese momento debía estar agotada tanto física, psicológica y emocionalmente y por eso mismo le pidió que se fuera con ellos a la Mansión Kido, para que pudiera comer, descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Al llegar Keisi y Ginsei se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos para ambas era la primera vez que se encontraban ante una edificación así, aunque la primera guardaba ciertas memorias de las construcciones de Jamir.

-Este lugar es enorme -Comento mientras se encontraban en la sala y algunas sirvientas les avisaban que prepararían y servirían la cena en una hora, que ya estaban preparados los baños y que se comportaran decentemente.

-Vamos a bañarnos juntas ¿Te parece bien, Ginsei? –Cuestiono Saori a la niña con una sonrisa y una mano tendida que la pequeña muy gustosa acepto –Ya le pedí a Tatsumi que te arregle una habitación para ti para que estés cómoda –Le dedico una mirada amable en lo que se dio cuenta de su intento de negarse y despidiéndose subieron ambas (Ginsei y ella) a la habitación de la mayor.

-Más tarde luego de que todos se hubieran bañado compartieron la mesa en una reconfortante cena familiar, la lemuriana miro entre sorprendida y emocionada la interacción que tenían todos los presentes aunque su mayor curiosidad se centraba en la niña de cabellos plateados pero por educación no había preguntado nada.

-¿Dónde quieres dormir, Princesa? –Le pregunto Hyoga con una mueca graciosa en el rostro a la niña –Tienes muchos cuartos donde escoger, está el de Saori, el de Seiya, el de Shiryu, el de Shun, el de Ikki no te lo recomiendo y el mío.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? –Pregunto indignado Fénix al santo del Cisne pero este lo ignoro teniendo ojos solamente para la niña que tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro finalmente sonrió y señalo a Saori.

-Lo supuse –Se lamento el rubio.

Todos se despidieron deseándose una buena noche y dulces sueños para luego repartirse entre sus correspondientes habitaciones, en la de la heredera Kido, se encontraban tres personas una de las cuales –la más pequeña –yacía tendida completamente dormida en la mitad de la cama.

-Seiya no deberías estar aquí –Musito Saori en voz baja para no despertarla aunque recibiendo gustosa el abrazo que le daba el muchacho.

-Ginsei esta dormirá y Keisi no se atrevería a entrar en tu habitación sin tocar primero, además no hemos podido estar juntos sin nadie más en todo el día –Rezongo con un berrinche Seiya.

-No seas dramático ¿Cómo soportaras cuando los Santos de Oro estén aquí? –Le cuestiono dulcemente.

-¿Quieres decir que no me extrañaste hoy? –Pregunto fingiendo enojo.

-Estas evitando mi pregunta con otra pregunta –Le dijo Saori riendo ligeramente.

-Y tu desviándola con retoricas –Replico Pegaso y en un arrebato beso ligeramente a la joven entre sus brazos en los labios consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran al instante.

-¿Mamá Saori y Papá Seiya? –Pregunto una voz sumamente dulce de soprano muy armoniosa y delicada proveniente de la cama, ambos se separaron aun más rojos que antes encontrándose con la mirada plateada sumamente curiosa de la niña.

-Ginsei ¿Qué haces despierta? –Saori intento desviar el tema rápidamente pero la niña no estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

-Saori es la mamá de verdad de Ginsei –Continuo –Porque tenemos los mismos ojos –En ese momento la muchacha recordó que se había quitado ya los lentes de contacto y en ese momento como bien había notado Ginsei sus ojos eran del mismo color –Y Seiya es el papá porque beso a la mamá. Y los padres se besan y se aman.

-Ginsei, escúchame bien –Seiya la tomo en brazos para luego sentarse en la cama con ella en las piernas mientras Saori se acomodaba a su lado -Tienes razón, nos amamos, pero esto es un gran secreto y nadie puede ni debe saberlo –Ginsei lo miro confundida –Seremos tus padres si eso necesitas, Saori será tu madre y yo tu padre, pero no debes llamarme así delante de nadie más que no sean tus tíos: Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki porque nos meterás en problemas y no quieres que nos metamos en problemas ¿verdad? –La niña negó fervientemente ante eso – ¿Prometes que no dirás nada?

-Sí, lo prometo –Fue su respuesta. En eso Saori le acaricio el rostro.

-Tienes una voz muy hermosa –Comento con una sonrisa apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya –Debes hablar más seguido para que podamos disfrutarla. –Ginsei se sonrojo y abrazo a ambos del cuello al mismo tiempo.

-Soy feliz, porque ahora tengo una familia muy grande –Dijo antes de bostezar –Tengo sueño –Anuncio y se bajo de las piernas de Seiya para recostarse en la cama al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida de nuevo.

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en serio de que no diga nada? –Le pregunto muy angustiada.

-Yo creo que sí, si quiere creer que somos sus padres entonces nos hará caso –Le contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Tienen los mismos ojos –Comento un momento después acercándose para besarla nuevamente –Me parece que Ginsei nos "corto" el momento –Se rio alegremente antes de que Saori lo chistara porque estaba haciéndolo muy alto –Te amo, buenas noches, Princesa –Le dijo antes de incorporarse besarla en la frente y salir del cuarto.

Dentro, Saori todavía miraba la puerta por donde había salidos su santo hasta que un movimiento de la niña atrajo su atención, le retiro algunos cabellos del rostro y la contemplo con una sonrisa maternal, era muy curioso nunca se había planteado la cuestión de si le interesaba o no ser madre, probablemente se debía a su juventud pero escuchar salir la palabra "_Mamá_" de los labios de Ginsei había conseguido emocionarla mucho y que su corazón se llenara de una calidez desconocida y al mismo tiempo de una gran incertidumbre, Ginsei sería su hija a ojos de todos pero no compartía con ella un vinculo sanguíneo y en ese momento le causo una gran decepción saber que no podía tener hijos por ser una diosa.

…

**Agradecimientos a: Kumikoson, Shaoran-Sagitario, Daga Saar, Kate Goddes y a todos los que leen mi fic.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-De lo que comenta Saga: **

**1.- "... forma parte del ciclo de reencarnaciones dependiendo de cómo hayas vivido tu vida, según tus buenas y malas acciones el alma reencarnara en un nivel superior, intermedio o inferior. "**

**2.- "Eso puede quitarte meritos para tu próxima reencarnación no querrás nacer como una mantis o algo así ¿no?"**

**Lo que le dice a Aioros viene de la apreciación que tienen sobre las reencarnaciones en el hinduismo. Según ellos: **

**"**_**La calidad de la reencarnación viene determinada por el mérito o la falta de méritos que haya acumulado cada persona como resultado de sus actuaciones; esto se conoce como el karma de lo que el alma haya realizado en su vida o vidas pasadas**_**." **

**También dicen que si reúnes mal karma en una de tus vidas podrías reencarnar en un nivel inferior, considerando que el nivel intermedio es el humano, así si te portas mal en tu vida, puede que en la siguiente reencarnes como un insecto.**

**Textualmente: "**_**renacen en cuerpos «inferiores» (como animales, insectos y árboles), o en estados aún más inferiores de vivencia infernal, o en vidas desgraciadas**_**"**

"_**Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada". Edmund Burke (1729-1797) Político y escritor irlandés. **_**No es precisamente el que buscaba pero se acerca bastante a lo que quería decir Saga. **

-_** Efant**_** significa niño en francés. **

**-Originalmente el capitulo se llamaba "Conflictos" pero decidí cambiarlos a vínculos, porque realmente hablo mas de ellos, de los vínculos de sangre como los de Saga y Kanon, de los de crianza como el de los santos o la misma Ginsei con los Kido. **


	5. Capitulo Quinto Pasado y Presente

"_**No dejes que la tristeza te lastime el alma,**_

_**No dejes que las palabras dañen tu espíritu,**_

_**Las experiencias sirven para crecer, para madurar y aprender.**_

_**No para quedarse sentado, estancado, suspendido.**_

_**Terminara acabando, comenzara en el inicio.**_

_**Todo ciclo inicia y termina."**_

…**.**

**Capítulo Quinto. Pasado y Presente. **

La noche cayó en el Santuario silenciosa y solitaria, todo el lugar se encontraba en un estado de calma aparente, pocas luces permanecían encendidas iluminando con fuerza debido a la oscuridad reinante.

En el Templo Principal, específicamente en la habitación del Patriarca, este se encontraba sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua jabonosa que llenaba la gran tina, se mostraba pensativo y relajado, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos adentrarse en la calma del cuarto de baños.

-Esto es lo mejor de ser Patriarca, la gran tina –Comento una voz ronca y alegre consiguiendo que se le escapara una sonrisa al lemuriano.

-¿Es lo único por lo que vienes, Dohko? –No abrió los ojos pero tampoco lo necesito para saber que había entrado en la bañera, la perturbación del agua se lo había comunicado.

-Sí, creo que sí, la bañera del Templo de Libra no es tan grande como esta –Respondió burlón –Pensé que querías compañía, ha sido un difícil para todos.

Shion al fin abrió los ojos con lentitud para toparse con la expresión seria de su amigo, ciertamente se sentía tenso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y es que en los dos siglos anteriores no había tenido tantos problemas como en las últimas tres décadas aunque para su sorpresa se sentía más aliviado y contento sin identificar muy bien el porqué.

-Solo necesitan tiempo –Fue lo que salió de sus labios –Hoy las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que mínimo se atacarían entre ellos antes de que Aioros pronunciara al menos diez palabras –Dohko asintió riendo más relajado –Además las Amazonas y los Santos desterrados están regresando. –Su voz fue perdiendo volumen –Ceridwen, Lakmé, Pimpinela, todas eran solamente unas niñas en mis últimos recuerdos, no hay rastros de ellas, aunque con Galatea era igual y ella volvió por su propia cuenta, así que espero que suceda lo mismo. Por otro lado los registros de santos y aprendices muertos son muchos, de algunos guardo todavía esperanzas de que sigan con vida. Jean Luc, Taiyari, Amiel, son unos de los nombres que aparecen como desaparecidos.

-Se han perdido muchas vidas –Declaro Dohko con tristeza – Espero que todos regresen con bien. Esas amazonas que mencionas están relacionadas con los muchachos ¿cierto? –Shion asintió- Tu también te mereces una segunda oportunidad –Lo miro a los ojos mientras pronunciaba la últimas palabras percatándose de las molestias que le ocasionaban.

-Déjalo, Dohko. No sucederá nada, no de nuevo-Respondió melancólico –No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Lo que sucedió fue hace más de un siglo, se que sabes que ella reencarnara, es mas estoy completamente seguro que sabes que yo se que tu sabes que ella reencarno y quien es –Comento con voz seria aunque pocos segundos después ambos se reían por el enredo de palabras que acababa de decir –No debes dejar que el pasado te afecte de mas, moriría de una forma u otra, tarde o temprano. "El pasado es un cubo lleno de cenizas." Carl August Sandburg

-Basta, Dohko, en serio. Sinceramente no quiero _no puedo_ pasar por eso nuevamente –Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar la sombra que se cernía sobre él –No es lo mismo ¿sabes? Es diferente ver morir a un hijo, no se compara con ninguna de las muertes que hemos visto. Es muy doloroso, sobre todo si entra y sale de la vida en un parpadeo.

-¿Y crees que yo no sufrí con la muerte de mi ahijado? –Cuestiono Dokho con expresión dolida.

-No desprecio tus sentimientos, Dohko. Solo digo que no es lo mismo –Se apresuro a hablar con un tono amargo.

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé –Libra sonrió levemente intentando bajar la tensión que se había formado, dejo caer una de sus manos sobre sus hombros –Hemos visto nacer y morir varias generaciones de santos, se que te afecto más que cualquiera la muerte de tu hijo, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

Shion asintió distraído mientras meditaba en silencio las palabras que acababa de decirle su mejor amigo, lo vio cerrar los ojos algo más relajado y con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto parpadeo como si hubiera visto algo que jamás hubiera visto antes, aunque no era precisamente un objeto si no una idea o mejor dicho un hecho.

-Kanon va a ser padre –Musito con una mezcla de sentimientos en su voz, entre ellos estaban la emoción, la incredulidad y la esperanza –Uno de los Santos de Oro va a ser padre.

-Si así es, una nueva generación esta por nacer –Dijo Dohko.

En el Templo de Piscis su guardián se encontraba de pie en el jardín de rosas, admiraba el hermoso color que adquirían sus preciosas flores a la luz de la luna, sus ojos celestes brillaron con emoción al momento en que creaba una rosa blanca en su mano derecha, acercándola para poder percibir mejor su olor dulzón con una sonrisa.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir, An. –Susurro al escuchar lo pasos toscos y firmes que provenían del interior del templo.

-Esto puede malinterpretarse de muchas formas –Dijo burlón un joven alto en italiano, Mascara de Muerte lo señalo primero con un dedo y luego a sí mismo –Sobre todo con el Templo a oscuras.

-No seas tonto, pueden pensar lo que quieran, no me importa –Fue la contestación que obtuvo mientras que Afrodita se giraba colocaba la rosa entre sus cabellos – ¿Te has cruzado con alguien al venir?

-No, me parece que todos los demás ya se han ido a dormir, los templos estaban a oscuras. Creo que los únicos que están despiertos son Géminis. Libra está vacía –Bostezo con ganas estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, ninguno de los dos llevaban puestas las armaduras doradas – ¿Te ocurre algo, Lulú?

-No me digas así, An –Se quejo con calma y con poca convicción –La verdad no sé qué decirte, ver a Galatea hoy me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas de mi niñez –Su voz era amarga y sus ojos demostraban la tristeza que sentía, hablar del pasado era un tema delicado para ambos y Anthony lo sabía, por eso se acerco hasta pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Recordaste cuando los guardias te acosaban porque estaban convencido de que eras una niña y las amazonas intentaban convencerte de que debías usar mascara? –A pesar de usar un tono burlón y alegre su rostro se encontraba serio y tratando de evitar la mirada celeste.

-Si y…no –Respondió en voz baja –Si lo recordé pero no me refería precisamente a esos recuerdos sino a… otros –Cáncer le paso la mano a la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ya sé, ya se, te refieres a "eso" –Musito algo molesto –Te he dicho muchas veces que te olvidaras de todo lo que paso, muchas veces por cierto –Recalco.

-No es tan fácil –Afrodita se sacudió la mano de sus cabellos y se aparto de su lado caminando hacia el interior del templo –Todo aquí me lo recuerda –El mayor bufo frustrado pero lo siguió conociendo de antemano el lugar al que se dirigía.

-¿Sabes lo mal que se ve esto? –Le pregunto al entrar al cuarto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observar al Santo de Piscis acostado boca abajo en la cama con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas. La cama como en todas las Doce Casas era matrimonial.

-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? –Le pidió en un murmullo ahogado por las sabanas pero supo que había sido escuchado al sentir su peso sobre la cama –Igual a como cuando éramos niños –Musito Piscis nostálgico.

-Mientras no intentes nada raro y te quedes de tu lado de la cama no hay ningún problema –Se rio al escuchar la queja somnolienta de su amigo y continuo con su broma –Eres muy linda, lo admito, pero no eres mi tipo, demasiado delicada.

-Tu tipo tiene el nombre de una diosa hindú –Farfullo Afrodita pero al no escuchar contestación levanto la mirada para observar el rostro serio y distante del cuarto guardián –Lo siento, no volveré a mencionarla –Sintió la mano de Cáncer sobre su cabello nuevamente sintiendo como acariciaba los mechones y lo veía negar levemente con la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando si de verdad nos merecemos esta segunda oportunidad, me refiero a ti ya mi, de todos somos los que tenemos las manos mas manchadas de sangre. Hemos matado a sangre fría –Su voz se fue apagando mientras veía al techo.

-Quitaste los rostros del templo –Dijo Afrodita ignorando en parte lo que el santo había dicho pero dispuesto a mejorar su humor aunque su voz sonaba pastosa y tenía los ojos cerrados –No hagas eso, sabes que me da sueño.

-Ya sé, por eso lo hago para que te quedaras callado de una vez –Sonrió socarronamente al ver al orgulloso Santo de Oro de Piscis tan sumiso.

-Mmm –Piscis escuchaba la voz de Cáncer ya lejana –Si estamos vivos es porque la niña Athenea lo considero correcto, no debemos dudar de su decisión –Bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano –En serio deja de hacerlo.

-Ella no sabe todo lo que hicimos –Refuto Mascara –Si quisieras que dejara de hacerlo ya me hubieras dado un manotazo, se que te gusta.

-Nunca le hiciste daño a Lakmé –Anthony se acerco para tratar de entender que era lo que decía, ya el volumen de su voz y el hecho de que arrastraba las palabras hacia difícil el poder descifrar que quería decir –Anthony, cometimos errores, ahora podemos enmendarlos.

-Eso aplica para ti también –Comento mientras miraba al techo pensativo –La linda chica de las flores todavía debe esperar tu regreso –Al observarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido –Que conveniente –Acaricio por última vez sus cabellos celestes antes de llevar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para meditar –Yo también recordé esa época -Cerro los ojos.

Anthony solía ser una persona socarrona, burlona y cruel, además de mal intencionado con el resto pero estaba consciente que una de sus debilidades era el Santo de Piscis con quien tenía la relación más cercana, se comportaba mejor cuando estaba con él, incluso tenia gestos tiernos.

-Buenas noches, Ludwig –Dijo antes de quedarse dormido aunque en sus pensamientos la forma correcta de la oración era: "Buenas noches, hermano" –Afrodita se removió a su lado.

En el Tercer Templo habían tenido algunas dificultades para distribuirse ya que aunque el cuarto principal tenía una cama matrimonial, donde dormían Saga y Kanon juntos (en mutuo acuerdo), la habitación de huésped en cambio tenía una individual. Así que con la llegada de Galatea habían arreglos que hacer, después de discutir y ver varias opciones, Saga termino botado del cuarto principal pese a las negativas de la mujer. Los gemelos rieron al verla tan enojada.

-No sigas, Gala. No tengo ningún problema –Insistió el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro –Dormirás más cómoda en la cama grande y Kanon podrá quedarse contigo –Kanon le dedico una bonita sonrisa a la vez que asentía.

-Pero este es tu cuarto, bueno de ambos, yo soy la visita y… -Se detuvo al ver la expresiones idénticas de reproche en los rostros idénticos de los hermanos por lo que suspiro.

-No eres solo una visita en el Templo de Géminis, este ha sido siempre tu hogar también –Dijo Kanon.

-Además de que eres la compañera de Kanon y tendrás un hijo pronto, tienes que estar lo más cómoda posible –Continuo Saga.

-Nos harías feliz a ambos si nos haces caso y nos dejas cuidarte –Siguió Kanon.

-Está bien, ya entendí –Rodo los ojos con fastidio –Si los dejo seguir hablando me darán un sermón y el bebe y yo solo queremos darnos un baño y dormir, así que si nos disculpan nos vamos al baño –Hizo una vuelta elegante y salió del cuarto.

- Bien, hermano –Comenzó Saga con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de curiosidad y demandando la información requerida en esos iris iguales a los suyos – ¿Me vas a contar?

-Claro que sí, no seas impaciente –Kanon sonrió socarrón al ver el interés que despertaba en su hermano que intuía que estaba tan ansioso como el mismo por contar su historia, se dirigió a la cama para sentarse y palmear a su lado invitándolo a acompañarlo –Te contare la versión corta. Hace algunos meses, decidí salir del Templo de Poseidón a dar una vuelta, necesitaba algo aire, fue pura casualidad, estaba en los alrededores de Atenas en aquel momento, cuando la vi la reconocí al instante aunque hubieran pasado los años, digamos que ella estaba muy sorprendida de verme y una cosa llevo a la otra y paso lo que tenía que pasar. –Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, Kanon se aclaro la garganta para continuar –Yo quería que ella se viniera conmigo, de verdad lo deseaba pero ella se sentía tan mal por haber traicionado al Santuario por haber estado conmigo que simplemente desapareció, se esfumo cuando volví a buscarla ya no estaba. No la volví a ver hasta ahora –Saga le sostenía la mirada con curiosidad y una sonrisa tierna se formo en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Kanon? –El aludido sonrió tranquilamente.

-No, Saga. No lo estoy y lo sabes muy bien. De la nada, de un momento a otro me entero de que voy a ser padre, en menos de dos meses para ser precisos –Kanon sacudió la cabeza con un gesto desesperado y rio con nerviosismo.

-Sé cómo te sientes, lo comprendo. Es algo tan inesperado, sorpréndete e increíble… Pero hermano vas a ser padre, tendrás un hijo que mejor ejemplo que estamos viviendo una segunda oportunidad que una nueva vida, sangre de tu sangre. Es tu primogénito –Saga hablaba muy emocionado, tomo a su hermano de un brazo y lo jalo para poder abrazarlo fraternal mente – ¿La amas?

-¿A Gala? Si, desde siempre –Contesto sin dudar –Recuerda que la última vez que estuve aquí en el Santuario fue hace más de diez años, para esa época Gala era apenas una niña, no superaba los doce años. No era momento para nada, solo para dejarla crecer.

-Cierto, pero yo no creo que haya sido casualidad nuestro reencuentro prefiero pensar que fue el destino que las Moiras tejieron para nosotros –Galatea entro vestida al cuarto con una franela que pertenecía a alguno de los dos, le llegaba hasta el muslo y disimulaba lo abultado de su vientre. Los gemelos la recibieron con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se separaban – ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir con nosotros, Saga? –Sugirió consiguiendo que ambos rieran.

-No es buena idea, Gala –Dijo Saga –La cama es muy pequeña para que duerman tres personas en ellas, de hecho ya quedaba bastante pequeña para los dos.

-Ambos somos muy inquietos a la hora de dormir –Kanon se detuvo un momento en el preciso instante en que una idea cruzo por su mente y luego continuo –Tendremos que poner una barrera de almohadas para evitar que te de alguna patada ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no… -Unos delicados dedos se posaron sobre sus labios evitando que siguiera hablando.

-Tranquilo no nos darás patada despreocúpate por eso –Le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras pasaba su mano a su cuello, Saga desvió la mirada algo incomodo pero se sonrojo ligeramente cuando sintió un beso sobre su mejilla y una mano revolviendo su cabello –Disculpa que te hayamos hecho del cuarto.

-No te disculpes, no has hecho nada la decisión la he tomado yo –Saga se levanto con gracia quedando de pie durante unos instantes justo al lado de Gala que se sintió igual que cuando estaba en presencia de Kanon o cualquiera de los dorados, pequeña y diminuta. Por supuesto, tenía que ver con más de los quince centímetros de diferencia que existía entre ellos y su persona.

-Buenas noches –Se despidió Kanon al verlo salir del cuarto, Saga se detuvo un momento regreso la vista y sonriendo asintió.

Gala subió a la cama de forma lenta, específicamente del lado derecho, Kanon la siguió momentos después colocándose en el espacio vacío mientras la observaba fijamente con curiosidad, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Finalmente cuando ambos estaban acostados, se veían a los ojos desde su lugar en las almohadas.

-A mí me gusta ese lado de la cama –Dijo de pronto con un mohín en su rostro –Saga duerme de este lado y yo de ese.

-Pero yo necesito dormir de este lado si lo hago del otro me siento incomoda y al bebe no le gusta, no me deja dormir, se pone muy inquieto. –Le respondió sonriendo y acariciándose el vientre –Así que yo me quede de este lado y tú de ese –Declaro con voz firme y autoritaria.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Kanon luego de darle un último beso en la mejilla, el gemelo aprovecho entonces para jalar la cobija y arroparlos a ambos con ella, luego con algo de timidez procedió a abrazarla por la cintura, suspirando de alivio al no ser rechazado sino por el contrario siendo recibido afectuosamente, sintiendo como la mujer entrelazaba los dedos de su mano entre los suyos, sorprendiéndose enormemente al notar el pequeño golpe bajo la piel del vientre.

-¿No has pensado en un nombre? –Cuestiono Kanon.

-No, para serte sincera no sé si será un niño o una niña –Confeso Gala mientras se giraba lentamente para observarla –Veras quise que fuera una sorpresa así que durante el control prenatal preferí que no me dijeran, yo, en serio yo creo que será un niño, lo siento pero no lo aseguro.

-Entonces hay que pensar en nombres para niños y niñas ¿No? –Gala asintió – ¿Que quieres que sea? -Continúo preguntándole.

-Kanon, cariño sé que no lo parece pero estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir un poco –Bostezo lentamente antes de agregar algo mas –Quiero que nazca con bien y saludable, pero si me lo preguntas así quiero que sea un nene como su padre –Kanon le beso el cuello en respuesta y como disculpa consiguiendo que ella se riera nerviosamente por le escalofrió que la recorrió –Te prometo que mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras sobre el bebe y mira que hay muchas cosas que faltan, tenemos que buscar las cosas que había ido comprando.

-Es una promesa, no lo olvides –Afirmo Kanon.

**Alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Coliseo. **

-Maestro, ¿Está bien que coma aquí? –Cuestiono un niño pelirrojo con bastante buen humor mañanero a un hombre de largos cabellos lilas que lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-Si, Kiki, está bien, en una hora tengo que subir a desayunar en el Templo Principal y quiero que estés listo para entrenar antes de irme –Fue su respuesta y el niño asintió.

-¿Cómo es comer con todos los Santos de Oro, Maestro? –Pregunto Kiki con curiosidad.

-¿En estos momentos? Difícil, las cosas están muy tensas –Contesto Mu.

-¿Y cuando eran niños? –Continúo investigando el niño.

-Cuando éramos niños, las cosas eran muy diferentes, los que tenían maestros solían comer con ellos, en su templo, mientras que los adultos subían al Templo Principal a las reuniones con el Patriarca –Conto con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Ese es tu aprendiz, Mu? –Dijo una voz alegre y enérgica, los dos lemurianos se giraron para ver como un muchacho de aspecto desgarbado y cabellos castaños se acercaba con pasos firmes y elegantes – ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

-Soy Kiki aprendiz de Aries –Respondió tímidamente pero al mismo tiempo con una voz cargada de orgullo y admiración, sus ojos mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba al ver ante él a una de las grandes leyendas entre los santos de Athenea.

-¿Kiki, eh? –Le acaricio los cabellos con ternura – Yo soy Aioros de Sagitario –Se presento con un poco de vergüenza al ver la mirada de adoración que el chico le dedicaba – ¿Te dedicas a entrenar? ¿Obedeces a tu maestro?

-Si lo hago, ¿Verdad que si Maestro? –Kiki busco apoyo en el mayor que asintió ligeramente.

-Si, Kiki. Ahora termina de desayunar para que vayas a entrenar –Odino Mu con voz amable pero firme.

-De acuerdo, Maestro –Dijo Kiki para salir corriendo a donde había dejado lo que quedaba de su comida, no estaba lejos y tampoco había necesidad de correr pero no podía evitarlo.

-Es muy tierno tu alumno, Mu –Aioros lo miraba con curiosidad –Es tan raro ¿sabes? Ahora el pequeño Mu tiene su propio aprendiz. –Sonrió mientras su mirada se enfocaba lejos en el pasado –La última vez que te vi todavía corrías por las escaleras para ir con el Patriarca porque te habían prohibido teletransportarte dentro del Santuario.

-Si lo recuerdo -Mu sonrió con la nostalgia plasmada en cada una de sus hermosas facciones recordando la época en la que aun era un aprendiz, igual que Kiki, emocionado por las lecciones que le enseñarían cada nuevo día.

-¿Crees que las cosas mejoraran? –Aioros saco a su compañero de sus pensamientos.

-Espero que sí –Respondió –No sabría decirlo con claridad, no los recuerdo mucho, mantuve muy poco contacto con ellos luego de marcharme. Aioros ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-¿Ah? –Aioros lo miro con los ojos llenos de intensidad –Me gusta ver el amanecer y es una vieja costumbre que tengo, siempre me levantaba temprano para revisar que todos estuvieran bien –Contesto con calma y ante la mirada confundida de Aries sonrió para continuar –Me aseguraba de que todos los niños estuvieran bien, desde Aries a Piscis. Ya sabes, que no tuvieran fiebre o quizás enfermos, atendía las heridas si había que hacerlo. Es extraño, pero deseo de todo corazón que todo mejore pronto.

-Espero lo mismo –Contesto Mu mientras compartía la sonrisa.

**Japón. Mansión Kido.**

Ginsei abrió los ojos con pesadez los tenia llenos de lagrimas, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y entumecido, en su corazón se había instalado un mal presentimiento, tenía miedo pero no sabía de qué y eso la asustaba mas, de pronto unos brazos delicados la rodearon en un abrazo cálido y afectuoso, levanto la mirada para observar la misma mirada plateada de Saori observarle dulcemente.

-No tengas miedo, Ginsei –Susurro con voz suave.

-¿Mamá? –Musito la niña aferrándose a su ropa.

-Tranquila, cielo –Le acaricio la cabellera plateada mientras la apretaba contra su pecho para que escuchara el sonido de su corazón, latiendo acompasado, rítmico. Libero un poco de su cosmos amable para envolverla y calmar sus miedos.

-"Duerme, niñita mía, con dulces caricias. Duerme, nutrida de perfumes. ¡La alegría te acompañe al despertar, Y pasteles el día de tu boda! –Canto con voz dulce arrullándola, mientras la niña cerraba los ojos sollozando débilmente Saori compartía el temor que la había invadido.

-Señoritas, hora de levantarse –Escucharon después de lo que para ellas parecieron horas, la voz ahogada por la puerta –Ya son las siete.

-Ya estamos despiertas, Tatsumi –Respondió Saori con voz somnolienta pero lo bastante alto como para ser escuchada moviendo delicadamente a Ginsei –Despierta, mi pequeña estrella, tenemos que alistarnos hoy tenemos varias cosas que hacer fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –Musito mientras se sentaba y se restregaba los ojos con las manos a la vez que sentía Saori incorporarse y caminar por la habitación.

-Vamos a comprar ropa, tienes muy poca, solo la que tenias en el orfanato, necesitas ropa nueva y los muchachos también –Saori guardo silencio mientras revisaba el armario buscando un vestido que ponerse –Y Keisi no debe tener ropa tampoco… Sobre todo porque comenzara el invierno.

-¿A dónde se compra la ropa? –Cuestiono Ginsei mientras levantaba los brazos para que le sacaran la pijama y la vestían con una franela rosa y una falda de blue jeans – ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos al Centro Comercial –Respondió alisándose el vestido de color beige que se había colocado apenas más largo por debajo de las rodilla, apenas estuvieran listas (con sandalias) salieron de la habitación cruzándose en el pasillo con una señora de aspecto mayor que les anuncio que el desayuno ya estaba servido y que las esperaban en la mesa, era una de las sirvientas de mayor antigüedad y aunque Ginsei no entendió lo que le había dicho, pues hablo en japonés, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era portarse bien.

-Gracias, Aiko –Le dijo Saori en el mismo idioma.

-Keisi estaba de pie a mitad del corredor observando maravillada un cuadro, una réplica de una pintura de Jean León Gerome, cuando Saori y Ginsei aparecieron por el lado que daba hacia las habitaciones mientras que ella se encontraba más cercana a las escaleras, al sentir sus presencias se arrodillo rápidamente en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días, Señora Athenea. Buenos días, Princesa Ginsei –La niña soltó una risita emocionada.

-Levántate, Keisi. No es necesario que hagas eso –Dijo Saori amablemente ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse que la muchacha acepto sonrojada.

-Está bien, Señora. ¿Quiere que las acompañe? –Pregunto educadamente, se había puesto la misma ropa que el día anterior, una camisa de color azul claro y un pantalón de jens negro, junto con unas sandalias azules.

-Nos encantaría que lo hicieras –Dijo Ginsei con voz suave y las dos mayores sonrieron –Ven a comer con nosotras –La tomo de la mano y se adelanto jalándola.

-Princesa… -Musito Keisi mientras Saori las seguían sonriendo ligeramente.

-Señorita Kido –Dijo una voz amable y juvenil, de soprano cuando se giraron pudieron ver a una joven de largos cabellos verdes oscuros, ojos azules y piel sonrojada.

-Naná, ya regresaste ¿Cómo sigue tu familia? –Cuestiono con preocupación.

-Mejor, Señorita. –Contesto con dulzura luego desvió su mirada a la niña –Usted es nueva aquí ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Soy Ginsei Kido –Respondió orgullosamente.

-Ya veo, entonces Señorita Kido ¿Qué quiere comer? –Pregunto agachándose para estar a su altura.

-Pan con queso –Respondió.

-Veré que puedo hacer para darle lo que desea, con su permiso –Hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse a las cocinas.

-Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con el resto de los muchachos sentados mientras las esperaban, Seiya fue el primero en levantarse para ir a su encuentro vestía para variar unos pescadores de color azul y una franelilla blanca, se detuvo al mirar a Keisi detrás de Saori, no podía ser cariñoso con ella ahí, se sintió ligeramente frustrado pero la sonrisa de la chica lo hizo calmarse, Ginsei corrió para abrazarle las piernas.

-Tío Seiya –Exclamo con alegría la niña.

-Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Amaneciste bien? –Le pregunto con cariño mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Sí, tío. –Ginsei vacilo un poco si contarle o no lo que había ocurrió más temprano pero cuando vio a Shun aparecerse detrás de Seiya se le olvido por la emoción de saludarlo – ¡Tío Shun! –Repitió lo mismo que hizo con el castaño y le abrazo las piernas regalándole una sonrisa, saludo a Hyoga y a Shiryu con alegría y cuando llego con Ikki, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, dudo si acercarse o no, pero siendo una niña esa pequeña duda se desvaneció tan rápido como llego –Tío Ikki. –Musito tímidamente mientras se le subía alas piernas, él no le sonrió pero no la rechazo.

-Buenos días, Ginsei –Le dijo con voz ruda consiguiendo que la pequeña esbozara una sonrisa.

-Chicos –Llamo Saori para que le prestaran atención mientras se sentaba en el mueble largo con Seiya a su derecha y Shun a la izquierda -Hoy saldremos a comprar algunas cosas, Ginsei y Keisi necesitan ropa –Saori alzo la mano al ver la protesta que intentaba objetar la muchacha –Y ustedes también.

-¿Nosotros? No es necesario que nos compres ropa, Saori –Replico Shiryu amablemente.

-Sí lo es, necesitan tener ropa nueva y además pronto tendremos una celebración y necesitaran ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión –Saori miro a Shun interrogante –Junet de Camaleón, tu amiga llegaría el día de hoy ¿Verdad, Shun? –El muchacho asintió siendo de pronto asechado por varios pares de ojos intrigados sobre todo por los de su hermano.

-Sí, me había avisado que lo más seguro es que llegue pasado el medio día –Contesto dulcemente.

-Creo que podríamos esperar a que ella llegara para salir, de todas formas tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con la empresa –Saori miro un momento a su alrededor –Ginsei no toques eso –Dijo al ver que la niña estaba tratando de agarrar un jarrón de una de las mesas la aludida hizo un puchero pero regreso a las piernas de Ikki.

-Señorita Kido, muchachos la comida ya está servida –Era Aiko la que hablaba con voz severa.

-De acuerdo ya vamos –Le contesto Saori levantándose para dirigirse al comedor siendo imitadas por los muchachos, Ikki bajo a Ginsei y esta corrió para tomar la mano de Seiya que caminaba junto a la muchacha.

-Espera, Shun –Dijo Fénix mientras llamaba la atención de su hermano que se detuvo y regreso para quedar frente a él.

-Dime, hermano.

-¿Quién es esa chica, Junet? –Cuestiono cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Es una amiga de la infancia –Shun hablo con calma confuso por el tono que estaba usando su hermano pero continuo –De hecho es mi mejor amiga, ella era quien me cuidaba y me ayudaba cuando estaba entrenado en la Isla de Andrómeda.

-Entonces supongo que debo darles las gracias –Shun abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esas palabras lo miro incrédulo a lo que Ikki sonrió –Te ayudo ¿no es así?

-Si –Afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Pues estoy en deuda con ella por eso –Shun sonrió conmovido por el interés de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a ser sobre protegido por él aunque sinceramente eso no lo molestaba.

-Vamos –Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba en dirección al comedor.

-No me jales, Shun –Se quejo Ikki.

**Templo Principal. Comedor Principal. **

El desayuno ese día se había tomado un poco diferente al resto por la ausencia de los Santos de Cáncer y Piscis, Shion había preguntado por ellos al poco de haber llegado todos, ninguno le dio una respuesta certera, según Géminis el Templo de Cáncer estaba vacía en lo que ellos subieron y Capricornio aseguraba no haber sentido el cosmos de Piscis abandonar la ultima casa.

-¿Entonces nadie sabe que se hicieron esos dos? –Pregunto Dokho una vez que todos se hubieron sentado. Todos negaron –Supongo que regresaran cuando quieran hacerlo.

-Esperemos –Contesto Shion –Muchachos escuchen muy bien, he mandado a uno de los Santos a informarle de la nueva situación a la Diosa Athenea….

-¿Con eso se refiere a Gala? –Cuestiono Kanon interrumpiendo al Patriarca.

-Si, Kanon, dudo que quieras que se quede en el Santuario mientras nosotros viajamos a Japón ¿verdad? – Los gemelos negaron al mismo tiempo –Bien. Ethrian ya ha salido en dirección a Japón para entregarle el informe a la niña Athenea.

-¿Está seguro de que debemos ir, Patriarca? –Pregunto Milo que lo único que hacía era remover su comida en el plato con la cucharilla.

-Si, Milo ha sido una petición de la Princesa que la acompañemos –Respondió Shion.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, el único que hablaba para tratar de animar todo era Aioros pero incluso el desistió y permaneció callado mientras terminaban, Shion y Dokho intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras esperaban para sus adentros que la tensión disminuyera algo que nunca sucedía, o se mantenía o aumentaba pero no bajaba.

-Chicos, dentro de una hora quiero verlos reunidos de nuevo aquí ¿entendido? –Todos asintieron antes de abandonar sus sitios y proceder a volver a sus templos.

-Es extraño que Cáncer y Piscis no hayan venido –Comento Dokho cuando se quedaron solos, despidió a la armadura de Libra que se ensamblo en un costado.

-Si –Coincidió Shion –Supongo que estarán juntos en todo caso. Mejor les aviso por telepatía que tiene que presentarse.

-¿Ellos dos siempre han sido buenos amigos no? –Cuestiono Dokho.

-¿Amigos? Creo que si –Shion miro Dokho con cierta culpabilidad –Pase poco tiempo con ellos cuando eran niños. Me he sorprendido mucho por los hombres en los que se han convertido, sobre todo después de haber visto los registros.

-No son malos hombres, si fuera así Athenea no los hubiera regresado a la vida –Replico Dokho.

-Lo sé, pero no me negaras que son peculiares –Dijo Shion consiguiendo que el otro se encogiera de hombros –Su relación se asemeja a la que tenían Saga y Kanon.

-¿Amor/Odio? –Pregunto Dokho con un gesto de burla.

-Sí, eso creo –Afirmo el lemuriano.

En el Templo de Capricornio Shura estaba preparándose para entrenar un poco en la mañana cuando recibió una visita inesperada en su casa, sintió el cálido cosmos de Aioros entrar anunciando su llegada, algo confundido salió a su encuentro.

-¿Aioros? –Lo encontró en el medio del templo mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Shura –Saludo alegremente, vestía únicamente ropa de entrenamiento mientras que el español tenía su armadura.

-¿Por qué no llevas la armadura? –Cuestiono con curiosidad sintiéndose incomodo con su presencia, para Shura era muy difícil tenerlo de pie en medio de su templo exactamente con la misma apariencia que el día en el que acabo con su vida.

-Porque no lo creo necesario –Contesto sonriendo –Estas muy tenso ¿Lo sabes? –Shura no pudo evitar reírse aunque no supo la razón, quizás eran los nervios o la culpa –No tengas miedo ¿Quieres? No te guardo rencor, tampoco te culpo de nada, solo cumplías con tu deber.

-¿Miedo? –Cuestiono en lo que la risa se detuvo abruptamente –Yo no te tengo miedo, Aioros.

-¿No? ¿Seguro? –Interrogo Aioros con tanta seguridad que Capricornio se detuvo a reconsiderar su respuesta –Quizás no me tengas miedo a mí, Shura, pero le tienes miedo a lo que represento.

-¿De qué hablas? No te tengo miedo, Sagitario. –Repitió con menos convicción.

-Si lo tienes, porque soy una sombra en tu pasado, Shura. –Aioros dejo caer una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aludido y para el represento un peso enorme, como si le hubieran puesto una montaña sobre los hombros, de pronto se sentía vulnerable–Represento un hecho traumático en tu pasado, represento la muerte, la traición, el dolor y el abandono ¿Me equivoco? –El español negó levemente casi sin percatarse de lo que hacía –Eras solo un niño entonces…

-Era de los que mejor te conocía, Aioros. Presumía el hecho de tener tu amistad, de ser cercano, casi como tu hermano –Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían humedecido –Sabia que eras incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿Aioros de Sagitario intentando asesinar a una bebe? ¿A nuestra Diosa? Imposible, lo sabía pero aun así no dude en cumplir con la orden.

-Y estuvo bien –Dijo Aioros consiguiendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido –Estabas obedeciendo órdenes de quien en aquel momento creías que eras el Patriarca, cumplías con tu deber.

-¿Estas justificando que te haya matado? –Shura estaba incrédulo, llevaba años tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo correcto y todo eso se derrumbo al darse cuenta de su error, así que el tener enfrente suyo a quien asesino justificando sus actos le resultado de lo mas… bizarro.

-No, bueno creo que si ¿verdad? –Aioros se rio con ingenuidad a la vez que se llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza –Pero lo que quiero que entiendas, Shura, es que debes dejar el pasado donde debe estar atrás. Si te sientas en el camino, colócate de frente a lo que aún tienes por andar y de espaldas a lo ya recorrido. –Shura bajo la mirada levemente deseando no ver los ojos azules del otro.

-Eso lo sé, pero esperas demasiado de mi al menos muy pronto –Musito en voz baja.

-¿Todavía guardas el juego de ajedrez? -Pregunto de pronto Aioros consiguiendo que el español se sintiera desubicado y desconcertado.

-¿Cómo…? –Cuestiono.

-El juego de ajedrez, tenías uno cuando eras más pequeño, siempre venia a jugar contigo antes de los entrenamientos –Explico Aioros con una sonrisa mientras recordaba.

-Sí, aun lo tengo –Dijo Shura mientras se secaba las miserables lagrimas que habían conseguido escapar de sus ojos, observando la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del griego.

En el Templo de Acuario, Camus se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algo que leer cuando un sonido lo alerto de la presencia de alguien más, para su sorpresa descubrió la rubia cabellera en el preciso instante en que se caía al haber tropezado con una mesa.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Puedes esconder tu cosmos de una forma increíble pero te tropiezas con todo?-Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra –Respondió visiblemente ofendida –Gracias, Cam.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto mientras regresaba a la biblioteca con la chica atrás.

-Vine hacerte compañía –Contesto a la vez que revisaba todo lo que tenia al alcance de su mano.

-No necesito compañía, Ría –Replico Camus tocando con sus dedos los lomos de diferentes libros.

-Yo creo que si –Discrepo la muchacha – ¿Me lees una historia?

-¿Una historia? –Interrogo mirándola con sorpresa.

-Sip, que me leas una historia como cuando erramos niños –Se le colgó de uno de los brazos fijándose en todos los libros que estaban presentes –A ver quiero que me leas… este –Saco un pequeño libro de color azul –"La Trompeta de la Alegría" Fue la que leíste aquel día.

-De acuerdo –Camus lo tomo de sus manos y se acerco al sillón sentándose dejándole un espacio para Aricia mientras comienza a relatar con voz tranquila y pausada –"Había un país en que una trompeta mágica, cuyas notas resonaban por todas partes, aseguraban felicidad y alegría para todos. Pero un día, la trompeta desapareció y todo se sumió en la tristeza. Nadie hizo nada, salvo una niña que marchó decidida en busca de la Trompeta. –Aricia sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en uno de los brazos del hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Preguntó por todas partes, hasta que alguien le llevó a conocer al sabio de las montañas. Este le contó que la Trompeta estaba en el Pozo de las Sombras, y le dio un violín que debía serle útil. Cuando llegó al Pozo, encontró junto al mismo algunos músicos, tocando melancólicas melodías, y se unió a tocar con ellos. Pero al oír aquella música tristona, se dio cuenta que nadie, y menos la Trompeta, querría salir del pozo con aquel ambiente. Así que comenzó a tocar la música más alegre que pudo, sin descanso, hasta animar a los músicos, y todos juntos alegraron tanto el lugar que la misma Trompeta salió del Pozo más animada que nunca, llevando de nuevo la alegría a todo el país. Allí, la niña comprendió el valor de regalar Alegría como mejor remedio para todos los que están tristes. Y desde entonces, en aquel país, todo el que ve a alguien triste, le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas con un poco de música."

-Recuerdo, que el día que contaste esta historia, Milo, tú y yo estamos cerca de los límites del campamento de las Amazonas. Yo estaba triste porque Shaina me había maltratado ese día y tú me animaste con esa historia. Luego Milo se puso hacer bromas para hacernos reír –Conto Aricia con un tono melancólico y lleno de añoranza.

-Lo recuerdo –Coincidió Camus.

-¿Tienes que irte? –Le pregunto al verlo levantándose y convocando a su armadura para que lo cubriera.

-Si hay una reunión en el Templo Principal, puedes quedarte pero no rompas nada –Le advirtió consiguiendo que la chica lo mirara con un aire ofendido.

-No romperé nada –Musito poco convencida.

-Claro –Escucho decir a Camus ante de quedarse sola.

Aioria miraba hacia los templos superiores al suyo con anhelo, le había pedido a su hermano que lo acompañara un rato en su templo, para por lo menos intentar hablar con él…. De nuevo, sus últimos intentos terminaron en un balbuceo sin sentido hasta que Aioros consideraba que era suficiente, le revolvía el cabello y se iba. Leo bufo enojado, Aioros lo había rechazado amablemente diciéndole que tenia cosas que resolver con Shura y que eran muy urgentes. Su armadura reacciono a su llamado envistiéndolo inmediatamente, la sintió reconfortante y cálida como si intentara animarlo, la verdad se sentía abandonado las personas más importantes para él lo ignoraban, Aioros se fue con Shura y ni rastro de Marín.

Para sorpresa y decepción de los mayores del grupo, ni Piscis ni Cáncer se presentaron aunque Shion se había encargado de mandarles un mensaje a través de su cosmos completamente seguro de que lo habían recibido porque ambos habían prometido estar presentes, una pequeña vena se marco en su frente, los demás también estaban extrañados por eso pero permanecían en un precario silencio. El Patriarca no parecía estar de buen humor.

La puerta del salón sonó tres veces y después se abrió permitiendo al visitante entrar, este resulto ser Jabú Santo de Bronce de Unicornio, parecía estar algo nervioso aunque intentaba ocultarlo… sin mucho éxito como notaron todos, Kanon reprimió una sonrisa mientras lo miraba caminar en el pasillo que habían formado al estar organizados en dos filas, una frente a la otra. Jabú tomo aire y se arrodillo frente al Patriarca.

-Señor, vengo a darle un mensaje de un habitante de Rodorio, me dijo que era muy urgente y que necesitaba de su ayuda para resolverlo –Hablo con voz neutral, lo más calmada que le fue posible reproducir con la cabeza gacha consiguiendo atraer la atención de los demás santos sobre su ser.

-Dime ¿Que puede ser tan importante? –Cuestiono Shion intrigado (al igual que el resto) por la información que pudiera tener el muchacho.

-Un aldeano dice que su hija ha sido secuestrada y…

-¿Secuestrada? –Interrumpió Milo con burla –De eso puede encargarse la policía….

-Si –Accedió Jabú algo impaciente de que no lo dejaran termina –Pero el señor está seguro de que fue secuestrada por….

-¿Secuestrada? –Una voz muy tosca se escucho de pronto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría bruscamente –Ese perro imbécil se cree la gran cosa para andar hablando así, estúpido … -Continuo lanzando maldiciones en su lengua natal ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Detrás suyo el Santo de Piscis venia caminando con una expresión muy serena en el rostro, las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la muchacha que se aferraba al brazo derecho del sueco con fuerza con la cabeza baja y visiblemente intimidada.

-Un Santo de Oro del Santuario de Athenea –Completo Jabú levantándose al verla.

-No me digas que esta es la muchacha desaparecida del pueblo –Dijo Shion mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas y tratar de evitar la migraña que estaba por darle.

-Sí, lo es. Corresponde a la descripción que me dio el señor –Afirmo Unicornio con preocupación.

-¿Qué? Ahora son asalta cunas par de traidores –Bufo Milo con veneno en sus palabras. Le daba una terrible curiosidad al verla, no era precisamente una niña debía tener casi la misma edad que la amazona de Águila que era amiga de Aioria, sus cabellos eran de un color violeta oscuro, sus ojos al parecer de un color gris, su piel era muy blanca como si no hubiera llevado mucho sol.

-Se equivocan –La voz de la chica sonaba más firme de lo que se pudiera esperar de su apariencia, al levantar el rostro pudieron fijarse en que estos no observaban ningún punto es especifico aunque se dirigía era a Shion, todavía oculta tras Afrodita –Yo vine acompañando a An… A los Santos de Cáncer y Piscis por voluntad propia, no hubo secuestro alguno. –Declaro saliendo un paso adelante pero sin dejar de sujetar a su acompañante.

-Te dije, Ragazza que lo mejor era que nos hubiéramos acercado a la pocilga que llamabas hogar para dejar en claro algunas cosas –Mascara de Muerte sonaba malicioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos fastidiado al mismo tiempo que sonreía burlón.

-No quiero que le hagas daño, An. Por mucho que se lo merezca –Le respondió la chica colocando una mano encima de la suya, para sorpresa de los santos, Cáncer no aparto la mano y le sonrió por respuesta.

-Blodwyn, no quiere permanecer más tiempo en su casa –Hablo por primera vez Afrodita con calma –Si el problema es su padre deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso.

-Si –Afirmo sonándose los dedos Mascara de Muerte –El viejo y nosotros nos conocemos desde hace años será fácil hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Esperen, chicos –Intervino Dohko al ver que Shion estaba a punto de perder los estribos – ¿Que piensan hacer?

-Nada para herirlo físicamente porque Blodwyn no desea que salga herido –Señalo con un dedo a la muchacha que asintió débilmente.

-De acuerdo –Shion parecía haberse calmado, claro había contado hasta mil mientras los demás hablaban –De acuerdo, de momento lo mejor será que la chica regrese con sus padres –Blodwyn negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras se aferraba mas fuerte al Santo de Piscis y este y Cáncer fruncía el ceño, el Patriarca suspiro –Entiende muchacha aunque no lo quieras pondrás a dos Santos Dorados en una situación precaria…

-No más que la que yo vivía –Respondió desafiante y con un tono sombrío.

-Excelencia –Kanon llamo la atención de todos –No creo que haya problemas que la señorita pase una noche en el Santuario si ella ha venido por voluntad propia sabia a que se estaba enfrentando. Por otro lado, Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita están dispuesto a arreglar todo.

-Me preocupa más que clase de métodos usaran para persuadirlo a que deje que la señorita se quede –Replico Shion.

-No lo mataremos o torturaremos –Respondió Afrodita tranquilamente causando un escalofrió en los demás por la indiferencia con la que hablaba –Blodwyn no estaría feliz por eso ¿Verdad que no?

-No –Afirmo la chica.

-Está bien –Concedió Shion –Les daré la oportunidad de arreglar esto a su manera, no quiero heridos y mucho menos muertos. La Srta. Blodwyn puede permanecer esta noche en el Santuario no más al menos hasta que se aclaren las cosas con sus padres.

-De acuerdo –Acordaron los tres al unisonó.

-Vuelve al Templo de Piscis y espéranos, no te quedes en el jardín –Le dijo Afrodita amablemente.

-Está bien –La muchacha hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Jabú -Llamo el Patriarca algo más sosegado –Haz el favor de ir a Rodorio y avisarle a sus padres que ya estamos enterados del asunto y que se tomaran las medidas necesarias.

-Entendido, Patriarca –Hizo una reverencia y se apresuro a salir.

Jabú agradeció infinitamente a su diosa por permitirle salir del salón principal, estaba muy nervioso al momento de entrar y se permitió dar un gran suspiro de alivio al estar fuera, rápidamente se enderezo, conto hasta diez y se disponía a bajar para cumplir con la orden que le habían dado. Paso veloz el jardín de rosas que continuaba del doceavo templo hasta las primeras escaleras del Templo Principal, pero se detuvo casi entrando, observando la figura de la joven arrodillada entre los rosales.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces ahí? –Le grito Jabú un tanto desconfiado sabia que el rosal reconocía amigos y enemigos y que solo activaba sus efectos tóxicos en presencia de un peligro pero tener a la chica que parecía ser la protegida de dos santos de oro en esa situación precaria, no podía dejarla simplemente en ese lugar e irse ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y lo culpan a él por no evitarlo?

-Estoy visitando a las rosas –Le respondió con una voz más dulce de lo que había escuchado anteriormente.

-El guardián de esta casa te pidió que no te quedaras en el jardín –Le recordó el angustiado muchacho sin querer meterse tan adentro como estaba la chica.

-Lo dijo porque no quieren que me vean mucho, estas flores nunca me harían daño me conocen desde que soy una niña, vengo aquí desde hace años –Le conto con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto sorprendido para luego agitar la cabeza tratando de concentrarse de vuelta –Se que eso es lo que usted sabe pero ¿Puede obedecer al Santo de Piscis y esperar dentro del templo?

-Si te crea tantas preocupaciones lo hare –Le contesto sujetando una rosa entre sus manos que al levantarse se salió de la tierra quedando entre sus manos – ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto al escuchar el gritico ahogado que saliera de la boca del Santo de Unicornio que veía con pánico como había _arrancado _una _rosa _del _jardín_ de Piscis.

-¡Arrancaste una rosa del jardín! –Por más que intento controlarlo no pudo evitar el timbre histérico de su voz.

-Sí, le pregunte si quería venir conmigo y dijo que si, por eso se soltó de la tierra –Contesto ladeado ligeramente la cabeza desconcertadas –Las rosas de este templo con muy inteligentes no son simples "matas" –Se rio alegremente –No te asustes, Afrodita no se molestara por esto. –Su rostro tomo una expresión mas seria – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Espero unos segundos antes de continuar –Ya que vas a ver a mis padres ¿Puedes darle un mensaje de mi parte?

-Claro

-Diles: "Ya tiene lo que siempre quisieron, puros hijos varones. Olvídense de mí, para ustedes estuve muerta desde que nací" –Jabú se sintió muy mal en ese momento pero asintió silenciosamente.

-Se los diré –La acompaño hasta que entro al templo y se sentó recargada en uno de los pilares.

-Gracias…. Qué pena, no te he preguntado tu nombre…

-Soy Jabú Santo de Bronce de Unicornio –Se apresuro a contestarle.

-Gracias entonces Jabú de Unicornio –El muchacho se sonrojo ante la bonita sonrisa que le dedico.

Eran casi medio día cuando salieron del Templo Principal, se quedaron todo ese tiempo organizándose, Shion muy amablemente les había dado esos días libres para que se calmaran las aguas pero ya era hora de que trabajaran, aunque eso sería cuando volvieran de Japón. Todos caminaban en silencio, cuando comenzaron atravesar el primer templo que se atravesaba en su descenso –el de Piscis- Se encontraron con la muchacha del pueblo apoyada contra una de las columnas y una segunda chica, una amazona que tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara de metal como la ley exigía.

-¿Quién de ustedes caballeros fue el que estuvo en el lugar del Patriarca todos estos años? –Pregunto con cierta timidez en su voz. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso algunos compartieron una mirada confundida.

-Lakmé, que curioso verte aquí –Escucharon la voz del cuarto guardián con un tono de reconocimiento bastante peculiar, la aludida le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Pueden explicar que sucede? –Se quejo Milo.

-Perdone. Soy Lakmé Amazona de Plata de Piscis Australis. Estoy buscando al hombre que fue Patriarca estos últimos diez años –Volvió a pedir con voz neutral.

-Fui yo –Se adelanto Saga con una sincera curiosidad de la insistencia de la amazona a quien no recordaba haber visto nunca en su vida – ¿Que requieres de mi?

-Hablar de algo muy serio –Le respondió –Pero primero creo que tengo cosa que arreglar con usted ¿verdad? –Se dirigió a Cáncer que le dedico una mirada indiferente asintiendo ligeramente.

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle a mi hermano? –Kanon se adelanto un paso más hacia la chica pero esta no retrocedió todo lo contrario alzo el rostro.

-Lo que tengo que decirle es algo que solo le incumbe a él, si luego quiere contárselo a usted puede hacerlo ahí ya no tengo nada que ver pero mis órdenes son que la información llegue única y exclusivamente al hombre que fue Patriarca –Le contesto con todo lo que su voluntad le permitió.

-¿Pueden darnos un momento? –Afrodita se adelanto con Blodwyn a su lado –Me parece que necesitamos aclarar unas cosa, Lakmé se encargara de buscarte después, Saga. Lo que tenga que decirte no cambiara –Saga asintió ante las palabras amables y corteses del sueco y le indico a su hermano y los demás que se retiraran.

-¡Vaya día más raro! Ese era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mentes de muchos mientras atravesaban Acuario, las sorpresas no terminarían, escucharon unos veloces pasos acercándose al pasillo principal, pronto para la vergüenza de Camus que se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, la chica rubia apareció vestida con una camisa que le llegaba hasta los muslos que obviamente pertenecía al dueño de la casa.

-¿Qué haces vestida así? –Le pregunto con un ligero tono de histeria pero en voz baja en lo que la tuvo a su alcance.

-Es que hubo un accidente y… -Empezó a jugar con sus dedos algo sonrojada.

Los demás que habían decidido pasar de largo se fueron silenciosamente en cambio Milo de Escorpio se quedo unos segundos más, mirando dolido y molesto a ambos, bufo apartando el rostro groseramente antes de irse apurado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto sinceramente confundida, consiguiendo que Camus cerrara los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

-Me disculpas pero eres una tonta –Le dijo molesto caminando a las habitaciones privadas, necesitaba tomar un calmante para el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

-¿Qué dices, Cam? –Estaba aun más confundida y ofendida.

-¿Cómo te apareces vestida de esa forma en mi templo frente a todos? ¿Frente a Milo? –Le cuestiono molesto.

-No veo que está mal –Confeso –Cuando erramos pequeños siempre nos cambiábamos la ropa, cuantas veces no use ropa de Milo o tuya.

-Tú misma lo has dicho erramos niños, las cosas cambian cuando creces –Replico.

-Eso es lo malo de crecer –Dijo con calma –Porque todos se olvidan de lo que hicieron cuando eran niños, porque no importan las promesas ni el cariño. ¡Porque entonces te comportas como un estúpido e infeliz adulto! –Comenzó a alzar la voz molesta – ¡Se complican tanto! Si fuéramos como antes simplemente se agarrarían a golpes, pero como son grandes tiene que hacer todo como grandes ¿no? Tiene que "hablar" pero nunca van hacerlo porque son ¡dos cobardes! ¡Cobardes, cobardes, cobardes! ¡Estoy harta de esto! Debería golpearlos yo misma a ver si se les sacude las neuronas y dejan esta tontería de lado, odio a los adultos porque no saben arreglar las cosas sin tanto protocolo y palabrerías… -Camus la miraba seriamente –Por eso yo no quiero ser adulto.

-Pero no puedes quedarte siendo una niña, ya no lo eres, tiene dieciséis años –Acuario la miro con condescendencia –Hay cosas que ya han cambiado tu misma lo dijiste, ya no soy un niño y tu tampoco, nuestros cuerpos han cambiado tanto como nosotros.

-Quizás ustedes lo han hecho pero yo no he cambiado, quiero que las cosas sean como antes para que juguemos de nuevo –Musito.

-Eso no volverá, Aricia, eso debes tenerlo claro, los juegos no volverán, tu también tienes que crecer –Le dijo con delicadeza pero luego se metió en las habitaciones privadas volviendo a salir unos minutos después con algo en sus manos -Tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste vas a bajar y vas a decirle a Milo que no ha pasado nada.

-¿Y eso que es? –Le pregunto con desconfianza señalando lo que traía.

-Un libro –Le dijo mostrándole la portada donde se leía "Los Experimentos de la Señorita Elisa" –Es una de las historias favoritas de Milo.

-Gracias –Lo tomo y se alejo corriendo.

-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba que sufra del Complejo de Peter Pan –Musito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La muchacha bajo rápidamente hasta el octava templo, busco la parte privada deteniéndose antes de entrar, respiro varias veces para calmarse y luego entrar.

-¿Milo? –Llamo al llegar a la sala y ver que se encontraba vacía.

-Vaya ¿Ya terminaste con Acuario lo que estabas haciendo? –Cuestiono de mal humor con una mirada indiferente.

-¿De qué me hablas? –Ladeo la cabeza confundida acercándose hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el santo apoyado en la mesa –Quiero decirte que paso.

-No quiero saber lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer con Camus –Negó mientras le daba la espalda para buscar un vaso de agua.

-Sabes que no se dé que me hablas, no me gustan las indirectas –Le replico algo enojada mientras que silenciosamente se colocaba a su lado –Vas a escucharme, si o si. Cam me dejo en el templo en lo que subió a la reunión que tenían, me dijo que no tocada nada pero ya sabes… quise ayudar y me puse a limpiar el baño, me resbale y abrí el grifo y me moje toda… Así que busque en las ropas de Cam algunas para cambiarme. Eso fue lo que paso. –Milo la miro durante unos instantes fijamente.

-¿Cómo se que es verdad? Eres muy buena mintiendo –La dijo Milo acercándose hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

-Si lo sé, pero te juro que nunca te he mentido a ti y nunca lo hare –Milo asintió en silencio –Ven quiero que leas conmigo –Le mostro el libro que tenía entre sus manos, el hombre lo reconoció al instante, sabia a quien pertenecía y exactamente en que sitio del estante se encontraba guardado.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Era una pregunta tonta obviamente que lo sabía.

-Camus me lo presto ¿Me acompañas a leerlo si? –Emocionado sin lograr dar con la razón de dichos sentimientos asintió mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sofá y ella comenzaba a narrar con buen ritmo la historia.

…

**Agradecimientos a: Kumikoson, Kate Goddes, Loly, Daga Saar, Saoran-Sagitario y a todos los que leen mis historias. **

**Aclaraciones: El hijo de Shion nació más o menos por el siglo XIX, murió pronto como dice Dohko, además este era su padrino. **

**La canción que le canta Saori a Ginsei se llama "La rosa duerme al lado de la mejorana" aunque solo es un pequeño pedazo. **

**h t t p : / / artelena. wordpress. ****Com /2007 /12 /13 / mitologia- griega/**** aqui el link de la canción **

**h t t p : / / www. mamalisa. Com /?t=ss&p =1107&c =15 6 para la letra.**

**Sobre el nombre de Naná, tiene dos significados dependiendo del idioma, en el caso del griego significa "Joven, la que es niña", en cambio en japonés su significado es "Siete"**

**Referente al bebe de Gala y Kanon: ¿Niño o niña? ¿Algún nombre que les guste?**


	6. Capitulo Extra Aricia y Milo

"_**Los Experimentos de la Señorita Elisa"**_

…

**Capitulo Extra. Aricia y Milo. **

-Si lo sé, pero te juro que nunca te he mentido a ti y nunca lo hare –Milo asintió en silencio –Ven quiero que leas conmigo –Le mostro el libro que tenía entre sus manos, el hombre lo reconoció al instante, sabia a quien pertenecía y exactamente en qué sitio del estante se encontraba guardado.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Era una pregunta tonta obviamente que lo sabía.

-Camus me lo presto ¿Me acompañas a leerlo si? –Emocionado sin lograr dar con la razón de dichos sentimientos asintió mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sofá y ella comenzaba a narrar con buen ritmo la historia.

"La señorita Elisa aquel fin de semana les propuso uno de sus famosos trabajos sobre experimentos. A sus alumnos les encantaba aquella forma de enseñar, en la que ellos mismos tenían que pensar experimentos que ayudaran a comprender las cosas. Muchos tenían que ver con las ciencias o la química, pero otros, los que más famosa la habían hecho, tenían que ver con las personas y sus comportamientos. Y aquella vez el tema era realmente difícil: la libertad. ¿Cómo puede hacerse un experimento sobre la libertad? ¿Qué se podría enseñar sobre la libertad a través de experimentos?

Estas y otras preguntas parecidas se hacían los alumnos camino de sus casas. Pero ya se habían lucido con otros experimentos difíciles, y aquella vez no fue una excepción. El lunes llegaron con sus experimentos listos, y fueron mostrándolos uno a uno. Fueron muy interesantes, pero para no hacer muy larga la historia, la señorita Elisa me ha pedido que sólo cuente los experimentos de Amaya, Carlos y Andrea, que le gustaron mucho

Amaya llevó 5 cajas de colores y le dio a elegir a la profesora. La maestra, agradecida, escogió la caja rosa con una sonrisa. Luego Amaya sacó 5 cajas amarillas, se acercó a Carlos y le dio a elegir. Carlos contrariado, tomó una cualquiera. La señorita Elisa, divertida, preguntó a Amaya cómo se llamaba el experimento.

- Lo he titulado _"Opciones"_. Para que exista libertad hay que elegir entre distintas opciones. Por eso Carlos se ha enfadado un poco, porque al ser las cajas iguales realmente no le he dejado elegir. Sin embargo la señorita Elisa estaba muy contenta porque pudo elegir la caja que más le gustó.

Carlos había preparado otro tipo de ejercicio más movido: hizo subir a la pizarra a la maestra, a Lucas, un chico listo pero vaguete, y a Pablo, uno de los peores de la clase. Entonces, dividió la clase en tres grupos y dijo dirigiéndose al primer grupo:  
- Voy a haceros una pregunta dificilísima; podéis elegir a cualquiera de los tres de la pizarra para que os ayude a contestarla. Quien acierte se llevará una gran bolsa de golosinas.  
Todos eligieron a la maestra. Entonces Carlos dijo a los del segundo grupo:  
- La misma pregunta va a ser para vosotros, pero tenéis que saber que a Pablo, antes de empezar, le he dado un papel con la pregunta y la respuesta.

Entre las quejas de los del primer grupo, los del segundo eligieron sonrientes a Pablo. Luego Carlos siguió con los últimos:

- Os toca a vosotros. Lo que les he contado a los del segundo grupo era mentira. El papel se lo había dado a Lucas.

Y entre abucheos de unos y risas de otros, Pablo mostró las manos vacías y Lucas enseñó el papel con la pregunta y la respuesta. Po supuesto, fue el único que acertó la difícil pregunta que ni la maestra ni Pablo supieron responder. Mientras los ganadores repartían las golosinas entre todos,

Carlos explicó:  
- Este experimento se llama _"Sin verdad no hay libertad"_. Demuestra que sólo podemos elegir libremente si conocemos toda la verdad y tenemos toda la información. Los grupos 1 y 2 parecía que eran libres para elegir a quien quisieran, pero al no saber la verdad, realmente no eran libres, aun sin saberlo, cuando eligieron. Si lo hubiera sabido su elección habría sido otra

El experimento de Andrea fue muy diferente. Apareció en la clase con Lalo, su hámster, y unos trozos de queso y pan, y preparó distintas pruebas. 

En la primera puso un trozo de queso, cubierto con un vaso de cristal, y al lado un pedazo de pan al aire libre. Cuando soltó a Lalo, este fue directo al queso, golpeándose contra el vaso. Trató de llegar al queso durante un buen rato, pero al no conseguirlo, terminó comiendo el pan. Andrea siguió haciendo pruebas parecidas durante un rato, un pelín crueles, pero muy divertidas, en las que el pobre Lalo no podía alcanzar el queso y terminaba comiendo su pan. Finalmente, colocó un trozo de queso y otro pan, ambos sueltos, y Lalo, aburrido, ignoró el queso y fue directamente a comer el pan. El experimento gustó mucho a todos, y mientras la señorita Elisa premiaba a Lalo con el queso que tanto se había merecido, Andrea explicó: 

- El experimento se llama _"Límites"_. Demuestra que lo, lo sepamos o no, nuestra libertad siempre tiene límites, y que no sólo pueden estar fuera, sino dentro de nosotros, como con mi querido Lalo, que pensaba que no sería capaz de coger el queso aunque estuviera suelto.

Muchos más experimentos interesantes se vieron ese día, y puede que alguna vez los contemos, pero lo que está claro es que los niños de la clase de la señorita Elisa terminaron sabiendo de la libertad más que muchos mayores."

Aricia termino de leer lentamente, le encantaba esa historia y sabia que a Milo también, lo miro de reojo, tenía los ojos cerrados ligeramente y una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

-¿Milo? –Pregunto en voz baja casi con miedo de perturbarlo.

-Opciones, Verdad y Limites –Cito Milo con buen humor –Esas son las tres cosas que necesitas para poder considerar la libertad.

-Camus no tenía opciones cuando hizo lo que hizo –Comenzó Aricia –Sabia la verdad de las consecuencias de sus acciones cuando las hizo, y conocía sus límites cuando lo hizo. Creo que tú también necesitas considerar algunas cosas.

-Sí, tienes razón –Le contesto atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla –Las cosas no son así tan sencillas como quieres creer.

-Si lo son –Refuto apartándose –Son ustedes las que los complican.

-Claro lo que digas –Le respondió Milo riéndose ligeramente – ¡Oye! –Se quejo cuando un cojín se estampo contra su rostro –Basta –Pero la verdad es que aunque le decía que se detuviera se estaba divirtiendo. La muchacha lo golpeaba repetidamente con el susodicho cojín hasta que Milo se decidió a detenerla, agarrándola por las muñecas y verla patear para soltarse –No podrás, hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros, tu eres del rango de plata y yo de oro.

-Eso no evito que te ganara un santo de bronce –Dijo debatiéndose, golpe bajo para Milo.

-No seas mala –La tumbo contra el mueble y se le sentó encima del estomago sin dejar caer su peso para luego atacarla con el mismo cojín que ella usara antes.

-Es cierto, es cierto –Aricia se retorcía intentando escapar mientras se reía con fuerza –A Milo lo derroto un niño, ¡un niño más pequeño que yo!

-Calla –Se quejo Escorpio ante la burla pero sin dejar de sonreír cuando se caso de molestarla se quito de encima y se tiro en el piso – ¿Crees que las cosas sean como antes?

-Yo todavía espero que sí –Le respondió mientras recuperaba el aire por el ataque de risas que le había dado –Camus, Aioria, Tu y yo fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos más pequeños eso no tiene que cambiar, yo no cambie, ustedes si, así que está en sus manos. –Ambos cerraron los ojos para meditar unos segundos.

…

**-Pequeño one-shot, el cuento en si es lo que me encanta. Ya saben: **

**-Opciones, Verdad y Límites =Libertad. **


	7. Capítulo Sexto El Amor

"_**El tiempo, no afecta el amor.**_

_**El amor, afecta al tiempo.**_

_**Vuelve los segundos horas,**_

_**Los minutos siglos.**_

_**Por eso, amor.**_

_**El tiempo no me importa.**_

_**Pueden pasar siglos en tu ausencia,**_

_**Y para mi habrán sido solo minutos.**_

_**Porque ya te tengo muy dentro de mí.**_

_**Pero, estar contigo, unos segundos,**_

_**Son largas horas de paz para mí"**_

…**.**

**Capitulo Sexto. El amor cada vez más cerca. **

Saori se veía al espejo con una expresión serena, su largo cabello lila se encontraba suelto y caía sobre su espalda, resaltando el bonito conjunto de camisa y falda rosa que llevaba puesto, suspiro sonrojándose ligeramente, algo nerviosa tal vez, después de todo ese día seria el primero en el que saldría con todos sus fieles amigos como personas _normales, _sin estar preocupándose de un posible ataque.

-Estas muy bonita, mamá –Vio por el reflejo como la pequeña de tres años se había puesto a sus espaldas, observándola encantada.

-Gracias, cariño. Ven ahora tenemos que acomodarte a ti –Le tendió una mano que la niña tomo gustosa y caminaron juntas al armario –Tatsumi siempre ha gustado de guardar mis cosas –Soltó la mano de la pequeña y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar una caja en lo alto –Es por eso que aún quedan algunos de mis vestidos en la mansión. –Ginsei asintió encaminándose hasta la cama para sentarse en ella, segundos después Saori se le unió dejando la caja sobre las sabanas y destapándola, dejando al descubierto algunas prendas que ella misma usara cuando tenía le edad de la niña.

-¿Esto era tuyo? –Le cuestiono la nena revolviendo algunas hasta que encontró un bonito vestido blanco con detalles en verde –Este me gusta –Se lo mostro a la joven que le dio el visto bueno ayudándola a vestirse.

-Que preciosa quedaste, Ginsei –La alabo una vez que estaba completamente arreglada, con unas sandalias a juego y una buena sección de peinado, para alisar su cabello –Bien ya estas lista. –En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto una voz masculina que ambas conocían muy bien, la primera en reaccionar fue Ginsei que salió corriendo para abrir la puerta –Ah, pero miren que cosa más linda –Le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños apenas la vio a lo que la niña se sonrojo y soltó una risita alegre.

-Mamá también está muy bonita –Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al chico para jalarlo dentro del cuarto hasta donde se encontraba una ruborizada Saori.

-¿Bonita? –Rio ligeramente –Esta hermosa. –Se acerco hasta ella para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel rojiza – ¿Y yo como me veo?

-Muy lindo –Contesto rápidamente la niña.

-Te ves muy bien, Seiya –Saori paso rápidamente la vista sobre su compañero que tenía una camisa manga larga de color naranja, por encima de esta una de color azul manga corta, un pantalón de jean azul con bordes en naranja y zapatos deportivos azul.

-Gracias –Respondió orgulloso.

-¿Sabes si Naná ya esta lista? –Le pregunto mientras se acomodaba las sandalias.

-Creo que si ¿Por qué? –Ladeo el rostro ligeramente confundido.

-Tengo que contarle todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo dejar que ande por ahí sin saber quien somos nosotros –Saori levanto la mirada con cariño –Aunque debo buscar la mejor forma de decirle, bueno que soy la reencarnación de una antigua deidad griega y que ustedes son santos que luchan a mi lado, por no mencionarle que Keisi forma parte de una civilización muy antigua.

-Parece complicado, mejor te lo dejo a ti… -Seiya rio nerviosamente al imaginarse a la joven griega tratar de comprender toda la nueva información que le estaría dando Saori en poco rato.

-Gracias por el apoyo –Dijo sarcástica, Seiya sonrió con cariño antes de acercarse y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ginsei, vamos a ver si los chicos están listos –Seiya tomo en brazos a la niña, dio unas cuantas vueltas con ella y salió medio mareado por la puerta; Saori rio con gusto al ver la escena, algunos minutos después la joven criada se asomo tímidamente por la puerta.

-¿Naná? –La aludida asintió –Anda, pasa –La invito con un movimiento de su mano.

-Seiya me dijo que me estaba buscando –Informo con una sonrisa amable –Se ve realmente hermosa con esa ropa, señorita –Saori se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Tú también te ves muy linda –Naná sonrió con felicidad y orgullo al recibir la aprobación de su señora, llevaba puesto un sencillo conjunto de braga de jeans con una camisa blanca de fondo y converts negro.

-Me parece que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar ¿no? –Tanteo el terreno antes de empezar su explicación, la chica asintió ligeramente mientras se sentaba –Bueno la cosa comienza con la mitología griega… hace muchos milenios durante la Era del Mito…

Una hora después, Naná miraba fijamente a la joven de cabellos lilas sentada frente a ella, su mirada se mostraba indiferente, su expresión seria.

-A ver si entendí, señorita_. Usted_ es la reencarnación de la Diosa Athenea –La señalo ligeramente con el dedo aunque sabía que era de mala educación –Los cinco chicos que viven ahora en la mansión son _Santos_ que luchan con usted para proteger la tierra, son una especie de _héroes_ como los de la mitología griega –Fue enumerando con los dedos de su mano derecha sin despegar su vista de los ojos de un azul algo distinto al que recordaba –Y la joven Keisi_, no_ es humana, forma parte de una civilización muy antigua asociada a la diosa Athenea que se encuentra casi extinta y además la pequeña Ginsei también tiene algo que ver con todo esto aunque de momento no puede decírmelo. –Saori asintió ante el resumen, Naná parpadeo dos, tres veces rápidamente y después comenzó a reírse, la joven diosa suspiro – ¡No puedo creer algo así! –Exclamo llevándose una mano a los labios para ahogar su risa.

-Naná –Llamo Saori con seriedad, la joven detuvo su risa al sentir una calidad energía emerger de la chica de rosado, en un primer instante se asusto terriblemente pero mantener ese sentimiento con aquel cosmos amable y reconfortante era muy difícil, por lo que se relajo rápidamente.

-¿Es… es cierto todo lo que me ha dicho? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa, aceptar todo lo que la señorita Kido le había dicho era… desconcertante, ella era griega de nacimiento y de crianza, así que enterarse repentinamente que todas las historias que su abuela (en paz descanse) le contaba eran verdaderas… bueno era difícil explicar lo que sentía en ese instante.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón del cuarto (estil puf) ante la poderosa y repentina energía que había sentido, los cuatro chicos se miraron confusos entre ellos.

-Ginsei sintió el cosmos de Saori. ¿Qué debemos decirle? –Cuestiono preocupado el rubio a sus amigos.

-Esa es mamá –Declaro Ginsei con seguridad tratando de incorporarse del mueble… algo bueno casi imposible.

-Sí, es Saori –Shun la ayudo a levantarse para después tomarla entre sus brazos –Le debe estar explicando algo a Naná. Oye, Ginsei, hoy llegara una chica que es mi amiga desde que era pequeñito… -Empezó a contarle para distraerla, algo que logro con eficacia.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita? –Pregunto con curiosidad y emoción la niña.

-Su nombre es Junet y sí, es bonita –Shun se sonrojo ligeramente mientras lo decía, y justo por eso una socarrona sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Hyoga y Seiya.

-¿Si, Shun? ¿Es bonita? –Cuestiono Hyoga acercándose mucho al chico usando un tono burlón causando que el rubor se intensificara.

-Sí, bueno… ella es mi mejor amiga desde que era pequeño… -Balbuceo nervioso.

-Ella es una amazona ¿no? –Le pregunto Seiya que de pronto se había quedado pensativo, al ver que Shun asentía continuo con su idea – ¿Le viste el rostro? –El santo de Andrómeda dudo si contestar o no, e inconscientemente fue eso lo que le dio la respuesta a Pegaso – ¡Si la viste!

-Sí, pero fue algo accidental –Contesto Shun tímidamente –Se lo de las leyes de las amazonas pero a ella no le importa eso…

-Eso dices tú –Hyoga uso un tono pícaro.

-Cierto, cierto –Coincidió Seiya travieso y avergonzando mas al jovencito.

-No entiendo –Se quejo Ginsei desde los brazos de Shun.

-Chicos, déjenlo en paz, más bien terminemos de vestirnos que cuando llegue vamos a salir –Intervino Shiryu para salvar al de ojos verdes que le miro sumamente agradecido –Ven, Ginsei. Shun y Hyoga todavía tienen que terminar de vestirse –La pequeña paso de brazos y se acomodo sujetándose del cuello del Dragón.

-Estas bonito –Clamo la niña dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Gracias, tu también –Le contesto saliendo del cuarto y jalando con la otra mano a Seiya de la camisa –Ustedes dos a vestirse. –Shun asintió mientras que el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Vale –Contestaron al unísono.

Un poco más tarde; Saori se encontraba en su oficina hablando por celular con un importante socio de las empresas Kido, observaba por la ventana el hermoso jardín mientras discutía en su idioma natal con calma.

-¡Mamá! –De repente el grito en griego de la pequeña niña la sorprendió; seguidamente Ginsei entro corriendo mas se detuvo abruptamente al ver la mirada de severidad que le dirigió la heredera por lo que bajo el rostro avergonzada. Detrás suyo entro un muchacho castaño que la tomo en brazos para verle el rostro a la misma altura que el suyo.

-Ginsei, te dije que no entraras ahorita que Saori está ocupada –La reprendió en voz baja y los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento –Musito, para su sorpresa Seiya le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodo mejor en sus brazos donde la niña escondió su rostro en su pecho, se acerco a Saori con una tranquilidad –Lo siento, mamá –Le dijo en broma sacando un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas asintiendo con una mirada más dulce mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono, entonces se inclino y le dio un casto beso en los labios, lo que provoco que el rubor se marcara mas y la niña riera divertida –Junet, llego hace rato a Japón ya viene llegando, Shun salió a recibirla a la entrada –Se rio –Lo hubieras visto salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tío Shun dice que la señorita Junet es muy bonita –Comento Ginsei con seriedad y Seiya no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Justo a tiempo –Dijo luego de ver el reloj que marcaba el mediodía –Aprovecharemos de comer afuera y después compraremos la ropa que necesitamos, como se acerca el invierno necesitaremos algunos conjuntos más apropiados para el frio, aunque creo que a Hyoga no le importara, quizás hasta se sienta más cómodo –Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, acaricio el rostro de la pequeña –Ginsei hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer; por ejemplo, entrar corriendo o gritando a mi estudio cuando estoy ocupada, o cosas peligrosas como estar en la cocina, no quiero verte ahí metida ¿Entendido? –La niña asintió todavía avergonzada y con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, Saori se las quito con la yema de los dedos suavemente –Ahora ven conmigo un ratito –Le tendió los brazos y Ginsei se hizo hacia adelante para ponerse entre ellos suspirando ligeramente –Hay algo que quiero regalarte, Gin. –Camino hasta el escritorio con Seiya a su lado, se inclino para abrir una de las gavetas y les mostro una pulsera de oro, con un rectángulo en el centro donde se leía la inscripción "Saori Kido" aunque esto para la nena no tenia aun significado, al girarlo vieron que también decía "Mi Diosa" – ¿Te gusta? –Ginsei asintió con los ojos brillantes por el objeto brillante, Saori le permitió tomar la esclava entre sus manitas –Me lo dio mi abuelo cuando era muy pequeña, casi de tu edad –Le conto con voz anhelante, Seiya le quito suavemente la pulsera a la niña que miraba confusa a su madre; le acaricio el rostro dulcemente y después procedió a ponerle la pulsera a Saori en la muñeca izquierda, aquella que no sostenía a la niña.

- Es muy bonita, yo quiero una también –Dijo Ginsei muy emocionada.

-Te regalare una –Le contesto Saori con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Tatsumi tocaba la puerta semi-abierta para anunciar su llegada.

-Señorita, la joven Junet ya ha llegado, la espera en la sala –Informo entrando completamente, dedicándole una mirada ofuscada a Seiya que le sonrió burlonamente.

-Gracias, Tatsumi –Le respondió, el mayordomo asintió y se retiro.

-¿Vamos? –Le pregunto Pegaso ofreciéndole su brazo que la chica acepto entrelazando su brazo libre con el de él, cuando ya estaban por salir, Seiya se inclino y la volvió a besar.

-Si –Respondió en un tono risueño.

Caminaron con calma, a través del pasillo; algunos sirvientes que estaban limpiando miraron con curiosidad al trió, cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron que ya estaban ahí los demás, que rodeaban a una joven de largos cabellos rubios, de cuerpo delgado vestida con una franelilla blanca, unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros, bonito rostro y lindos ojos azules, brillantes y que miraban con emoción todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Shun por su parte tenia la maleta que ella había traído.

-¿Princesa Athenea? –Junet la miro con dudas, si bien Shun le había contado sobre la diosa en sus cartas nunca la había visto en persona y no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada y a la vez emocionada de estar en presencia de la divinidad hecha humana por la cual luchaba.

-Sí, soy yo, pero puedes llamarme Saori -La amazona hizo una leve reverencia –Mucho gusto, Shun me ha hablado de ti –June se sonrojo ligeramente y miro con mucha curiosidad a la pequeña de cabellos plata –Esta pequeña es Ginsei Kido –Le informo al ver la trayectoria de su mirada- Y él es Seiya Santo de Pegaso.

- Hola, pequeña Ginsei –Saludo con tono afectuoso siendo correspondida con una sonrisa –Lo sé, a los chicos si puedo reconocerlos, Shun siempre los menciona en sus cartas, de la niña si no me habías contado nada –Le reprocho dulcemente al joven.

-Es que Ginsei llego hace poco –Le contesto sonrojado por las miradas cómplices que le lanzaban sus amigos.

-Estábamos por salir, de hecho te esperábamos, pero no sé si estas muy cansada o quieres venir. –Le dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo y esta salía corriendo hacia la puerta por donde entraban Keisi y Naná – ¿Si van a acompañarnos? –Las dos asintieron, y Junet las miro con curiosidad –Ellas son Keisi y Naná, son amigas nuestras, pero Shun podrá ponerte al día pronto –Señoritas, ella es Junet de Camaleón.

-Un placer –Dijeron al unísono, Naná además le hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Princesa si no es molestia yo también quiero ir. –Contesto con cierta ilusión.

-¿Saldremos al centro comercial, Srta., Kido? –Pregunto la joven de cabellos verdes, Saori asintió –Pediré que arreglen la limosina entonces. –Hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-Ven, Junet, te mostrare cuál es tu habitación –Se ofreció Shun con una sonrisa cariñosa a lo que la joven correspondió con un asentimiento siguiéndolo.

-¿Viste? Lo trae loquito –Hyoga se rio quedamente acompañado de Seiya, Saori solo sonrió divertida por la situación.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa muy bonita –Le dijo Ginsei a una tímida Keisi, que se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-Gracias, pero de verdad no es necesario, puedo ir a buscar mi ropa. –Contesto con seguridad revolviéndole los cabellos plateados con su mano derecha.

-No es necesario, es algo que quiero regalarte. –Le dijo Saori que se había acercado hasta ella –Después de todo vas a quedarte ¿no? –El par de ojos rosas se clavaron en su persona, pudo ver la confusión y la duda en ellos –El Santuario necesita de toda la ayuda posible y serás muy bien recibida. Sería como tu nuevo hogar.

-Está bien, Princesa, tiene usted razón –Los ojos de la chica se aguaron ligeramente pero pronto le dedico una media sonrisa.

-¡Ya estamos listos! –Exclamo Shun muy alegre al volver a la sala causando que Ikki levantara una ceja perspicaz cruzando miradas por un instante con la chica rubia que le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-La limosina ya esta lista, Srta. –Dijo Tatsumi entrando con el rostro serio, a su lado se encontraba Naná.

-Vale, entonces es hora de irnos –Seiya tomo a Ginsei y la alzo hasta ponerla sobre sus hombros, la niña rio divertida, se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta con paso veloz, siendo seguido por los demás, cuando llegaron al exterior, estaba el sol en su cenit, un día entre caluroso y fresco, y estacionada en todo el frente estaba la limosina de un color negro.

-Hyoga lanzo un silbido –Vaya que si es grande –Dijo sorprendido a lo que Saori se sonrojo avergonzada.

-De hecho esta es de las más pequeñas que tenemos –Contó Naná con ingenuidad por lo que los chicos miraron aun más sorprendidos a la heredera.

-En esta podemos ir todos cómodamente –Dijo Saori mientras caminaba hacia el auto, Tatsumi que se había adelantado le abrió la puerta para permitirle subir, ninguno de los demás, excepto Naná; se había subido nunca a una.

Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta en el momento de entrar que era más grande de lo que imaginaban, el interior estaba dividido en una especie de cuadrado, amueblado con cuatro muebles de color negro, formaban un cuadrado con una mesa en el centro, uno en la parte trasera, dos laterales y uno en la parte delantera, en el primero se sentaron las chicas, de derecha a izquierda: Saori, Junet, Keisi y Naná, en el de la derecha estaban: Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, enfrente de ellos y por ende, en el izquierdo se encontraban sentados: Shun, Ikki y Ginsei que estaba arrodillada sobre el mueble viendo por la ventana con suma curiosidad, y en el ultimo Tatsumi miraba de forma asesina a Seiya que se mantenía cerca de su señora.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a comprar, Princesa? –Pregunto June con curiosidad mientras veía por curiosidad los edificios que iban pasando.

-Esperamos poder comprar algunas mudas de ropa –Comenzó a decir Saori –Pero también podríamos comprar otras cosas.

-¿Sabes que vi en la televisión mientras esperábamos a que tío Shun y tío Hyoga se vistieran?–Ginsei hablo emocionada.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunto Saori con interés.

-Una comiquita donde el protagonista era un cachorro muy bonito –Conto con una tierna ilusión –Dijiste que podíamos comprar otras cosas ¿si, mami? –Saori asintió más o menos sabiendo por donde iba la niña – ¿Podemos comprar un perrito? –Sus ojitos grises brillaron con emoción.

-¿Podemos, Saori? –Seiya se unió repentinamente a la idea que había dicho su pequeña hija-¿Podríamos comprar un cachorro? –Sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? –Insistió la niña.

-Es mucha responsabilidad para ustedes, a la final alguien más tendrá que encargarse de cuidar del animal –Intervino Ikki con mucho fastidio en su voz, no era precisamente por ellos sino que simplemente él no quería ir, estar en un sitio rodeado de mucha gente no le hacía gracia, pero la llegada de la rubia había atraído su completa atención, estaba interesada en ella y en lo que significaba para su dulce e inocente hermano.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Ikki! –Grito el chico de cabellos castaños con enojo a la vez que la pequeña fruncía el ceño –Eso no lo sabes, podemos cuidar bien de un cachorro.

-Pero Ikki tiene razón en parte, Seiya, es mucha responsabilidad, tendrían que comprometerse a sacarlo a pasear, darle de comer, cuidar que tenga agua, entrenarlo –Enumero Saori aunque dentro de si también deseaba tener una mascota, como un perro, puesto que tenia caballos y algunos otros animales.

-Jugar con él, bañarlo, cuidarlo –Completo la niña emocionada – Una oportunidad, así chiquita –Hizo un gesto con la mano y después las entrelazo como si rezara – ¿Si, mami?

-No sé, Ginsei, ya veremos –Le respondió con una sonrisa amable y una suave risa.

-Ya casi estamos por llegar, Srta. –Informo Tatsumi.

-Tenemos que decidir dónde vamos a comer –Hyoga miro a los restantes buscando sus opiniones.

-Vamos a comer pollo asado –Sugirió Shiryu.

- No, mejor vamos a comer unos sándwich –Fue la respuesta de Naná que ya estaba tomando más confianza con el grupo. Ikki solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡A Mc Donalds! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Shun, Seiya y Ginsei entusiasmados, consiguiendo que las chicas sonrieran y los chicos restantes los miraran con ternura, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Ya hemos llegado, Señorita –Anuncio Tatsumi en lo que iban entrando al estacionamiento del centro comercial, un rato mas y el auto se detuvo, el primero en salir fue él y mantuvo la puerta abierta para permitir que todos bajaran, ayudando únicamente (especialmente a su señora) a bajar, después de que todos estuvieran fuera se dirigieron a paso ligero a la entrada del edificio.

Apenas dieron un paso dentro, Ginsei y Junet no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta, impresionadas, al ver el enorme interior del centro comercial, la bella decoración, las vitrinas de la tiendas adornadas con elegancia, la variedad que había en cada una de ellas, la gran cantidad de gente que iba y venía en distintas direcciones, el bullicio, habían unas cuantas "islas" distribuidas en el pasillo central, constituían un circulo de cemento en el centro tenían pequeños jardines y salientes que cumplían función de sillas

-Se van a tragar una mosca si siguen así –Se burlo Ikki que estaba al lado de la rubia, la niña asintió sin mayores problemas pero por su parte la muchacha se sonrojo intensamente avergonzada.

-Yo nunca había estado en algún sitio fuera de la Isla Andrómeda… Es la primera vez que estoy en un sitio así –Musito apenada con la mirada baja.

-Ikki –Le reprocho Shun con seriedad, logrando que su hermano se sintiera mal –Eso no importa, June, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, aprovechemos esta oportunidad que estamos todos juntos para disfrutar un rato –Dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para abrazarla afectuosamente y desde el pecho del joven santo la chica le dedico una mirada picara al hermano de su amigo que arqueo una ceja ante el gesto.

-Nos están mirando –Declaro el Santo de Dragón que se sentía incomodo ante las insistentes miradas de la multitud que los rodeaba, aunque no era de extrañar sinceramente pensaba Saori, después de todo eran un grupito más o menos numeroso, compuesto de chicos y chicas jóvenes y una niña, entre los que se encontraba ella; una figura pública en Japón.

-Simplemente ignóralos –Le recomendó pese a que también sabía que la razón de que los vieran, se debía, de hecho a que los chicos estaban especialmente guapos ese día, su insistencia para que usaran una ropa distinta había surtido mucho efecto, las jovencitas miraban con admiración a los chicos y algunos muchachos fijaban su mirada en las chicas. –Se ven muy bien todos, por eso se les quedan viendo –Los chicos se sonrojaron ligeramente, sobre todo Shun.

-Es cierto, Dromeda, te ves muy bien con esta ropa –Lo halago June con una sonrisa, el chico se sonrojo aun más, llevaba puesta una franela manga corta blanca con rojo, un pantalón holgado rojo-anaranjado y tenis morados, variando mucho de su ropa común –Tu también, Ikki –El aludido alzo una ceja sin variar mas su expresión, según él, no tenía nada de especial, simplemente llevaba una camisa con la manga hasta los codos (3/4) azul claro por fuera del blue jeans y unos botines.

-Claro, claro, hay que tomarle una foto a Shiryu no muchas veces los veras con este aspecto –Lo señalo con una mano burlón, lo cierto es que su ropa distaba muchísimo del elegante traje chino que siempre usaba, en ese preciso momento sus pantalones tenían rotos (así venia) en varias partes, tenía una camisa manga larga de color gris que resaltaba el color negro de sus cabellos y unos sencillos zapatos azules.

-Te ves bien, Shiryu –Le dijo Saori con una sonrisa con Ginsei tomada de la mano que estaba más interesada en lo que había en su alrededor que en la conversación de sus mayores –Tu también estas bien, Hyoga –El chico le sonrió coqueto, a diferencia de su compañero al no le molestaba ser visto, sobre todo cuando sabia se veía bien, aunque solo llevaba una sencilla camisa marrón, unos pantalones blancos al igual que sus zapatos.

-Pero mira, las señoritas aquí presente se ven realmente hermosas –Señalo a Keisi y a Naná que ruborizaron ligeramente.

-No realmente –Susurro Keisi que usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior –Pero gracias por el piropo. –Hyoga asintió riendo.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos yendo al nivel de la feria –Indico Saori con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto hacia Seiya cuyo estomago estaba gruñendo, el chico avergonzado se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Tengo hambre –Se defendió el joven adolescente.

Hyoga por su parte le había guiñado a un grupito de chicas que se habían reunido cerca de ellos y los observaban, le pequeño gesto basto para que algunas de ellas dieran un chillido de emoción, otras lo saludaron con la mano, claro hasta que Ikki lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo contra su voluntad.

-¡Suéltame, Ikki! –Se quejo retorciéndose para soltarse.

-Hermano, suéltalo –Le pidió Shun en apoyo al rubio que seguía moviéndose, Shiryu por su parte suspiro antes de acercarse para intervenir, no le agradaba que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, Junet y Naná se mantuvieron más apartadas, y extrañamente Keisi se acerco hasta los chicos para ver de cerca.

-Estas realmente muy hermosa, Saori –Le susurro Seiya al oído consiguiendo que se estremeciera completamente, como estaba a sus espaldas no pudo ver el sonrojo que se marco en sus mejillas –Este color te queda muy bonito, es normal que todos esos chicos se te queden viendo –Murmuro para luego darle un beso a la velocidad de un santo de bronce para que nadie se diera cuenta, aun así le dio cosquillas.

-Gracias, Seiya –Le contesto en un susurro al girarse para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Kido –Llamo la muchacha de cabellos verdes viendo con preocupación cómo ambos chicos se hundían en una discusión sin final, siendo mediados por Shun y Shiryu que trataban de controlar la situación, Ginsei se había agarrado de la mano de Keisi observando.

-Chicos –Reprendió Saori con firmeza al ver que Ikki sostenía ahora del cuello de la camisa a Hyoga, además de que la gente estaba a conglomerándose alrededor de ellos; de paso Tatsumi se estaba hartando y estaba a un paso de meterse entre los dos. –Dejen de hacer eso, compórtense y vámonos, por favor –Su voz tranquila pero firme, los chicos asintieron sumisamente, y empezaron a caminar detrás de ella- Pegaso se coloco muy cerca, a su lado, sin atreverse a tomar su mano como le gustaría, pero Ginsei resolvió el problema con su inocencia, poniéndose entre ambos y tomándolos a los dos de las manos.

-"Es como si fuéramos tomados de la mano… solo que de forma indirecta. ¡Gracias, Ginsei!" –Pensó a la vez que una sonrisa alegre se formaba en sus labios –También podríamos tomar un helado. –Propuso y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Yo quiero! –Exclamaron la niña y el rubio al mismo tiempo, causando que el resto sonriera.

-Me gustaría mucho poder probar uno –Comento Junet pensativa, luego se acerco hasta Shun para poder abrazarlo de uno de sus brazos bajo la atenta y afilada mirada de fénix.

-¿Pasa algo, Ikki? –Pregunto Shiryu educadamente al mayor, caminaba más despacio que los demás para quedar a su altura.

-Nada –Bufo el aludido por respuesta, pronto caminaron discutiendo sobre que iba a ordenar cada uno, para cuando llegaron a la ferie tuvieron que unir dos mesas para poder sentarse todos juntos, una vez que arreglaron eso, Tatsumi hizo una lista con todo lo que iban a pedir, luego se dirigió al local para hacer la cola, al ser comida rápida, muy pronto estuvo listo y los chicos se ofrecieron en ayudar al mayordomo a traer todas las bandejas. Se repartieron los combos en bullicio, pidiendo cada uno el que quería, por su parte Ginsei se encontraba realmente feliz, tenía una cajita feliz solo para ella, y de paso ¡le había traído un juguete de Hércules de regalo!

-Gracias por la comida –Dijo Saori rezando brevemente para disfrutar de un almuerzo con sus amigos, más o menos tranquilo, o lo mas que puedes cuando reúnes un montón de adolescentes.

-Está muy rico –Menciono Ginsei con las mejillas coloradas por la emoción.

-Si… está muy bueno –Concordó con timidez la amazona de Camaleón con una sonrisilla infantil.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, Junet –Comento Hyoga que la veía ligeramente impresionado dándole un mordisco a su Big Mac Doble –Hablas muy bien japonés.

-Sí, eso se lo debo a Shun, fue él el que me enseño cuando éramos más pequeños –Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y cariñosa al chico que se la correspondió de inmediato.

-¿Eres de Etiopia no? –La aludida asintió –Entonces supongo que le enseñaste hablar a Shun algo de tu idioma natal ¿verdad? –Shiryu miro a su amigo buscando una respuesta.

-Sí, June me enseño a hablar amárico muy bien –Respondió con aquella mirada eternamente inocente.

-Pero apuesto a que el idioma más difícil debe ser el que tú hablas ¿cierto, Keisi? –La chica miro al joven rubio con algo de duda pero asintiendo animada de verse incluida en la conversación, tanto que se animo en soltar una frase en lemuriano.

-¡Cielos! No sé qué sentido darle a eso, podrías estar insultando o halagándome ahora mismo y no sabría diferenciarlo –Rio Hyoga logrando que los demás también rieran.

Siguieron hablando de los distintos idiomas que dominaba cada uno, que de hecho no eran pocos, Naná también participo en la conversación con entusiasmo, disfrutando de la compañía de los jóvenes amigos de su señora, Ginsei por su parte miraba con frustración a los demás (los pocos instantes que atraían su atención) ya que ella de verdad no entendía nada de lo que decían. Seiya y Saori por su parte mantenían una conversación privada en voz baja.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos algún sitio solo los dos –Murmuro el chico de cabellos castaños con algo de esperanza en su voz.

-¿Y dejar a los demás solos? Sería muy sospecho, además, Seiya, como bien notaste aquí en Japón soy una personalidad reconocida por muchas personas y podrían llegar a formarse chismes –Contesto con calma mezclada con un poco de lastima, vio sin sorprenderse que el fruncía el ceño molesto y se apartaba un poco de su lado, suspiro con pesadez de verdad no quería que Seiya se molestara por algo así con ella, no ese día especialmente.

-Oigan chicos quiero que prueben esto –Dijo con su tono alegre, normal en él, por lo que los demás no se dieron cuenta de que apenas unos instantes antes una sombra de tristeza se había colado en su mirada, tomo entonces una papita frita para luego hundirla en su helado Sunday de caramelo y después se lo llevaba a la boca para comérselo con gusto, los demás hicieron un vago gesto de asco y duda.

-Seiya, eso… es asqueroso –Dijo Shiryu con reprobación, pero al momento tanto Shun como June como Ginsei estaban imitando al primero, por sus expresiones luego de probar dudo sobre sus propias palabras, así que bien decidió degustarlo por sí mismo –Bueno…. Realmente sabe bien –Reconoció.

-No se puede juzgar algo antes de probarlo –Recito con serenidad frente a las miradas sorprendidas del grupo y de admiración la pequeña niña (puesto que lo había dicho en griego) para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas por las caras que habían puesto todos, que muy pronto le siguieron con aquella risa alegre y despreocupada, al mismo tiempo Saori se planteaba si el chico se había molestado realmente con ella o no, pero antes de que pudiera seguir esa línea de pensamiento sintió como la mano cálida y masculina entrelazarse con la suya debajo de la mesa, acaricio el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar.

-Señorita, ya son la una, me parece que deberíamos ir yendo a las tiendas si no queremos que se nos haga de noche –Hablo Naná con un creciente entusiasmo –Hace mucho tiempo que no íbamos de compras. –Comento alegremente, Saori asintió levantándose, los demás la imitaron recogiendo todo lo que iba a la basura, Ginsei jalo de la falda rosa para atraer su atención.

-Me lo guardas, mamá –Saori asintió tomando el pequeño juguete, un Hércules exactamente igual al de la película infantil, no pudo evitar reírse internamente, tomo de la mano a la pequeña mientras Keisi se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué va a comprar, Princesa? –Keisi se había puesto al lado de ella antes de que Pegaso pudiera hacerlo, el chico bufo con una ligera molestia antes de quedarse un poco más atrás con los demás que ya habían regresado de botar la basura. Las muchachas se adelantaron mientras comenzaban hablar sobre lo que era realmente "necesario" y lo que estaba de "moda" aunque June las escuchaba con más interés.

-Podemos vigilar a Ginsei, así tu y Saori dan una vuelta solos –Ofreció Hyoga en lo que se dio cuenta de la mirada de frustración y cierta tristeza que tenía su amigo. Seiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿había sido tan obvio? Parecía que si, por la mirada que le dedicaban los demás.

-Saori dice que si alguien nos ve juntos puede comenzar un chisme –Repitió con molestia dirigiendo su mirada al frente donde la chica hablaba animadamente con Keisi, aun con su enojo se sintió sinceramente feliz de verla tranquila, fuera de peligro y pasando un buen rato, Junet hablaba con Naná y Ginsei…. ¿Y Ginsei? Le invadió la angustia cuando no pudo verla y tan pendiente estaba en buscarla que no se dio cuenta que estaba justo delante suyo, por eso tropezó con ella en el momento que se detuvo repentinamente.

-¡Ginsei! No te detengas así –Se quejo, la niña lo miro con sus ojos grandes sorprendida.

-Estas bastante sensible, caballito –Ikki se le acerco por detrás con una sonrisa burlona.

-No molestes, Ikki –Le contesto Pegaso –Yo no te estoy molestando…. Al menos hoy no.

-Déjalo tranquilo, Ikki. Seiya no te ha hecho nada hoy –Shiryu se atravesó entre los dos, tratando de mediar y evitar una discusión –Se que estas molesto porque no puedes pasar tiempo a solas con Saori –Seiya balbuceo sonrojado –Pero eso podemos resolverlo en las tiendas o en el cine.

-Tienes razón –Reconoció pensativo mientras que Ginsei se agarraba de su mano alegremente y empezaba a tirar de él con insistencia.

-¡Mira! –Chillo la pequeña corriendo y llevándose a Seiya consigo – ¡Mira, mira, mira! –Se detuvo delante de la vidriera de una tienda de mascotas, donde se estaban exhibiendo una variedad de cachorros, gatitos, aves y roedores. Tanto la niña como el muchacho se pegaron del vidrio para admirar a los animales que se movían entusiasmados con la atención que recibían de esos ojos inocentes.

-¡Ah, hay muchos animales! –Exclamo emocionado haciéndole señas a los demás –Chicos, vengan, miren –Los aludidos se acercaron para asomarse y ver también. Dentro de la tienda, las vendedoras miraban con ternura los rostros de los jóvenes que asomaban.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Naná que se encontraba muy interesada en lo que hubiera llamado la atención de sus cuatro nuevos amigos, por respuesta a su pregunta recibió un gruñido de parte de Ikki que observaba fastidiado la escena.

-Estamos viendo los animales, ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos podido tener una mascota –Reflexiono Hyoga con gesto pensativo y cierta tristeza.

-Pero pensándolo bien, Hyoga, no hay muchas razas de perros que puedan sobrevivir en el frio de Siberia –Expuso con una sonrisa compasiva en su hermoso rostro el santo de Andrómeda, consiguiendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-Nosotros cuidamos de una liebre en Isla Andrómeda –Comento Junet que también se había recargado sobre el vidrio para ver.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso con ella? –Cuestiono con curiosidad el Cisne separándose del vidrio y viendo a los ojos a la chica.

-Murió –Respondió June con voz sombría, causándole cierta incomodidad a Hyoga.

-Lo atrapo un zorro –Completo Shun con algo de tristeza, pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo mas se escucho la voz de la niña.

-Ven a ver, mami –Ginsei se habia acercado hasta Saori, la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que viera más de cerca a los hermosos, peludos y bullicios cachorros, la diosa le sonrió con condescendencia a la niña, mas para sus adentros todavía conservaba la misma ilusión que la nena. – ¿Verdad que nos compraras uno perrito, _mami_? –Le dedico su mejor expresión de suplica (compitiendo con la del gato de Sherk, hay que resaltar), remarcando la última palabra con adoración, sus ojitos grises se llenaron de emoción.

-Está bien, Ginsei. Tú ganas. –Accedió sonriendo ante el gesto de sorpresa y alegría que habia no solo aparecido en el rostro de la niña sino en todos los chicos –Pero no en este preciso momento –Dijo al ver que Seiya ya se disponía abrir la puerta para entrar, seguido de una muy emocionada niña.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto contrariado, quejándose con un puchero tierno al mismo tiempo que Ginsei soltaba un bufido, logrando entre ambos que la heredera riera sinceramente.

-Porque, Seiya, todavía tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa y no podemos ingresar un perro a la tienda –Explico con calma, el muchacho entendió y asintiendo cerró la puerta –Si lo compraremos –Afirmo para tranquilidad de la pequeña –Pero será lo ultimo antes de irnos ¿sí? -La sonrisa dulce de la chica provoco un sonrojo en el rostro del moreno, los demás le regresaron el gesto de acuerdo.

-¿Lo prometes? –Exigió Ginsei con las manos en la cadera y una mirada muy decidida, demasiado para tan pequeño cuerpo.

-Sí, te lo prometo –Le garantizo antes de tenderle su mano para continuar con su camino.

-Te recordare la promesa a cada rato –Soltó la niña con ligereza, como una pequeña amenaza infantil.

-Como gustes, cariño –Replico Saori con una sonrisa divertida.

…

**Bueno este capítulo se extendió bastante, tuve de hecho que dividirlo en tres partes. **

**Agradecimiento a: Todos mis lectores, este capítulo va dedicado a tres personas en especial, primero a Sweet Victory, a Himekoumiko y a Acuarius no PaoAlessa. **

**Aquí el link de una imagen de cómo están vestidos los chicos. **

**h t t p: / / i 1 9 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . com / albums /z22/ hinatacha /**** RopadeCapi6. Png **

**En todo caso pueden encontrar mi facebook por mi correo (barbiebjaspe) de gmail. **


	8. Capítulo Sexto Encuentro con el Amor

_**¿Cuál de ustedes mis diosas, tiene la respuesta que busco?**_

_**¿Cuál sabrá la pregunta que me hago?**_

_**¿Amor? ¿Sabiduría?**_

_**Amalgama de sentimientos.**_

_**¿Quién podrá responderme, esta duda existencial?**_

_**Díganme mis diosas,**_

_**¿Qué es el amor?**_

…

**Capitulo Sexto. Encuentro con el Amor. **

**Diosas enfrentadas. **

Cuando iban caminando hacia las escaleras más próximas para dirigirse a una de las tiendas favoritas de la joven diosa. El grupo en general estaba bastante más animado, el único que parecía estar alejado, algo realmente común, era Tatsumi.

-Yo tuve una vez un perro pequeño –Comento Keisi con cierta ilusión, consiguiendo la atención completa de la niña –Se llamaba Mota, era blanco y muy peludo.

-¿En serio? ¿Era cariñoso? ¿Bonito? –Cuestiono emocionada Ginsei que iba tomada de la mano de Saori.

-Sí, era muy bonito, estaba bastante loco le gustaba mucho correr –Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué le paso? –Pregunto Shiryu con curiosidad, ya casi entraban en el local.

-Lo que siempre pasara a la final, murió. – Contesto con una ligera tristeza en su voz, Shiryu asintió –Vivió unos felices y largos trece años -La joven sonrió con nostalgia dándole a entender al santo que no estaba molesta –No miento cuando digo que estaba _loco, _perro mas chiflado que el mío no creo que haya. Era un Pomerania Lulú.

-¿Cómo así? –Preguntaron Shun y Junet al mismo tiempo, interesados en la historia, Keisi se ruborizo ligeramente al ser el centro de atención de esos ojos inocentes, sin contar a Tatsumi, era la mayor de ellos, sonrió tímidamente a los chicos más pequeños que ella y a los cuales apenas conocía.

-Era muy alegre, siempre se emocionaba mucho cuando regresaba a casa, incluso aunque hubiera salido solo unos minutos, saltaba, empezaba a correr, se ponía a ladrar y comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculo hasta que se pegaba con algo –La historia logro que el grupito comenzara a reír, ilusionados por la idea de tener un perrito en la casa, niños al fin y al cabo.

-Tengo una curiosidad –Intervino Naná que también había estado escuchando la conversación, Keisi se giro un poco hacia ella para darle a entender que la escuchaba –Hablas muy bien griego, aunque tienes un acento peculiar. ¿Dónde vivías antes? –Ante tal pregunta Keisi no pudo más que esquivar la mirada de la chica, hasta el momento los únicos que habían escuchado la historia completa de su repentina miserable vida, eran el joven Santo de Pegaso y la Diosa Athenea; no se sentía dispuesta a decírselo a nadie más… al menos no aun.

-En Londres –Respondió secamente, impresionando a Naná, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera mencionar algo más, Seiya se apresuro en intervenir.

-Miren todo eso –Señalo con un dedo, la enorme cantidad de ropa que se encontraba en los distintos percheros distribuidos por el local, además de eso también, habían otras áreas, como las de hogar, juguetería y para viajar. Los demás (incluso las chicas) se distrajeron por la repentina acción del joven olvidando instantáneamente lo que podía haberse convertido en una situación incómoda.

-Bien hecho, Seiya –Le felicito al oído la dulce voz de Saori, el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo que su corazón latía un poco fuera de ritmo.

-Tiendas como estas no las encuentras en Siberia, o al menos no en la zona donde yo entrenaba –Menciono Hyoga con un peculiar tono desconcertado.

-¡Es increíble! –Grito Ginsei intentando soltarse de la mano de Saori que la sujetaba firmemente de la suya, solo quería ir a curiosear un poco, pero la chica no lo permitió y lo que hizo fue asir con más fuerza la mano de la pequeña.

-No puedes salir corriendo así, Ginsei, puedes perderte -Le expuso con tranquilidad, recibiendo un puchero de la pequeña, las otras muchachas se habían alejado un poco para comenzar a revisar algunas prendas y comparar sus opiniones al respecto. Los chicos (menos Shun que había sido _arrastrado_ por June) se dirigían a la parte de caballeros.

-Esta blusa está realmente preciosa –Comento Naná sosteniendo la prenda en alto para mostrársela a los otras, que asintieron de acuerdo, encantadas con el bello tono lila de la tela.

-Si te gusta, podemos llevarla –Le propuso Saori con una sonrisa, la chica la chica la miro entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Señorita, ella es solo una sirvienta -Tatsumi se coloco al lado de su señora, usando un tono de voz despectivo y arrogante para referirse a la chica que le dedico una mirada dolida e irritada.

-¡Tatsumi! –Reprendió sorprendida la heredera, el aludido bajo la cabeza, intimidado por la fuerza en la voz de su señora no era alta sino demandante – ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así a Naná y a cualquiera! -Los demás la miraron entre sorprendidos y nostálgicos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaban a la joven dar una orden –Puedes llevar lo que quieras, Naná. De hecho precisamente por eso quería que todos ustedes me acompañaran, para poder retribuirles al menos en un gesto pequeño todo lo que han hecho por mí. –Saori bajo el rostro escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Señorita Kido –Tartamudeo Tatsumi intentando acercarse avergonzado pero ella se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás. Los chicos observaron en silencio todo lo que ocurría.

-En este momento de verdad no quiero que me hables, Tatsumi –Le dijo malhumorada, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de llanto que ponía el hombre, dio unos pasos más y se giro para alejarse un poco del grupo.

-¿Mamá? –Llamo Ginsei con preocupación al verla irse, estaba más que dispuesta a seguirla cuando la mano de Naná se poso en su hombro restringiendo así sus movimientos.

-Espere un momento, Señorita –Le pidió con amabilidad a la niña. Seiya se acerco hasta ambos y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña.

-Ginsei –Dijo atrayendo por completo la atención de esos ojos grises a su persona –Cariño, si te pido que me ayudes para estar un ratito a solas con mami ¿lo harías? –La niña medito un momento las palabras hasta entenderlas.

-Sí, papá, te ayudare –Respondió en el mismo tono susurrante que había usado Seiya, excitada por la confianza y la nueva misión que se le presentaba – ¿Cuando lo hacemos?

-Cuando yo te diga –Sonrió con complicidad –Simplemente haz lo mismo que yo, después debes hacerle caso a Shun, no te separes de él ¿Está bien? –La niña asintió completamente de acuerdo –Oigan, chicos, creo que nosotros ya tenemos suficiente ropa -Levanto su cesta algo llena con una mueca de pena en su rostro, llevando su mano izquierda a sus castaños cabellos, los chicos miraron con vergüenza la cantidad de ropa que llevaban, la cesta mas llena era la de Shun pero eso se debía a que llevaba lo que había escogido June para los tres; incluyéndolo a Ikki y a él.

-¡Yo también quiero ropa nueva! –Exigió con un puchero en sus labios –Vamos a buscarme ropa.

-Vale –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Seiya le guiño un ojo a la niña que sonrió encantada, observo a su mami que estaba todavía distanciada y recordando lo que le había pedido el muchacho se acerco hasta ella.

-No te separes de mi, mami, puedes perderte –Le menciono la niña mientras sujetaba su mano delicada entre las suyas, pequeñas y blancas –Vamos a buscarme vestidos bonitos –La joven reencarnación de Athenea no pudo (ni quiso) evitar reírse y sentirse enternecida ante las palabras y la mirada que le dedico la criatura. Un sentimiento maternal y nostálgico se instalo en su pecho con fuerza. Confundida y sorprendida por las sensaciones solo atino a contestarle un pequeño "Vamos" antes de dejarse llevar hasta el área infantil. La tienda dividida por departamentos gozaba de una buena selección de ropa de todas las marcas para los más pequeños de la casa, esa parte se encontraba a su vez sub-dividido por edades.

Ginsei, maravillada casi olvida por completo el trato que había formado con Seiya, pero solo _casi, _encantada y todo, se mantuvo clara en su objetivo; ayudar a papá. Recordó que debía esperar la señal que él le diera así que soltándose de Saori se acerco hasta el primer perchero que tuvo a mano, lleno de vestiditos que contemplaba con satisfacción, tenía que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlos, eso no impedía su creciente felicidad.

-Este me gusta, este también, este no, este sí –La niña comenzó a parlotear entusiasmada moviéndose entre las prendas, con Saori cerca suyo brindándole su opinión sobre lo que le mostraba. Junet por su parte se desvió hasta la zona de recién nacidos que estaba muy cerca.

-Tan suavecita –Menciono Junet con una braguita de color rosado pálido entre sus manos, y casi sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, expreso aquello que guardaba en su corazón –El día que tengamos una hija será así de chiquitica. –Apenas finalizando la última palabra sus ojos viajaron hasta el chico de cabello verde y casi al mismo tiempo enrojecieron furiosamente hasta las orejas. Un largo silencio debido al desconcierto se formo entre todos, silencio que duro hasta que la carcajada que lanzo Hyoga sin poder contenerse más lleno el ambiente acompañadas muy pronta por las de Seiya; Shiryu solo enmarco una ceja, las chicas alternaban la mirada de la pareja a Ikki y viceversa, por su parte Fénix se encontraba en un estado de estupefacción del que _aun_ no podía salir.

-¡Junet! –Exclamo perturbado el joven caballero de Andrómeda todavía ruborizado.

-Esperen un momento –Ikki llevo sus dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz, en un intento de terminar de procesar y comprender aquello que perturbara su mente, suspiro audiblemente encarando a su hermanito que evitaba su mirada avergonzado – ¿Pueden explicarme que es lo que _demonios _pasa entre ustedes? –Las risas del Cisne y el Pegaso cesaron abruptamente, ver a un Ikki iracundo era algo **feo** pero ver a un Ikki de Fénix molesto y calmado daba miedo. Algo como la calma antes de la tormenta, tormenta que por cierto se venía venir, frente a todo esto el inocente Shun no pudo evitar escapar de la mirada seria de su hermano, mientras se planteaba a sí mismo la pregunta que acaba de hacerle ¿Qué eran Junet y él? ¿Sabía acaso la respuesta? No estaba seguro por lo que se concentro en el suelo.

-Lo que Shun y yo decidamos hacer _juntos _no te incumbe, si decidimos casarnos y tener una linda niña por hija no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. –Declaro con mucha firmeza la joven rubia, aunque bien Saori pudo notar que estaba muy nerviosa, sus palabras causaron que por segunda vez (resaltemos) a Ikki le diera un tic nervioso, los demás (excluyendo a Naná y Keisi) se llevaron una mano a la boca.

-¡Qué dulce! –Exclamo la joven sirvienta con una sonrisa, dicha sea de paso desapareció muy pronto al ver los ojos llameantes del mayor de los cinco posarse sobre ella. Oh, oh –Yo… -Intento rectificar pero si quería llegar a los quince mejor se callaba, después de todo ¿qué más daba? Ya se había instalado el ambiente tenso entre ellos. La única que parecía no verse afectada era la pequeña Ginsei que en su pura inocencia no reparaba en lo que pudieran estar haciendo los mayores.

-Shun –Insistió Ikki ante el mutismo de su hermanito, que se debatía mentalmente, si no se esperaba la pregunta de su hermano mayor _mucho_ menos se esperaba la respuesta de su mejor amiga. Se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del chico de iris esmeralda, viendo esto Junet todavía sonrojada como tomate dejo delicadamente la prenda en su sitio y se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos hermanos, empujando hacia atrás a Ikki y marcando espacio entre ellos, luego puso sus manos sobre su cadera, desafiante, precisamente por eso Ikki no pudo evitar reconocer su valor.

-Ya te dije, lo que decidamos hacer no te incumbe –Repitió y los presentes soltaron un "ohh" expectantes. Shiryu consideraba ciertamente intervenir en cualquier momento pero la rápida mano de Hyoga sobre su brazo lo detuvo y su mirada de "_Espera un momento"_ lo convenció.

-Mientras la batalla de miradas, azul contra azul se desataba entre ambos "defensores" de Shun, un poco más alejados, la joven pareja observaba la situación con expresiones muy diferentes, mientras que Seiya continuaba con una sonrisa socarrona y divertida, Saori les miraba de reojo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y antagónicos entre sí, una parte de ella, quizás la adolescente, sonreía ante lo que ocurría, pero otra parte tal vez la diosa, tal vez la mujer realista, se manifestaba en la amargura de su mirada celeste grisáceo. Sin querer llevo su mano al pecho, el chico en lo que noto esto se giro hacia ella y se acerco para tomar su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo el eterno cosquilleo en la punta del estomago que le daba cada vez que su piel rozaba la suya, encantado con el contraste de tonos. Le clavo sus ojos chocolates exigiéndole atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto curioso y preocupado al ver como se le humedecían ligeramente sus ojos.

-Nada –Respondió simplemente un poco avergonzada, restregándose los ojos con su mano libre –No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Mientes –Se quejo ofendido –No quieres decirme que te molesta.

-No me molesta nada. Solo… siento algo de envidia –Confeso sorprendiendo a su pareja que no esperaba que le contara o mejor dicho no esperaba que esa fuera su respuesta.

-¿De qué? –Cuestiono incrédulo, vaya que se encontraba extrañado, miro la discusión que se formaba entre Junet e Ikki reclamando como "propio" a Shun, que no encontraba como calmar los ánimos de las dos personas que más se preocupaban por su seguridad. Seiya no pudo contener una risita, cuando el pensamiento de que aquellos dos eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban pasó por su mente.

-De su libertad –Contesto con la mirada ausente, metida en sus propios pensamientos -Son más libres de los que nosotros seremos –Al ver que el chico no comprendía sus palabras, lo miro a los ojos para poder explicarse mejor –Junet, es libre de decir sus sentimientos ante la persona que ama, de poder plantearse y soñar un futuro juntos; tener hijos. Sin importar realmente quien pueda o no escucharla. Siento algo de envidia –Termino con desanimo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Envidia? ¿Tú? –Seiya por más que quisiera no pudo evitar que su tono sonara escéptico, cosa que no lo ayudo mucho porque la chica rápidamente le dedico una mirada de reproche y soltó su mano – ¡Perdón! –Se disculpo con un gritico que le robo una sonrisa a Saori –No quise que se escuchara de esa forma…. Se me hace difícil la idea de que le tengas envidia a alguien –Un puchero apareció en su rostro –Eres hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, inteligente –Saori coloco un dedo sobre sus labios luego de asegurarse que nadie se fijaba en ellos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por los halagos.

-Estas equivocado, no lo entiendes –Dijo frustrada –No envidio a Junet por su belleza, no la envidio de esa forma. No vale la pena -Murmuro lo ultimo mas para sí misma que para su acompañante que de todas formas alcanzo a escuchar.

-No me hables así –Saori bajo la mirada ante el tono dolido que dejo escapar Seiya por sus palabras –Si lo que te molesta es que no podamos ser "expresivos" en público… -Ella negó sin dejarlo terminar de hablar para apartarse un poco, Ginsei se dio cuenta y estaba dispuesta a seguirla cuando Pegaso le indicio con señas que regresara con los demás, la niña confundida asintió.

Saori se detuvo unos cuantos metros lejos del grupo, se sentía muy enojada aunque sincerándose consigo misma no sabía la razón, quizás, quizás se debía a la contrariedad que vivía su corazón y su alma en ese preciso momento. Incluso tenía ganas de soltar algunas lagrimas de frustración, suspiro para serenarse, no debía sentirse de esa forma. Seiya la alcanzo en el área de vestidores, la vio recostada contra una de las paredes, mirando fijamente el piso.

-Te comportas como si te hubiera dado un berrinche -Musito en voz baja al encontrarla de esa forma, le recordaba de cierta forma a la niña pequeña, ególatra y mandona que fuera alguna vez, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, ese pasado no era muy lejano. Saori frunció el ceño, ofendida, sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez en algún tiempo que le decían algo así.

-No es eso –Dijo en un tono frio e indiferente –Seiya, escúchame bien, si te digo que siento envida de June no lo digo de "mala" manera; siento una punzada de celos de que ella pueda simplemente decir lo que siente, este o no de acuerdo Shun de la forma en que lo haya hecho. Sin importarle realmente quien pueda o no escucharla, o que existan consecuencias graves si lo hace. Tiene _libertad_ de hacerlo –Cuando termino de explicarse una lagrima había escapado y rodaba por su mejilla, fueron las cálidas manos de Seiya las que retiraron la humedad de su piel, en una caricia ligera, al parecer sin darle mucha importancia a quien pudiera verlos, algo que ella no podía hace, automáticamente se encontraba alerta de lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

_-"¡Cómo sabría amarte, mujer cómo sabría amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás! Morir y todavía amarte más. Y todavía amarte más. "_Pablo Neruda –Cito sorprendiendo muchísimo a Saori que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonrojarse intensamente. De ninguna forma esperaba que luego de haberle dicho todo lo anterior fuera a recitarle una parte de sus poemas favoritos.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Tú citando a Pablo Neruda? –No pudo dejar escapar la ocasión de molestarlo un poco, a pesar de que ella mejor que nadie conocía al chico en profundidad, claro, a medida que mas conocía de él, más se sorprendía, descubrir que el alegre, infantil y atolondrado Santo Divino de Pegaso gustaba de sentarse a leer, leer de verdad, buenos libros de autores reconocidos le había robado una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No mucho realmente –Rio –Shiryu es el que lo estaba leyendo el otro día, entonces recordé que una vez me habías dicho que te gustaba mucho ese poema, cuando me leí ese verseo me di cuenta de que es todo lo que siento por ti. Sé que desde el principio no estabas muy convencida de que esto fuera de esta forma, pero… los amores a escondidas siempre son más divertidos –Le dedico una sonrisa ingenua.

-La mayoría de las historias de amor a escondidas terminan en tragedia –Replico observando el puchero en el rostro japonés –Seiya, he estado pensando… que lo mejor sería que dejemos todo como ha sido hasta ahora… podríamos lastimarnos de verdad.

-Nunca te haría daño –Contesto enojado por lo que había dicho ¡desconfiaba de él! -¡Nunca! Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. –La acerco a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo –Le contesto rápidamente –Pero no mereces vivir con restricciones, debes vivir con libertad, como el Pegaso Indomable que eres, y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso en estas condiciones –Su voz se endureció de forma natural, pasando a tomar su posición como diosa –Mereces aprovechar esta oportunidad de vivir como se debe poder expresar tus sentimientos, poder formar una familia estable, sin complicaciones. Sé que te gustaría tener hijos y yo no puedo darte eso –Sus ojos expresivos mostraban la contrariedad que sentía, incluso los distintos tonos de sus iris, una mezcla de plateado y celeste_, curioso_ pensó Seiya se le hacía increíblemente hermoso aquel espectáculo. Sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¿Eso crees? Eso no me importa –Dijo con un tono tranquilo –Estas viendo las cosas muy a… futuro. Yo quiero vivir el ahora contigo, no con nadie más, solo te quiero a ti; desde siempre ha sido así. ¿Dices que quiero tener hijos? Bueno realmente no lo había pensando, cuando era más pequeño solo me importaba encontrar a mi hermana y reunirme con ella, después cuando las guerras comenzaron pensaba nada mas en salvarte a ti y a la tierra, para que todos tuvieran una oportunidad, un futuro. Ahora que lo dices, si, si me gustaría tener hijos, pero solo si son tuyos y míos. Si son _nuestros. _–Seiya parpadeo como si acabara de entender algo -¿Es eso lo que te preocupa no? La "envida" que sientes es por lo que dijo Junet sobre tener un hijo con Shun. –Se sonrojo intensamente en ese momento, su piel blanca la descubría con demasiada facilidad –Somos demasiados pequeños para pensar en eso –Se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza con calma, intentando consolarla en el proceso.

-Tienes que tener en claro que ese futuro que esperas no puede existir, Seiya. Athenea es una diosa de la cual nunca se le conoció descendencia –Proclamo dividida, las palabras de amor del chico la emocionaban de una forma increíble y a su vez la entristecían en partes iguales.

-Y tampoco nunca se le conoció un "amor". Porque siempre lo mantuvo en secreto –Refuto con una sonrisa. Saori comenzaba a sentirse frustrada y cansada de que el chico tomara sus preocupaciones tan a la ligera o… tal vez ella de verdad estaba exagerando.

-No me entiendes –Rezongo pero antes de que pudiera continuar él se inclino para juntar sus labios en un beso corto.

-Nop, creo que la que no entiende eres tú a mí. –Respondió con seriedad –Me encantaría gritarles a todos en este lugar que te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, mejor dicho en el universo, que te llevo amando desde antes de nacer, que eres la única que existe y existirá para mí –Mientras lo decía las mejillas de ambos se encendían con un brillante color rojizo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para apoyar su frente sobre la suya y cerrar los ojos –Me encantaría hacerlo, no lo niego, pero que no pueda hacerlo (por ahora) no tiene importancia para mi, estar a tu lado, que me permitas estar a tu lado me basta y me sobra. Quiero que vivas el presente conmigo, que vivamos el momento. –Suspiro –No sabía que deseabas tener hijos. –Quería portarse bien, aunque tenía ciertos recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores en ninguna de ellas, su diosa le había dado a entender que guardara ese deseo.

-Seiya –Musito sorprendida, emocionada y enternecida, el muchacho retiro una nueva lagrima que corría por su mejilla –Nunca antes me había planteado tener hijos -Llevo sus manos a las del chico para entrelazarlas, ordenando sus pensamientos –Desde que Ginsei llego… desde que tu y yo estamos juntos, he llegado a imaginármelo ¿puedes creerlo? Un futuro bonito, Tu, Ginsei, un pequeño de cabellos castaños y yo. Y esa ilusión se destruye cada vez que pienso en quien soy

-Seiya… -Musito con los ojos humedecidos –Nunca antes me había planteado tener hijos, pero… -Llevo sus manos a las del chico entrelazándolas –Desde que Ginsei llego y que estamos juntos, me lo he imaginado, un futuro bonito ¿sabes? Tu, yo, Ginsei y un pequeño de cabellos castaños… Y esa ilusión se destruye cada vez que pienso en quién soy, pero a la vez se vuelve también más intenso.

-Athenea, si tuvo un hijo durante la época mitológica, Erictonio. Quizás, ella también necesita de un cambio que ha deseado por siglos –Algo en el tono de voz de Seiya le permitió darse cuenta de que hablaba en base a las memorias de sus vidas pasadas.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Suspiro.

-Ya te dije que te preocupas por cosas innecesarias, dejemos que el destino guie nuestros pasos –Insistió volviendo a besarla, primero en los labios, luego en la nariz siguiendo por sus mejillas y deteniéndose en sus ojos. Saori estaba encantada con las atenciones, aunque las palabras del chico habían dejado una huella en su mente, trayendo de vuelta un presentimiento que tan pronto como le llego se fue.

-Nada mas miren a quienes tenemos aquí –Chillo una voz desconocida para ambos jóvenes que tan metidos estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que una mujer alta, de piel blanca salteada con pecas, ojos y cabellos carmín, con un cuerpo de infarto se había acercado a ellos. La pareja trago grueso al verse descubiertos, el temor les duro solo unos segundos que tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquella mujer despedía un cosmos divino, entonces el temor se convirtió en horror ¡por todos los dioses! Por reflejo Seiya se apresuro a ponerse entre la desconocida deidad y su diosa.

-¿Quién eres? –Indago con desconfianza, la mujer que le llevaba por lo menos el doble de edad, lo sorprendió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dándole un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer.

-Siempre tan sobreprotector, eres tan tierno, Panthea –Exclamo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa ante el desconcierto de los más jóvenes – ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu tía o mejor dicho cuñada? –Seiya parpadeo varias veces, luego se giro para ver a Saori que se encontraba tensa y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-¿Aphrodite? –Cuestiono Saori insegura colocándose al lado de su santo, la mujer asintió antes de repetir la misma acción de besarla en las mejillas a modo de saludo – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces en Japón? –Su nerviosismo se sosegó mucho al percatarse de quien era, ahora estaba intrigada.

-Vine por trabajo –Le contesto con una sonrisa seductora como todo lo que había en ella, según pudo percatarse el joven cuando sin querer dejo su mirada recorrer el cuerpo que tenía delante suyo – ¿Te gusta lo que ves chico? –Le pregunto sin pena alguna.

-Yo… -Seiya desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado, escucho un bufido salir de los labios de la muchacha a su lado, entonces se sintió apenado además de algo orgulloso al saber que despertaba celos en Saori.

-¿Trabajo? –Pregunto de nuevo algo perspicaz.

-Bueno, igual que tu yo también reencarne en una humana, y como tal, soy una reconocida modelo de una línea de ropa griega. Mi nombre por cierto es Cassiel –Le contesto con tranquilidad –He estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo –Comento con añoranza –Han resistido más tiempo del que esperaba, demasiado realmente –Asintió hablando mas para sí que para los menores. – ¿Y bien cuáles son sus nombres en esta era? ¿O prefieren que los llame por "Athenea" y "Panthea"?

-Como gustes. Mi nombre es Saori Kido –Se presento.

-Yo soy Seiya Kido –La imito aun intimidado.

-¿Tienen el mismo apellido? –Curioso detalle.

-Sí, pero no somos hermanos, fuimos adoptados por la misma persona–Explico rápidamente Saori con un poco de pena, tratando de no tener que explicar el complicado "desastre" de su familia, aunque pensándolo bien, su familia divina también era un caos.

-¿Qué has venido hacer hasta aquí, Aphrodite? –Pregunto de una forma directa y a la vez educada, sin perder la compostura, una idea asalto su mente -¿Viniste a espiarnos? –Su voz sonó recelosa, sintiendo a su vez una sensación de complicidad que no podía comprender.

-Digamos que fueron las Moiras las que cruzaron nuestros caminos –Respondió con un deje de misterio que no ayudaba mucho a que Saori dejara de verla con desconfianza –Siendo sincera este encuentro fue simple casualidad (o tal vez no tanta). No podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de saber que había pasado con la relación de ustedes dos. Estoy muy, muy feliz de haberlos encontrado así, esperaba ver esto desde la Era Mitológica. –Confeso emocionada, casi dando pequeños brincos –Tienen una voluntad muy férrea, aun no me decido si admirarlos u odiarlos por eso –Ambos jóvenes la miraron con cierto brillo picaron en sus ojos –De haber sido tu –Continuo –Sobrina, me hubiera aprovechado de Panthea desde el primer instante en que hubiera pisado mi templo –Le lanzo una mirada llena de deseo al muchacho que enrojeció súbitamente y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse detrás de Saori.

-Aphrodite –Regaño más relajada y con dulzura –Tu mejor que nadie sabias las razones que nos restringían estar juntos…

-¡Eso! –Grito emocionada, sinceramente se estaba comportando como una niña –Me alegra mucho que lo digas en _pasado_ –Sonrió –Al fin diste tu brazo a torcer y te diste una oportunidad… Panthea estuvo dispuesto desde el principio, siempre a la orden de lo que su amada diosa decidiera, cualquiera que fuera dicha decisión-Miro al chico –Tú estarías a su lado, tan diligente, tan sobre protector, tan _casto_ e _ingenuo _–Acaricio las últimas palabras, dejando que un puchero se formara en sus labios –Demasiado celibato para mi gusto, no soportaría ni una década…. –Al ver que dos pares de ojos inocentes seguían su palabrerío con atención se sintió repentinamente incomoda, debía asegurarse de algo antes de continuar con su casi monologo – ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Tenemos trece –Respondió Seiya con una sonrisa infantil –Entonces, usted es… ¿La diosa del Amor? –La pelirroja asintió.

-La misma que viste y calza, cariño, Aphrodite Diosa del Amor, la Belleza y otros cuantos títulos que ustedes no necesitan conocer todavía … un poco mas de adultos –Confirmo socarronamente –Ya que estamos claros quienes somos. Hace un momento discutían ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

-No deberías ser tan curiosa –Contesto la reencarnación de Athenea.

-Palas, Palas, querida sobrina si se te ha olvidado yo te lo recordare. Durante la Era del Mito intervine para evitar que te quitaran al mortal que había conseguido herir a Hades, al mortal que _amabas,_ pese a que con sus acciones su alma debía haber sido destruida_._ Sin embargo, eras una diosa consagrada a la virginidad (algo que nunca entenderé) y tenias tus razones para querer mantener tu_ honor _intacto. Pero aquel muchacho, que te amaba tanto, te entrego completamente su vida, por lo mismo, me encargue de cubrir y resguardar tu "pequeño" secreto, aunque siempre me he sentido dolida de que haya preferido dar su voto y juramento de amor a _Némesis,_ no sé que puede saber esa diosa del amor._ –_Su hermoso rostro recreo una muestra de enojo –Pero bueno, desde entonces he estado esperando a que tus prejuicios y terquedad se fuera derrumbando ante la atenciones del bello Panthea con cada una de tus reencarnaciones, el amor se fue haciendo más sólido, más sutil, mas importante… más necesario. Y si no intervine fue porque tú me hiciste prometerlo, porque querías que fuera el Hado quien decidiera el rumbo de tu situación, una decisión algo ¿cobarde tal vez? –Saori frunció el ceño ante tal insinuación –Después de todo tomar cartas en el asunto por ti misma iría contra muchas de tus creencias y era más fácil creer que había sido el destino el responsable. –Se detuvo para tomar aire, satisfecha por la mirada llena de seriedad y reconocimiento que habían en esos ojos, de colores tan contrarios, como Gea y Urano, curioso, no se había detenido en ese pequeño detalle –Aun así, tu amabas a los humanos por su naturaleza por eso quisiste protegerlos de los demás dioses, sin mencionar claro tu deseo "egoísta" (eso crees) de permanecer por lo menos en compañía del mortal que logro lo que ningún dios pudo; traspasar las murallas de la serena Señora de la Sabiduría y conseguirse un lugar predilecto en su corazón. Panthea, su amor puro y sincero, su paciencia, me da gusto que al fin haya dado fruto –Le dedico una mirada orgullosa a Seiya que para esas alturas se sentía en una especie de trance –Ahora, sobrina si estas dispuesta a asumir el reto. ¿Crees que te abandonaría? O mejor dicho ¿Qué dejaría desatendido un amor tan puro y verdadero? -Un pequeño deje de celos escapo de sus labios –Estoy aquí dispuesta a ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que sea que estés pensando hacer… Bueno, siendo sincera alcance a escuchar un poco de lo que decían antes, ciertamente, al ser una empresaria tan joven atraes la atención de la prensa… Es algo que hay que resolver….

-No es necesario que te involucres en esto, Aphrodite –Musito Saori viéndose interrumpida por unos pequeños gestos que le hizo la mujer.

-Nada de eso, quiero ayudar –Sonrió concentrando sus cosmos en su mano derecha, se formaron de la nada dos pulseras de oro, hermosamente diseñadas, consistían en una manzana en el centro y a ambos lados nacían rosas y continuaban con un intricado diseño hasta volver a unirse –Con ayuda de estas pulseras bañadas con mi cosmos, podrán pasar desapercibidos para ojos humanos, es decir, que nada mas aquellos que ustedes _quieran_ que puedan verlos, lo harán, y aquellos que no, simplemente los pasaran por alto o solo verán a una parejita común y corriente. Lo que si debo advertirles es que dudo su funcionamiento con los dioses. –Seiya tomo con delicadeza ambos objetos, observo el oro resaltando contra su piel bronceada, entonces se giro y tomo la mano derecha de Saori con suavidad deslizando el accesorio hasta su muñeca.

-Gracias –Seiya le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a la pelirroja; siendo completamente sincero para después ponerse la suya –Este… esto se ve tan de niña –Se quejo levemente.

-Eres tan tierno… Me encantan tus ojos, son de un color chocolate aunque se parecen más al tono de la tierra, eres muy apuesto –Dejo escapar con sinceridad la mayor, haciendo que las mejillas de Seiya se marcaran de un tono rojizo –Igual que las tuyas, sobrina, eso te ha traído algunas veces problemas. En esta época me sorprende que aun seas apenas una criatura.

-Ni tanto –Replico Saori con una sonrisa – ¿Qué edad tienes tu? –Aphrodite le guiño un ojo sin contestar.

-¿Seiya? ¿Saori? –Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz juvenil llamarlos, se encontraron con la mirada azul de Hyoga que se había acercado hasta donde estaban, se fijo en la mujer de cabellos fuego, sonrojándose al instante, sin poder evitarlo gracias al magnetismos del cosmos de la diosa. Aunque se percato de la lejanía de sus amigos, decidió darles un momento a solas mientras veía el desenvolvimiento de la discusión de Ikki y June, posteriormente cuando sintieron un cosmos divino y desconocido se preocuparon, por lo que se aproximaron con sigilo, vacilaron unos instantes en interrumpir al ver que no parecía haber peligro aparente. La pequeña Ginsei estaba a su lado, sujetándose de su pantalón dirigiéndole una mirada analítica a la mayor de todos, de una forma que no correspondía para alguien de su edad. – ¿Están bien? –Saori asintió mientras que Aphrodite se fijo en esos ojos grises con curiosidad, pero rápidamente pasó su vista al resto de los presentes, eran en total cuatro chicos, cada uno apuesto a su propio estilo, los recorrió con su mirada sin vergüenzas, los detallo con una sonrisa elegante. El rubio de ojos azules, el chico de cabellos negros y largos, la aniñada expresión del muchacho de ojos verdes y la inocencia que estos despedían, la rudeza y fuerza del joven que aparentemente era el mayor de ellos; Santos Atenienses, siempre le provocaba un placer culposo ver a aquellos hombres (en este caso aun eran unos niños) musculosos, valientes, hermosos y dignos que luchaban con y por su sobrina. Siendo la Diosa de la Belleza, no pudo dejar de ver a las jóvenes que también venían con ellos, la rubia que se mantenía firmemente abrazada al joven Andrómeda, sus ojos de un azul más oscuro le lanzaron una advertencia silenciosa y desafiante, Aphrodite sonrió ante ese gesto, le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente y se desvió a las dos restantes, la chica de cabellos verdes tenía una belleza común pero su rostro expresivo le daba un toque encantador sobre todo el rubor que se instalo en sus mejillas al sentirse intimidada, la chica lemuriana si atrajo con fuerza su interés, no era que todos los días te encontraras a un miembro perteneciente a esa antigua población, lo que más le gustaban eran esa especie de dos puntitos que tenía en la frente en lugar de cejas, le daba un aspecto tan exótico que se sintió encantada.

-Qué compañía _tan_ interesante tienes –Declaro una vez que termino su revisión, usando un doble sentido que solo Ikki comprendió sonriendo burlón –Dime, linda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Keisi, Señora –Respondió educadamente.

-¿Keisi? Bonito nombre ¿no te gustaría ser una modelo? –La mirada de sorpresa de la chica le provoco una carcajada, cuando salió de su estupor, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-No. –Naná observo con curiosidad lo tensa que se había puesto Keisi.

-Es una lástima, serias muy famosa –Contesto con tono triste.

-Disculpe. ¿Quién es usted? –Cuestiono educadamente el chico de cabellos verdes.

-Oh, eres tan lindo. –Shun se sonrojo mientras que June solo endureció sus facciones –Mi nombre es Cassiel y soy la reencarnación de la Diosa Aphrodite –Se presento tranquilamente - ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, pequeños?

-Yo soy Junet Amazona de Bronce de Camaleón –Contesto rápidamente –Él es Shun Santo de Bronce de Andrómeda. –Ambos inclinaron el rostro en una reverencia respetuosa.

-Hyoga Santo de Bronce de Cygnus –Acoto el rubio, conteniendo lo mejor que podía la risa que quería escapársele, no podía evitar solo con ver la clara expresión de cansancio de su mejor amigo, reconocer que incluso el paciente Shun se llegaba a sentir agobiado.

-Shiryu Santo de Bronce de Dragón –Respondió el de cabellos negros, caballerosamente procedió a presentar a las dos damas que estaban a su lado –La señorita es Naná –La aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia, bastante confundida por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, gracias a los dioses que al menos la señorita Kido se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle algunas cosas porque si no sin duda creería que se estaba volviendo completamente loca, tanta deidad griega pululando no era bueno para su salud mental. –Y como ya sabrá, esta señorita es Keisi –Ginsei que no conseguía quedarse quieta en aquella situación dio un paso al frente, saliendo de la protección de Hyoga.

-Y yo soy Ginsei Kido –Dijo con un tono orgulloso desafiando a aquella mujer con su mirada plateada, muy dentro de sí misma algo se agito, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser, pero no le daba miedo, parecía como… una parte que luchaba por emerger y tan pronto apareció, se fue.

-Un placer conocerte, pequeña –Replico la Diosa del Amor con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía la mano a modo de un saludo respetuoso, la chiquilla la impresiono con esa actitud pedante, la niña respondió al gesto alzando una de sus manitas para estrecharla con la mujer, por su parte Seiya y Saori se tensaron al mismo tiempo, desde que la niña llegara a sus vidas habían decidido que harían todo lo posible por pasarla desapercibida con los demás dioses, ahora frente a sus ojos, ambas diosas se encontraba cara a cara, aunque una de ellas desconociera su condición no descartaba el riesgo de que fuera descubierta. –Eres muy hermosa, serás toda una belleza cuando llegues a la adolescencia… -Diosa y Santo respiraron con normalidad al ver la sonrisa altanera de la pequeña.

-¡Señorita Kido! –Grito un hombre maduro, Tatsumi, parecía ya estar repuesto del rechazo que le hubiera hecho la heredera un rato antes, se acerco empujando y llevándose por delante a los jóvenes que se encontraban en su camino, consiguiendo dicho sea de paso que Saori le regalara una nueva mirada llena de reproche, el pobre mayordomo se sentía muy frustrado, se distrajo solo un instante y basto para que el "desgraciado" de Seiya se llevara a su Señora de su campo de visión –Pero si usted es... –Su boca se abrió un poco al encontrarse con la mujer que acompañaba al grupito –Usted, es la modelo Cassiel –Aquella declaración de su parte gano que absolutamente todos los chicos ladearon el rostro entre sorprendidos e intrigados ¿Cómo aquel tosco hombre podía saber de _moda_? ¡De moda!

-Sí, soy yo –Cassiel sonrió con arrogancia, le encantaba que la reconocieran y que los hombres (y algunas mujeres) observaran su cuerpo con deseo, sin embargo, en ese momento algo mas atraía su atención, era aquel chico de aspecto rudo y cabellera azulada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre porque no se digno a pronunciarlo, le sonrió de forma seductora y descarada acercándose un poco más a él – ¿Y tú no tienes nombre, pequeño? –Remarco la última palabra con la finalidad de hacerlo reaccionar… al menos enfadarlo, cosa que logro efectivamente al verlo soltar un suspiro y fruncir el ceño.

-Mi nombre no le importa –Contesto ofuscado.

-Él es Ikki Santo de Bronce de Fénix –Intervino Saori con precaución advirtiéndole con una mirada al santo que se comportara.

-Señorita Cassiel, al fin la encuentro ya estaba preocupándome –Todo el grupo se giro para ver con sorpresa como una nueva mujer se aproximaba hasta donde estaban ellos, tenía una belleza delicada, largo cabello negro, cuerpo más delgado y estilizado, unos hipnóticos ojos amarillos.

-Gabrielle, querida te dije que iba a ver a unos viejos conocidos –Replico la diosa con una sonrisa alegre, a pesar del respeto con el que hablaba la otra, resaltaba la diferencia de edad entre ellas, ya que Gabrielle por lo mínimo le llevaba diez años. –Te presento a la señorita Saori Kido, es la actual reencarnación de mi sobrina Athenea en esta Era. –La aludida no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la forma en que había sido presentada sumándole la reverencia que le hacía Gabrielle, aunque recapitulando Aphrodite le dijo que "iba a ver a unos _viejos _conocidos" ¿pero si ninguno de ellos alcanzaba ni siquiera los veinte? –Y estos jóvenes son parte de su orden, bastante guapos ¿verdad? -Pregunto con picardía, riendo ante el gesto afirmativo de la otra mujer. –Las señoritas amigas de mi sobrina y a su… sirviente –Le dedico un gesto vago a Tatsumi que enrojeció ligeramente, para su sorpresa (y de todos en general) Gabrielle no le quito sus amarrillos ojos de encima –Les presento a la Señorita Gabrielle, mi asistente en su identidad civil y una de mis sacerdotisas más preciadas.

-Es un placer y un honor conocerlos a todos –Les hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la que los muchachos correspondieron imitando el gesto, excepto Ikki por su puesto –Señorita Cassiel es hora de que volvamos al trabajo, el jefe a estado llamando toda la mañana preguntando por usted…

-Sí, si ya se –Contesto en automático –Ustedes también están de compras ¿no? -Todos asintieron –Bien entonces dejen que les haga un pequeño regalo –Se giro a la morena –Gabrielle haz que carguen todo lo que ellos lleven a mi cuenta.

-Eso no es necesario –Replico Saori con aire orgulloso.

-Tranquila, sobrina, esto es solo un regalo que quiero hacerles, seria de muy mala educación de tu parte rechazarlo –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, luego se acerco hasta ella para inclinarse y decirle unas palabras al oído –Lo único que te pido a cambio es que tengas presente siempre el significado de estas pulseras. –Saori asintió débilmente –Me retiro, ha sido todo un placer volver a verte Palas Athenea, espero que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente para hablar un poco más.

-Eres bienvenida a visitarnos en nuestro hogar. –Contesto con una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba en compañía de todos como ambas mujeres se despedían, alejándose con paso firme y elegante, muy característico del mundo de la moda.

-No quiero sonar grosero pero… ¿Soy el único que está confundido? –Pregunto Hyoga con molestia.

-No lo creo, yo también lo estoy –Le contesto Shiryu con calma, luego observo a Saori con una expresión que exigía silenciosa y educadamente una explicación.

-Lo ideal sería que buscáramos un sitio donde sentarnos para hablar cómodamente –Los chicos asintieron –Dime, Ginsei ¿ya tienes toda la ropa que quieres?

-Sí, mami. –Respondió la niña con una sonrisa tomando su mano y encaminándose junto a ella a la caja para cargar todo a cuenta de la Srta. Cassiel como ella quería, la empleada de la caja miro al grupo entero con curiosidad pero se mantuvo en silencio. Después de acomodar todo, se dirigieron a una zona menos transitada, encontrando refugio en un piso casi vacío, ni lentos ni perezosos se tiraron al piso formando un circulo y acomodando las compras a un lado.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando en serio! –Naná se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas evidentemente frustrada.

-Tranquila –Le dijo Saori colocándose a su lado y dejando caer una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, consolándola – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de salir?

-Sí, usted me dijo que era la reencarnación de la Diosa Athenea, Diosa de la Guerra, de la Sabiduría y de la Inteligencia, Protectora de la Tierra. –Suspiro audiblemente –Ellos son santos que luchan a su lado e igual que usted vuelven a nacer cuando los humanos peligran.

-Muy bien, exactamente, la mujer a la que acabamos de encontrarnos es la reencarnación de la Diosa Aphrodite y a una de sus sacerdotisa –La explicación la hizo en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla aunque eso significara que Ginsei también lo hiciera, pero la niña estaba completamente entretenida intentando destapar la caja de una muñeca que le habían comprado.

-¿Y que ha venido a buscar? –Pregunto Keisi que observaba con sincera curiosidad a la joven.

-¿Estamos en peligro de nuevo? –Fue la tosca e inesperada pregunta de Ikki que era el único que no se había sentado y estaba recostado contra una pared.

-No –contestaron al unisonó, Seiya y Saori sonrojándose ligeramente –Ella solo quería hablar con nosotras de algunas cosas. –Completo el muchacho.

-Aphrodite no es una diosa de involucrarse en guerras –Añadió la chica.

-Si no corremos peligro ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Cuestiono Shun que para ese momento tenia sentada en sus piernas a Ginsei con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Vamos a comprar mi perrito –Declaro la niña con entusiasmo, esperando que Seiya se animara al igual que ella, pero sorprendentemente el chico parecía seguir en una especie de letargo, aun así le sonrió a la niña secundando su pedido. Algunos rieron y la niña inflo sus mejillas sintiéndose ofendida. –Hablo en serio.

-Está bien, Ginsei. Vamos a la tienda de mascota, ya sabes que es un compromiso ¿verdad? –Saori le sonrió con dulzura maternal a la niña que se levanto de un salto de las piernas de su querido tío Shun y corrió para tirarse sobre las de la joven que le acaricio sus plateados cabellos con cariño. Mientras los demás se iban poniendo de pie, Pegaso capto su atención, estaba taciturno algo poco común en él.

-Sí, sí, lo cuidare, lo prometo, lo prometo –Exclamo la chiquilla sumamente emocionada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya? –Le pregunto preocupada en lo que Ginsei se levanto y se reunió con Keisi, el aludido la miro por unos largos segundos antes de parpadear, sacudir su cabeza y sonreírle.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Saori. –La chica asintió no muy convencida pero acepto gustosa cuando le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Vamos a la tienda de mascotas! –Exclamaba la niña tirando de la mano de Hyoga.

-Ya vamos, Princesa. –Le contesto el rubio mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Rápido! –Chillo haciéndole señas con las manos a los otros por encima de los hombros del chico.

-Tranquila –Shun cargaba unas cuantas bolsas y ayudaba a las chicas a ponerse en pie.

-¿Dónde está, Tatsumi? –Pregunto Saori que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su fiel mayordomo no se encontraba con ellos.

-Venia de tras de nosotros hace rato –Menciono Naná que sinceramente no extrañaba su presencia.

-Tal vez se quedo con la Srta. Gabrielle –Aporto Keisi.

-Puede ser –Concordó riendo –No sé si se fijaron pero la Srta. Gabrielle no le quito la vista de encima.

-¡Por favor, Hyoga! Lo menos que necesito es imaginarme a Tatsumi coqueteando con alguien –Carcajeo Seiya divertido ocasionando que los demás también se rieran incluso Saori.

-No seas malo, Seiya. Tatsumi tiene derecho de enamorarse de alguien –El chico se encogió de hombros. Pronto se dirigieron hasta la tienda de mascotas en la cual se habían detenido al principio del día.

Ginsei se inclino hacia la vitrina, observando algunos cachorros que estaban en exhibición, había de distintas razas, colores y tamaños, pero uno en especial atrajo la atención de la niña. –Quiero ese –Señalo con una sonrisa. Saori asintió entrando seguida de los demás.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? –Pregunto una muchacha joven apenas se acercaron a una de las jaulas.

-Buenas tardes. Estamos buscando un cachorro –Le respondió Saori educadamente mientras Ginsei se bajaba de los brazos de Hyoga y comenzaba a buscar a la criatura que había llamado su atención.

-Eres lindo, eres lindo, eres lindo. ¡Lo encontré! –Grito al ubicarse frente a una pequeña jaula donde se encontraba un cachorro mediano con su pelaje de distintos tonos de marrón, una peculiaridad que saltaba a la vista era su heterocromia.

-Mira, hermano, tiene los ojos de distintos colores –Exclamo Shun que se había agachado junto a la niña, el cachorro en cuestión tenía el iris del ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho verde, parecía ser muy tranquilo ya que solo agitaba la cola lentamente.

-Sí, esa cachorra es mestiza un señor fue la que lo encontró y la dejo para ver si podíamos encontrarle una familia. –Conto la vendedora –La verdad es que es un perro bastante extraño, apenas si ladra.

-¿Te gusta, Ginsei? –Pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa.

-Sí. –La niña contesto con firmeza.

-Entonces, vamos a adoptar a esta cachorra –Saori le sonrió a la vendedora que asintió alejándose a mostrador para buscar la llave –Me parece que necesitaremos comprarle una cama, comida, platos y otros accesorios. ¿Quieres elegirlos tu Ginsei?

-¡Sí! –Ginsei se levanto tomando la mano de Shun para ir arrastrándolo a distintas partes de la tienda para que cargara con las cosas que iba señalando.

-A ver… esta es la llave –La chica abrió el seguro y permitió al perrito salir, este levanto el rostro y sacudió la cola cuando Seiya se acerco para acariciarla.

-Es realmente muy linda –Naná le tendió la mano para que la perrita se la olfateara, esta ladro y le restregó su cara contra su piel, automáticamente la chica comenzó a acariciarla.

-Listo, Mami –Ginsei señalo con su dedito como Shun e Ikki cargaban con varias cosas, la chica encargada de la tienda miro a la niña con curiosidad y después de a la jovencita que asentía.

-¿Qué nombre le va a poner, Princesa? –Cuestiono Keisi en lo que Saori y los chicos se marcharon para pagar. Ginsei se quedo pensando durante unos segundos antes de exclamar.

-¡Buda!

-¿Qué? –Grito Seiya girándose de pronto con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

-Se llamara Buda –Repitió la niña. Los demás se carcajearon.

-Oh. A Shaka le dará algo cuando escuche eso –Comento Shun algo preocupado. –Quizás… ¿no te gustaría ponerle otro nombre? –Intento persuadirla pero la pequeña solo frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

-Déjala, Shun. Si ese es el nombre que quiere ponerle no hay nada que podamos hacer. –Intervino Ikki con una sonrisa, la primera en casi todo el día. Shun asintió no muy convencido. Al terminar de pagar, las jóvenes mujeres que atendían el negocio se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa.

Vagaron durante un rato por el centro comercial buscando a Tatsumi, Ginsei estando ya cansada pidió ser cargada por Seiya que la subió a su espalda mientras tomaba a Buda en brazos, Tatsumi apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa tan grande que daba miedo, Saori les había hecho señas con las manos a los demás para que no comentaran nada, riéndose por dentro con la situación, dado que Shun tuvo que pellizcar a Hyoga para evitar que se le saliera cualquier tipo de comentario. El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue más tranquilo, Ginsei estaba tan agotada que cayó dormida recostada en el pecho de Ikki, una imagen sumamente tierna (con todo y el ceño fruncido del Ikki), mientras que la cachorra se encontraba echada entre Keisi y Naná tranquilamente. Shiryu observaba con interés a Buda, resaltaba a la vista que no era un animal común y corriente, quizás el que Ginsei decidiera llamarla de esa forma se debía a que sentía algo especial en la perrita.

-¿Saori? –La voz fue acompañada de unos golpeteos en la puerta de madera, el muchacho espero unos segundos hasta escuchar el "Pasa"

-¿Qué sucede, Seiya? –Pregunto la chica, observando con curiosidad la confusión que había en su rostro, ruborizándose un poco al recordar que apenas si tenía la pijama de dos partes puesta, pero Seiya actuaba de una forma tan peculiar que dejo su timidez de lado.

-No lo sé. No puedo dormir –Se encogió de hombros acercándose hasta ella, Buda salió a su encuentro, después de llegar y acomodar todo, habían decidido (mejor dicho Ginsei exigió) que la cachorra durmiera en el cuarto que compartía con su mami. –Hola Buda. –La perrita ladro a modo de saludo antes de volverse a la camita que le habían comprado.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Le coloco la mano en la frente para revisar su temperatura, él le retiro con delicadeza para después besársela.

-No estoy enfermo, solo me siento extraño –Le contesto tranquilamente, Saori frunció el ceño confundida, tomando su rostro por las mejillas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el encuentro con Aphrodite… Panthea? –El aludido asintió, para entonces Athenea ya sabía que le ocurría al muchacho. –Creo que el encuentro con ella ha sacudido los recuerdos de tus anteriores reencarnaciones… por eso te sientes tan confundido. Pero aquí y ahora eres Seiya Kido. –Le dijo con firmeza.

-Lo sé, pero hay imágenes que… simplemente llegan, desde hace rato que estoy con eso –Le informo.

-Me di cuenta, estabas extraño en la cena… menos ¿entusiasta? –Se rio con la mueca de niño pequeño que le hacia el chico, pronto este también se contagio con una carcajada.

-¿Ginsei ya se durmió? –Pregunto con su mismo tono alegre de siempre.

-Sí, estaba muy cansada –Le contesto Saori girándose hacia la cama para que viera como la niña se encontraba acostada en medio con los brazos abiertos y respirando acompasadamente.

-Sonara raro pero… ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche? –Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, se quedo mirándolo fijamente unos instantes, observando como esos ojos chocolates transmitían demasiadas emociones, sintió un escalofrió al reconocer las demás vidas del chico frente suyo. Sonrió tímidamente, Athenea anhelaba compartir momentos con el muchacho.

-Si –Su voz fue apenas un murmullo aun así Seiya pudo escucharla y la abrazo contra su cuerpo con una sonrisa enorme y cariñosa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Anthea –El nombre la sorprendió durante unos cortos segundos para echarse a reír unos momentos con la expresión atónita del chico, aunque no estaba muy segura si era por su reacción o porque se había dado cuenta con la forma en que la había llamado.

-Vamos –Lo tomo de la mano para acercarlo junto a ella hasta la cama, ambos se subieron y gatearon hasta quedar cada uno al lado de la niña, Seiya se levanto para arroparlos a los tres, acurrucándose cerca de la pequeña y abrazándolas a ambas. –Buenas noches, Seiya.

-Buenas noches, Saori –Le respondió levantándose para dejarle un beso en los labios sonrojándose los dos al mismo tiempo. Esa noche soñaría cosas hermosas, rodeado por el olor y la presencia de su diosa, o tal vez sus recuerdos pasarían por su mente en forma de sueños, los confundiría y los asumiría como tal. No podría asegurarlo, tampoco quería darle vueltas al asunto, se dedico a soñar, a recordar aquellos instantes de felicidad.

**En algún lugar desconocido. **

-Bien, bien… sigue destino, el curso que se te ha marcado… Bien, bien –Canturreo complacida la voz femenina, mientras su cuerpo danzaba en movimientos leves.

-La intervención de la diosa del amor ha sido una excelente idea, hermanas –Intervino la segunda complacida. –Pero esa pequeña, diosa reencarnada…

-Sera un buen presagio –Hablo la mayor –No desesperen… La diosa reencarno por voluntad propia, nuestros planes y los suyos coinciden en un punto…. –Las tres rieron con una peculiar alegría.

**Mansión Kido**.

A pesar del sueño tan extraño que había tenido no se sentía agitada, si abrió los ojos fue simplemente porque así le nació, se giro de lado para observar en la penumbra el rostro tranquilo de dos de las personas que más amaba. Suspiro suavemente, retirando algunos cabellos plateados del rostro de la niña, para luego repetir la misma acción con el joven.

-Probablemente es culpa tuya que este soñando estas cosas –Musito a la oscuridad de la noche. Se tendió boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo. –Supongo que no importa… -Paso uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada y se quedo dormida nuevamente.

…

**¡Viva mi Vinotinto! ¡Por Athenea, por todos los dioses! ¡Te amo Renny!**

**Perdón por el momento de fan, bueno este capi lo subo de hecho por la emoción que me dio de ver el juego, y si bien mi equipo no gano. Jugó como todo un campeón. (Te amo Renny)**

**Segunda parte del capítulo seis, van 2/3 así que todavía falta una parte más. **

**He abierto un deviantart, es MouxeSaint, donde he subido un dibujo de Ginsei que hizo mi queridísima Himekoumiko. **

**Buda ¿qué les puedo decir de la cachorra? Resulta que el día que iba a escribir este capítulo o mejor dicho estaba pensando, vi una película donde los protagonistas eran unos cachorros de Golden Retriver y uno de ellos se llamaba Buda, después pensé en Shaka y pf, se quedo así, a Shaka no le hará gracias. **

**La aparición de Aphrodite será bastante usual en el fic, al igual que Gabrielle, y ps no se qué le habrá visto a Tatsumi, jeje. **

**Bueno creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones, subiré una imagen también de Buda. **

**Acuarius no PaoAlessa, Este capi va dedicado a ti, a Daga Saar y a mi Vinotinto. Estoy tan orgullosa! **


	9. Capitulo Sexto Lazos de Sangre

"_**Verdades, verdades. **_

_**Crueles, necesarias. **_

_**Mudas y bulliciosas. **_

_**¿Quieres saber la verdad?**_

_**¿O vivir en la tranquilidad de la mentira?**_

_**Tú eliges."**_

…

**Capítulo Sexto. Lazos de Sangre**

Al ritmo que iban era poco probable que adelantaran nada, aún si el sol daba paso a la luna seguirían estancados en ese incómodo silencio que se había plantado forzosamente en el Templo de Piscis, su guardián no podía evitar intercalar su mirada entre el mortalmente serio Máscara de Muerte y la joven amazona cuya expresión imperceptible por la máscara lo ponía nervioso. Un ligero roce en su brazo derecho le recordó que la muchacha de Rodorio se encontraba a su lado, se giró para encararla, observando sorprendido el sonrojo que se mostraba en la piel pálida de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó en voz baja, sin saber porque susurraba en su propio templo.

-Tengo hambre, Ludwig –musitó apenada remarcando el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh, cierto… lo siento, se me había olvidado –regresó su atención a Santo y Amazona que seguían manteniéndose en silencio–. An, querida Lakmé, no es un concurso de miradas, si no van a decir nada, por lo menos pasemos a la cocina del Templo –las palabras de Piscis rompieron el embrujo en el que parecían haberse sumido ambos.

-Lo siento, Piscis –dijo Lakmé sin moverse del sitio donde se encontraba, Máscara de Muerte sacudió la cabeza antes de ver a su amigo, ver a Blodwyn y regresar la vista a Lakmé, suspiró repentinamente cansado.

-Pasemos a la cocina del templo, Lakmé, la niña tiene hambre y se supone que debemos cuidarla.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí, ustedes pueden ir a prepararle algo de comer y yo esperaré.

-No seas tonta, ven con nosotros también –Blodwyn se sonrojó ligeramente mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, temerosa ante su imprudencia.

-¿Esperarás qué…? Ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Por lo mismo, por favor pasemos todos a la cocina, haré algo para que puedan comer y los dejaremos solos para que hablen con más libertad, si es lo que necesitan –la franqueza del Santo provocó que la amazona se sonrojara bajo su máscara, miró de reojo cómo Cáncer se encogía de hombros y caminaba con tranquilidad detrás de los otros dos, vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente sus pasos la guiaron al interior de las partes privadas.

Ajenos a la tensión que se vivía en el último templo, Galatea mostraba un excelente ánimo para cuando _sus_ gemelos llegaron al Tercer Templo. Organizaba con tranquilidad las pertenencias de los hermanos, que curiosamente tenían todo desordenado-organizado, toda una peculiaridad; pronto pudo darse cuenta de la razón: los hermanos de Géminis usaban sistemas completamente diferentes, así, mientras que Saga gustaba de ordenar todo por nombre, Kanon prefería hacerlo por tamaños, y cuando ambos intentaban hacerlo al mismo tiempo obtenían aquello: un desastre.

-¿Gala? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el cuarto –contestó y escuchó pocos minutos después cómo la puerta se abría para dar paso a los hermanos.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Kanon con curiosidad.

-Acomodo un poco el cuarto. ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria, Saga?

-¿Eh? No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Lo que pasa es que ha llegado una Amazona diciendo que tiene algo que decirle a Saga, pero se quedo en el Templo de Piscis porque primero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Cáncer –Saga le reprochó con la mirada a Kanon, éste solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta la mujer, que se había tensado de golpe–. ¿Sucede algo, Gala?

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la Amazona?

-Lakmé de Piscis Australis –Respondió Saga, miró fijamente el rostro de Galatea, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que la preocupación aparecía en el pálido rostro.

-¿La dejaron sola con Anthony y Ludwig? –la alteración de Galatea tomó por sorpresa a ambos hombres que intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos.

-¿La conoces? –Saga se acercó hasta ella, con esa mirada que exigía una respuesta.

-Claro que la conozco, todas las aprendizas conviven juntas en _Temiscira,_ esa niña fue puesta bajo el cuidado de Eneas de Piscis junto con Ludwig, probablemente no la recuerden mucho –Gala tenía una expresión sumamente seria y eso perturbaba a los gemelos.

-Entonces no debería haber ningún problema, si Afrodita y ella se criaron juntos –Puntualizó Saga sin comprender el problema.

-Con Ludwig, no. Pero Anthony es otra cosa. Lakmé intento marcharse mientras Arles era el Patriarca, varias veces. Damián de Cáncer se cansó de castigarla y le dijo al Patriarca, éste decidió que lo mejor sería que Anthony cumpliera con su primera tarea, a pesar de ser apenas un niño, y le ordenó que la matara –Saga palideció de golpe, de pronto ciertos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, sí que recordaba a la niña, temerosa, pero manteniéndose firme en medio de la sala.

-¿Damián de Cáncer? –Kanon preguntó confundido, miró de reojo el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento de Saga y sintió que algo malo vendría de la llegada de la muchacha, un presentimiento que sin duda se cumpliría.

-Sí, recuerda que Eneas de Piscis murió cuando Afrodita tenía ocho años, Damián de Cáncer fue el elegido para encargarse de los aprendices que él dejó, ninguno de los dos tenía edad suficiente para reclamar sus armaduras.

-Exacto. Anthony no tenía intenciones de obedecer esa orden… al comienzo, al menos. Después, de pronto aceptó con firmeza y estaba determinado a hacerlo, Ludwig se opuso a su decisión, pero lo que de verdad salvó a la niña fue que su hermano se ofreció a morir en su lugar, el Patriarca consideró la propuesta y finalmente aceptó, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –Kanon estaba realmente intrigado, Saga tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Que Lakmé estuviera presente en el momento de la ejecución –Galatea asintió seriamente–. Estás muy bien informada.

-Lógico, esos tres pequeños solían acudir a mí cuando tenían problemas, la ejecución se llevo a cabo poco después… Lakmé fue perdonada pero debía mantenerse bajo las órdenes de Damián y, consecuentemente, de Anthony al convertirse éste en el Santo de Cáncer, cosa que ocurrió algunos meses después de la muerte de Damián. Me parece que, además, Lakmé también era enviada a cumplir misiones de la misma naturaleza que las de ellos.

-¿Crees que Lakmé le guarda rencor a Cáncer por la muerte de su hermano? -Kanon se acercó con cautela a su hermano mayor, que parecía estar a punto de vomitar-. ¿Estás bien, Saga?

-Estoy bien, Kanon. En parte, quizás guarde algo de rencor, pero creo que realmente Lakmé no guarda un rencor especifico contra ninguno de los dos, pero siempre se vio obligada a sufrir humillaciones frente a Máscara de Muerte. Ares… Quería aprovecharse de ella –la voz de Saga temblaba mucho–. Pero nunca lo hizo porque Afrodita y Máscara la consideraban de su "propiedad" –Galatea frunció el ceño con molestia–. Realmente, Ares asumía que debían compartirla o algo así.

-Eso no lo sé. Lakmé nunca me comentó nada de lo que ocurría mientras se mantenía en el Templo de Cáncer. Ella se marchó al mismo tiempo que Ceridwen, no había tenido noticias de ella desde hace tiempo.

-Supongo que el hecho de que haya regresado y quiera hablar con Saga no es un buen augurio –Kanon puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano en señal de solidaridad.

-No puedo responder a eso, se que será difícil para esos tres estar juntos de nuevo, es lo único de lo que estoy segura.

-Tendremos que esperar entonces… –Saga suspiró ligeramente turbado, la pareja lo miró con verdadera preocupación, parecía sumamente cansado.

-Vamos a entrenar un rato, hermano. Al menos mientras la amazona decide venir.

-O podrían ayudarme a organizar las cosas aquí, estaba esperándolos para ver si podíamos ir a mi apartamento a buscar mis pertenencias, y traernos las cosas del niño –los ojos de Kanon brillaron como dos esmeraldas ante esas palabras–. Pero como debemos esperar a Lakmé…

-No te preocupes por eso, Kanon y tú pueden ir a buscar las cosas tranquilamente, yo me quedaré a esperar a la muchacha –Saga sonrió al percatarse de la felicidad de su hermano.

-No, quiero que vayamos los tres. ¿No quieres ayudar con las cosas de tu sobrino, tío Saga? –Gala hizo un puchero precioso que consiguió arrancarle una carcajada a Kanon.

-Esos ojos de borreguito son una característica más del signo de Aries –Saga también rió, más relajado.

-Está bien, los acompañaré –Gala asintió contenta, empezando a ordenarles inmediatamente a ambos Géminis el nuevo patrón para ordenar las cosas.

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos meses, Lakmé? ¿A dónde fuiste? –Afrodita parecía estar muy interesado en saber, ya que no había dejado de acosar a preguntas a la muchacha, que apenas si le respondía con una o dos palabras.

-No puedo contestarte, Ludwig. Lo prometí, pero sí puedo decirte que he estado con la señora Ceridwen este tiempo.

-¿Con Ceridwen? ¿No era ella la cortesana de Arles? –Máscara de Muerte mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, Lakmé apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Exactamente. La razón por la que vine fue porque ella me lo pidió, tengo que darle un mensaje a Arles.

-Saga –Corrigió Afrodita.

-Bien, a Saga. No esperaba cruzármelos…

-No puedes hablar en serio, estabas en el Templo de Piscis.

-Estaba esperando para ver al Patriarca Shion –Lakmé se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, Lakmé… por todo lo que pasó –Máscara de Muerte mantenía la vista fijamente en la mesa, la repentina declaración sorprendió mucho a los mayores que le clavaron una mirada intensa.

-Una disculpa simplemente no arreglará todo –replicó con rencor.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a tratar de compensarte –Afrodita y Blodwyn permanecían en silencio.

"Tentador" pensó Lakmé mientras observaba el rostro inexpresivo del santo, no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara, conocía muy bien a ese hombre y éste solamente hacía esa cara cuando quería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No lo sé, después de que le comunique el mensaje a Saga y vuelva con la señora Ceridwen tomaré una decisión. No esperes que te la ponga fácil, Cáncer.

-Nunca lo esperaría –Máscara de Muerte le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

Saga observó con ansiedad la figura femenina que bajaba desde el Templo de Cáncer, dejando atrás al custodio del Cuarto Templo, tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse lo más sereno que pudo el instante en que la muchacha pronunció sus primeras palabras.

-¿Saga de Géminis? –asintió, haciendo un movimiento para invitarla a pasar, no deseaba quedarse afuera con pleno sol.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada, porque si bien en ese momento tenía a una mujer frente a sí, él veía a la niña que había sido el día que cayó la sentencia de ejecución sobre ella.

-Señor –Lakmé hizo una reverencia, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos en un gesto nervioso, había llegado al Santuario a cumplir una misión, lo haría porque estaba en juego su palabra, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría el hombre que tenía enfrente-. He venido a darle un mensaje de la señora Ceridwen–. Lo sintió tensarse y por primera vez en algún tiempo tuvo miedo.

-¡Saga! ¡Basta! –la voz alarmada y demandante de Máscara de Muerte lo detuvo en seco, la amazona en ese momento retrocedía todo lo que podía para poner distancia con su persona, un camino de sangre escurría desde su hombro derecho, el sitio donde la había alcanzado con su poder, su cosmos se expandía sin que pudiera dominarlo, intentó controlarse pero mientras más lo intentaba más se frustraba al no obtener resultados.

-¡Saga! –esta vez la voz provenía del interior del Tercer Templo, se giró solo un poco para ver de reojo como Kanon se acercaba preocupado y detrás de él se asomaba Galatea con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro–. Haz que tu cosmos disminuya, estas asustando a todos. ¡Contrólate!

Saga respiró varias veces, intentando sin éxito obedecer a su hermano, dirigió su mirada a la Amazona que se encontraba detrás de Cáncer y la mirada furiosa de éste. Sintió la cercanía de Kanon a sus espaldas, estaba demasiado molesto, frustrado y colérico como para hablar con alguien y justamente en ese momento, los cosmos de los demás se movían en dirección a Géminis alertados por lo elevado que se encontraba el suyo.

-Kanon, discúlpame con Athenea, pero hay algo que debo hacer primero –el aludido lo miró como si en serio se hubiera vuelto completamente loco y, aturdido, no atinó a reaccionar a tiempo–. Piscis Australis, vamos.

-¿Estás loco? –Cáncer le ladró con enfado pero al ver cómo la mujer salía de su protección y caminaba con determinación hacia Géminis, no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado-. ¿Lakmé?

-Estaré bien, Anthony. Solo debo cumplir con mi misión –Lakmé tembló ligeramente al quedar al alcance de la mano de Saga. Éste la tomo con algo de brusquedad de una de sus manos, sin verla directamente.

-Otra Dimensión –llamó. Ante los presentes apareció una especie de brecha oscura, un portal tiempo-espacio, reconoció Cáncer con inquietud–. Quédate, Kanon –ordenó Saga al ver que su hermano hacía ademán de seguirlo.

-¡Saga! –el grito de Shion lo hizo vacilar durante unos segundos, finalmente decidió continuar con su idea original y arrastró a la amazona consigo en el portal, desapareciendo ambos.

-¡Kanon! –Shion se giró para observar al hombre, que se quedó de piedra al ver la mirada amenazante que le había dirigido Saga antes de marcharse–. Kanon –insistió Shion, esta vez con preocupación.

-Lo siento, Patriarca –se dio la vuelta, pasando de largo a Mu y Aldebarán que ya se encontraban en el Templo, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Galatea y la instó a entrar a las partes privadas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –cuestionó Tauro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Saga se ha llevado a Lakmé con él, Maestro –Respondió Máscara de Muerte con los puños cerrados.

-¿A Lakmé? –preguntó intrigado, a esas alturas el resto de la orden se había reunido en el Tercer Templo, Afrodita de Piscis parecía estar muy angustiado.

-¿Se ha llevado a Lakmé? ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-No lo sé. Abrió un portal a otra dimensión y…

-Cáncer, Piscis, vamos a ir al Salón del Trono y conversaremos los tres –ambos asintieron–. Por favor, Aioros, si puedes hablar con Kanon, sería de mucha ayuda.

-Sí, señor –Aioria detuvo el avance de su hermano al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, mano que fue retirada ante la mirada molesta de Sagitario.

-Los demás, regresen a sus templos, por favor. Mañana, con o sin Saga, partiremos a Japón –la declaración de Shion los tomó por sorpresa, algunos vacilaron en obedecer, pero luego de que el Patriarca se teletransportara con Cáncer y Piscis, no les quedó de otra que marchar a sus propios templos.

-Esto está cada vez más extraño –se quejó Milo mientras ascendía en compañía de Aioria y Shaka, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios para morder uno de sus dedos–. Precisamente ahora, Saga acaba de desaparecer llevándose consigo a una amazona que estaba involucrada con Cáncer y Piscis.

-¿Alguno de ustedes la conocía? –preguntó Shaka con curiosidad, ciertamente recordaba haberla visto en algunas ocasiones.

-Pues era la aprendiza de Eneas de Piscis, cumple creo que por las mismas fechas que Afrodita -respondió Aioria con gesto pensativo-. No recuerdo mucho de ella, porque el Maestro Eneas no los dejaba relacionarse mucho con los demás…

-Cierto –coincidió Milo–. Después de que el Maestro muriera, ellos se mudaron al cuarto templo con el Maestro Damián y pues mucho menos salían.

-¿Pero ninguno de ustedes cruzó nunca palabra con ella? –Shaka sintió la perturbación en el cosmos de sus dos compañeros.

-No –respondieron al unísono.

-Yo sí lo hice –contesto una voz masculina, los tres se detuvieron para subir la mirada y encontrarse con Shura de Capricornio viéndolos, más adelante estaban Camus y Dohko, que también se quedaron de pie.

-¿Quién te preguntó? –bramó Aioria.

-Shaka hizo una pregunta y Shura la ha respondido –intervino el antiguo maestro con un suspiro–. No debes usar ese tono con uno de tus compañeros, Aioria –antes de que Leo pudiera replicar Shaka volvió a hablar.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

-Pues muy parecida a Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita. Es una buena chica, un poco fría tal vez -Shura prefirió no hondar demasiado en el parecido que tenía con los santos o consigo mismo.

-Era capaz de crear rosas, igual que Piscis –agregó Camus con tranquilidad.

-Creo que incluso tenían más espinas –coincidió Shura con una risilla.

-Interesante –murmuró Shaka con una sonrisa, se adelantó a los otros dos para conversar con los otros tres santos.

-Bien, niños. ¿Podrían por favor contarme qué ha sucedido? –ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño por la palabra "niños" pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Shion ciertamente no se había percatado de la forma en que los trataba.

-Lakmé de Piscis Australis y yo entrenamos con el Maestro Eneas hasta su muerte, después de que usted muriera y Ares suplantara su posición como el Patriarca, Damián de Cáncer formó una alianza con él y nosotros también lo hicimos –Afrodita se mostraba inexpresivo mientras contaba aquello–. Lakmé no estaba de acuerdo, por eso intento escapar en varias ocasiones…

-La última vez, el Maestro le dio una paliza, estaba harto y decidió que fuera Ares quien tomara una decisión sobre su vida…

-Cosa que hizo con mucho placer, realmente lo disfrutó, su sentencia fue que Lakmé debía morir… Por mis manos –Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Un año después de su muerte, Maestro –Shion hizo unos cálculos rápidos, para ese entonces Máscara de Muerte debía tener unos once años y ambos Piscis, diez.

-Yo no quise hacerlo… –continuó Afrodita–. Era injusto, Lakmé no podría defenderse, no era un combate en el cual el ganador conservara la vida, simplemente era un asesinato.

-Por eso le dije a Ares que yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo –intervino Máscara de Muerte con seriedad–. Ludwig no hubiera podido obedecer y el Maestro alargaría su sufrimiento; quitándolos a ambos, solo quedaba yo.

-¡Eran solo unos niños! –exclamó consternado el Patriarca.

-Eso a Ares realmente le importaba poco –puntualizo Piscis–. Continuando, Lakmé lloraba mucho esos días, como última voluntad le pidió al Maestro Damián que le dejara visitar a su hermano, Jonay, se llamaba y entrenaba para la armadura de Flecha. Al enterarse de la situación que vivía su hermana, tomó una decisión…

-Así que simplemente se apareció en el Templo de Cáncer con una propuesta para el Maestro…

-Su vida a cambio de la de su hermana –Shion estaba sinceramente escandalizado, podía percibir en sus mentes la perturbación que sentían al recordar aquel momento, aunque sus ojos no notaban sentimiento alguno en sus rostros.

-El Maestro Damián se lo comentó entonces al Patriarca y éste aceptó, con una condición, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Lakmé se librara tan fácilmente, debía haber una manera de atarla a su lealtad.

-La condición consistía que ella debía presenciar la ejecución… No entiendo cómo fue que Jonay permitió eso… Pero el caso es que el Maestro obligó a Lakmé a permanecer con los ojos abiertos durante todo el rato….

-Jonay pudo haber dado una buena lucha: aunque aspiraba a una armadura de plata, tenía el suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a nosotros.

-Pero no lo hizo y simplemente dejó que lo matara con mis propias manos. Dejó que su alma se consumiera con una sumisión increíble. Lakmé no volvió a ser la misma desde ese día.

"Y ustedes tampoco, mis pequeños" pensó Shion con pesar.

–Después de eso ¿Qué sucedió?

-Unos meses después, el Maestro Damián murió y Ares completó nuestro entrenamiento, Anthony fue el primero en ser merecedor de Cáncer, luego fuimos Lakmé y yo.

-Ares nos enseñó que los débiles _siempre_ morirían a manos de los fuertes. Jonay, era débil, sus sentimientos lo hicieron vulnerable y su muerte no fue nada honorable para un santo.

-Simplemente se dejó matar. En cambio, Lakmé se hizo más fuerte después de eso. Pronto Ares comenzó a mandarla con nosotros a las misiones, ella es fuerte y mortal –Afrodita hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano–. Pero unas semanas antes de que llegaran los niños de bronce, Ceridwen, que era la… humm… "cortesana" de Ares, hablando sinceramente, sin ánimos de ofender –aclaró–. Bueno, Ceridwen despareció de la nada y Lakmé fue la encargada de rastrearla.

-Pero regresó sin noticias de ella, así que Ares considero que Lakmé podía tomar su lugar -Máscara de Muerte no contuvo la mueca de profundo desagrado que apareció en su rostro–. No estábamos de acuerdo en eso, aunque Lakmé terminaría accediendo a fin de cuentas –Shion los observó horrorizado y a la vez aliviado, porque aunque hablaban de forma impersonal, la perturbación en sus cosmos al contar lo sucedido le decía que aquello los había afectado más de lo que (quizás) llegaban a admitir ante ellos mismos. El que fueran capaces de esconderse tras esas máscaras de indiferencia era perturbador, pero el hecho mismo de que _necesitaran_ dichas máscaras le indicaba que aún había esperanza para ellos.

-Le pedimos a Ares que no considerara esa opción, nuestro argumento fue que Lakmé nos pertenecía a nosotros, si bien eso la dejaba a ella en una posición bastante mala ante el resto del Santuario –Afrodita también parecía enojado de pronto.

-Finalizando todo, Lakmé se fue nuevamente a buscar a Ceridwen, pero esta vez no volvió.

-Ares estaba planeando vengarse de ella, si no lo hizo fue porque para esa época ya estaba pendiente de otras cosas y simplemente se olvidó. Lakmé nos dijo que regresó ahora porque tenía que darle un mensaje a Saga de parte de Ceridwen –Piscis se encogió de hombros–. Ignoramos qué le habrá dicho a Saga para que se alterara de esa forma –luego de terminar, ambos permanecieron en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada del Patriarca que, a sus ojos, había envejecido de golpe.

-Acérquense un momento –pidió Shion con voz ahogada, los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada, pero obedecieron. Al momento en que los tuvo al alcance de sus manos, Shion los abrazó, las sorpresa fue lo bastante fuerte como para que ninguno supiera cómo reaccionar al momento; el primero en recuperarse fue Cáncer, que vaciló un poco entre ponerse a gritar, patalear o insultar al Patriarca, sin saber cómo comportarse; por su parte, Piscis solo pudo ahogar las repentinas lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos–. Ya no sufran, mis niños –sintió casi como si fuera su propio dolor cuando las mentes de los dos hombres se quebraron bajo el amable gesto, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguna persona había mostrado amabilidad o cariño para con ellos.

-Ma… Maestro –musitó Afrodita con absoluta sorpresa, sin saber cómo sentirse o cómo reaccionar.

-¿Puede soltarnos? –se quejó con poca convicción Máscara de Muerte, Shion rió suavemente al ver la confusión que había sembrado en sus mentes, quizás eso les ayudaría a mejorar su forma de pensar.

-Pueden quedarse tranquilos, nadie se enterará de esto, tampoco de lo ocurrido con Lakmé -observó con un peculiar sentimiento de satisfacción el sonrojo que mostraban ambos santos, la perturbación de su cosmos y la gran cantidad de pensamientos que pasaban la mente de cada uno–. Ustedes y yo hablaremos más cuando se dé la oportunidad, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que vivieron estos últimos años. Sin ocultarme nada, no pienso juzgarlos por sus acciones, solo quiero saber qué fue de los niños que dejé.

-Está bien –contestó Máscara de Muerte por ambos.

-Bien. Sobre Lakmé, dudo mucho que Saga vaya a lastimarla en serio, estoy seguro que fue accidental lo que sucedió en el Templo de Géminis, probablemente solo quiere que lo guíe hasta donde se encuentra Ceridwen, tendremos que esperar a que regresen, pueden retirarse, les avisaré de cualquier cosa –Shion asintió, un poco más tranquilo–. Anthony, espera un momento, por favor –el nombrado se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos, Afrodita lo miró un instante antes de retirarse–. En algún momento tendrás que decirle la verdad.

-No es bueno eso de estar asomándose a las mentes ajenas –comentó Máscara de Muerte con un tono socarrón.

-Veo que has desarrollado muy bien tus habilidades psíquicas, felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti –Máscara de Muerte le sostuvo la mirada con determinación, impidiendo con sus escudos mentales que viera lo mucho que le habían llegado esas palabras.

-Ares insistió mucho en que lo perfeccionara.

-Está bien. ¿Qué me dices de lo que le has estado ocultado a Ludwig? –Shion arqueó uno de sus puntitos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Él no necesita saber eso. Prometí que guardaría el secreto, Lulú está mejor sin enterarse.

-¿Eso crees? –Cáncer asintió–. Pero aún así lo llamas con el apodo que usaba tu madre.

-Es una costumbre –Máscara de Muerte se encogió de hombros, incómodo–. No tiene un gran significado, Lulú tiene suficiente problemas consigo mismo como para enterarse de nuestro parentesco.

-Pero aún así, tú sigues protegiéndolo a toda costa, ¿no? –Shion sonrió.

-Le hice la promesa a mi Madre antes de que ella desapareciera, aunque realmente nunca llegué a cumplirla del todo –Máscara de Muerte parecía más frustrado a momentos.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste; lamentablemente, parece ser que se vieron enredados en una espiral de sucesos que los llevaron a actuar como lo hicieron…

-No somos santos, bueno no en el sentido cristiano al menos, hicimos muchas cosas por nuestra propia voluntad –Shion le dedicó una mirada compasiva, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Hablaremos después de esto. Retírate.

-¿Saga…? –La voz femenina parecía sumamente sorprendida mientras observaba como aquel hombre alto, musculoso, de largos cabellos azules y esmeraldas por ojos, se presentaba ante ella.

–Lakmé. ¿Quién te hirió?

-Fue un accidente, señora Ceridwen… Me retiraré por el momento –Lakmé dudó unos segundos antes de sentir el cosmos de la otra mujer ordenándole que lo hiciera.

-Ceridwen…

…

**Supongo que este capítulo tiene algunas pequeñas sorpresas, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, sobre todo la parte de Shion, MM y Dita. Sobre Saga, bueno en próximo capítulos se descubrirá lo que sucede con él. **


End file.
